A história de nós dois
by Juru
Summary: Alice é uma bailarina brilhante e recém escolhida como a primeira bailarina da Escola de Ballet Americano em Nova York. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, até que ela sofre um acidente e tudo muda. #Capa no meu perfil#
1. Prefácio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Prefácio.

Alice é uma bailarina brilhante e recém escolhida como a primeira bailarina da Escola de Ballet Americano em Nova York.

Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, até que ela sofre um acidente e tudo muda em sua vida, mas acha forças pra continuar em uma pessoa muito especial. Que fará de tudo para ajudá-la a voltar ser feliz.

* * *

N/A: Oie todo mundo

Eu e minhas idéias, essa fic surgiu no meio de uma noite de insônia e como eu sou muito foda até quando estou tentando dormir... kkkkkkkkkkkkk até parece ... Achei a idéia muito boa.

Digam-me se gostaram, se sim eu vou continuar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Tudo muda

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: O primeiro capítulo eu vou dar de presente para a minha quase beta **witchysha,** te amo muito e espero que goste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Tudo muda.**

Alice estava em um restaurante com amigos celebrando.

- Eu quero fazer um brinde – Uma de suas amigas levantou e ergueu a taça – Á Alice, a mais nova primeira bailarina da Escola de Ballet Americano.

Todos brindaram felizes. Alice era sem duvidas a mais feliz deles, tinha alcançado o lugar onde toda bailarina sonha chegar.

- Obrigada – Ela falou fazendo uma mesura – Vocês são demais.

- Meu único medo – Um de seus amigos falou – É que agora que você é famosa vai ficar mais esnobe do que já é.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e sorriu.

- Quem disse que eu sou esnobe? – Ela falou fazendo cara de indignada.

- Todo mundo – Todas na mesa responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Que amigos que eu fui arranjar – Ela falou balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Mas sério agora – Uma outra amiga falou – Quando você vai passar a ignorar a gente? Reles mortais – Ela sorria para Alice.

- Que maravilha, eu aqui toda feliz e vocês tirando uma com a minha cara. Parei com vocês – Alice falou fingindo irritação e levantando para ir embora.

- Volta aqui estrela – Um dos amigos falou para ela.

- Não fica assim você sabe que a gente te ama – Um deles a segurou pela cintura e levou de volta para o seu lugar na mesa.

Ela sorriu pra eles.

- Vocês são uns chatos isso sim – Ela falou bebendo do seu copo.

- E é por isso que você nos ama – O amigo que a tinha trazido de volta para a mesa falou.

- Eu tenho duvidas se amo realmente.

Os amigos passaram a noite tirando sarro de Alice e fazendo piadas.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas nós vamos fechar – O gerente do restaurante veio falar com eles.

- Claro, desculpa a gente se distraiu e nem viu a hora passar – Alice se desculpou com o homem e pediu a conta.

Na porta do restaurante Alice se despediu dos amigos menos de uma, sua colega de apartamento, Tanya. Alice tinha decidido sair do alojamento da escola e morar em um lugar só dela, mas como morar em Nova York não é nada barato ela encontrou Tanya para dividir as contas com ela.

Tanya era bailarina na escola, também, mas largou a dança para ser vocalista em uma banda de rock, chamada Sweet Blood of Mary, eles estavam começando a fazer sucesso e logo gravariam o primeiro CD.

Elas juntaram os braços para se protegerem do frio e andaram até um ponto onde pudessem pegar um táxi.

- Parabéns de novo, amiga – Tanya falou dando um abraço em Alice quando elas entraram em casa.

- Obrigada – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu vou dormir, boa noite primeira bailarina.

- Boa noite – Alice desejou e sentou no sofá da sala, sabia que não conseguiria dormir então resolveu responder alguns e-mails.

************************

De: Esme

Para: Alice alice_b_

Assunto: Estou orgulhosa de você

Querida filha,

Estou muito feliz por você, o seu pai também.

Estamos com muitas saudades de você e quem sabe não te visitamos no próximo feriado. Diga-me o que acha.

Beijos da sua mãe.

P.S.: Seu pai quer saber se você pagou o aluguel direitinho esse mês.

************************

De: Alice alice_b_

Para: Esme

Assunto: Eu te amo

Mamãe,

Eu fico muito feliz em saber que vocês vão me visitar, também estou morrendo de saudades. A gente, provavelmente, vai se apresentar no feriado então não vou poder sair da cidade. Fico esperando vocês.

Fala pro papai que ele não precisa ficar se preocupando comigo, minhas contas nem se atrasam tanto assim.

Eu amo vocês

Beijos

Alice.

************************

De: Edward edward_

Para: Alice alice_b_

Assunto: Parabéns baixinha.

Maninha, eu sabia que você conseguiria meus parabéns para a primeira bailarina.

Quando você vai vir nos visitar? A Califórnia não é mesma desde que a furacão disfarçada de elfa se mudou. Lol.

Eu tenho algumas novidades, conheci alguém, acho que você vai gostar dela. Se chama Bella e dessa vez é sério.

Abraços

Edward

************************

De: Alice alice_b_

Para: Edward edward_

Assunto: To chocada

Ed,

Obrigada.

Eu vou ignorar a parte do furacão e da elfa.

Eu não vou poder ir visitar vocês tão cedo, mas fiquei curiosa pra conhecer essa garota que conseguiu amarar o terror da mulherada Edward Cullen.

Porque você não vem pra cá com ela no feriado junto com papai e mamãe?

Estou morta de saudades de todos vocês.

Beijos

Alice

************************

De: Rosalie rose_hale_

Para: Alice alice_b_

Assunto: Fofocas

Cunhadinha,

Estou muito feliz por você, sua mãe me contou sobre o primeiro lugar, meus parabéns e muita sorte. O seu irmão também está desejando sorte.

Eu vou te contar porque já sei o quanto você gosta de uma fofoca. O Edward está namorando, levou ela até para apresentar para a família e tudo. Eu até gostei dela, bem simpática.

Estamos com saudades de você

Beijos e abraços

Rosalie

************************

De: Alice alice_b_

Para: Rosalie rose_hale_

Assunto: Já sei da fofoca

Rose,

Obrigada linda, mande o meu muito obrigado para o meu irmão e fala pra ele me mandar alguns e-mails também e parar de fazer você a mensageira dele.

Eu estou sabendo da fofoca ele mesmo que mandou um e-mail pra dizer. Eu estou cada vez mais curiosa pra conhecê-la. Como ela é? Mande os detalhes porque se eu perguntar pro Ed ele vai me chamar de enxerida e não vai dizer nada.

Muitas saudades

Beijos

Alice

************************

Quando Alice terminou de responder os e-mails da família o sol já começava a raiar pela janela.

_Acho que vou tomar um banho e preparar um café da manhã completo_.

Alice terminou sue banho e viu no relógio de cabeceira, que ainda estava muito cedo.

_Que ótimo vou até a padaria e nessa hora nem deve ter fila_. Ela pensou animada pegando as chaves e saindo. Estava se sentindo elétrica como se tivesse dormido muito bem, quando na realidade sequer dormiu. _Essa é a melhor época da minha vida_. Entrou na padaria e a encontrou como tinha imaginado, quase vazia.

Comprou algumas variedades de pães, manteiga fresca, leite e queijo. Estava voltando pra casa e parou para esperar o sinal de pedestres ficar um motorista em alta velocidade invadiu a calçada e acertou em cheio Alice.

Tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

N/A: Oie pessoas

Já que deixei tanta gente curiosa ta ai o primeiro capitulo. O dois já ta pronto e o três ta quase, mas vou criar uma rotina e postar um capitulo por semana. Então o dois entra no ar na segunda que vem.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as repostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta continuada e pode ficar tranqüila que essa vai ter final feliz pro nosso casal favorito. Bjos

**Melanie Masen**: Ta ai o primeiro pra você. Espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Esse você também já leu, mas mesmo assim espero que goste de novo. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Ta continuada. Eles aparecem sim a partir do capitulo 3 já teremos todos eles. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Ta postada, espero que goste. Bjos

'**b brandon**: Nosssaaaa o que eu devo tamanho insulto? Coitadinha de mim. Eu estou sempre no MSN então vamos tentar nos encontrar. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Espero que goste do primeiro capitulo. Bjos

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	3. Diagnóstico

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Marcela P. M. Pattinson, **que se tornou uma amigona em tão pouco tempo. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Diagnóstico.

Alice acordou com uma luz muito forte invadindo seus olhos, ela os fechou imediatamente.

- Eu vou diminuir a luz – Alguém, que ela não conseguiu reconhecer, falou saindo do seu lado e andando para longe.

Ela estava muito confusa e com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

- Onde eu estou? – Sua voz saiu rouca e muito baixa.

- No hospital minha filha – Esme falou sentando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela abriu os olhos devagar com medo da claridade, mas encontrou o quarto mais escuro que da primeira vez.

- Você sofreu um acidente – Esme respondeu secando uma lágrima que teimava cair.

Alice ficou muito confusa ela não se lembrava de nenhum acidente. Ergueu a mão livre e passou no rosto, mas parou assim que sentiu um hematoma na testa. Ela tentou levantar, mas Esme a segurou.

- Você tem que ficar deitada.

Ela ainda estava tentando entender como aquilo tinha acontecido.

- Um motorista bêbado invadiu a calçada em que você estava – Sua mãe falou como se lesse a confusão em seu rosto – Você passou dois dias desacordada.

- Tudo isso? – Ela perguntou tentando se lembrar do acidente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Esme a garantiu.

- Então você finalmente acordou – Um médico falou entrando no quarto – A enfermeira viu o seu sinal, mas como eu estava vindo pra cá ela não veio – Terminou olhando para Esme.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Alice perguntou olhando o médico.

- Você sofreu um acidente, Alice – Ele falou mais sério – Teve que passar por uma cirurgia.

- Cirurgia? – Ela perguntou confusa olhando para a mãe e para o médico.

- Sim – Ele respondeu – Nós tivemos que praticamente reconstruir seu joelho esquerdo.

- Meu joelho – Alice ficou desesperada quando ouviu o que o médico estava dizendo – Isso não pode ser verdade – Ela estava aos prantos.

- Fique calma filha – Esme tentou acalmar a filha.

- Como eu vou me apresentar – Ela chorava como se sua vida dependesse disso – Meu deus como eu vou sequer dançar?

- Eu vou pedir um calmante para a enfermeira – O médico falou saindo apressado do quarto.

Quando a enfermeira trouxe o calmante Alice estava ainda mais nervosa, tanto que no ataque de nervos arrancou o soro do braço deixando-o machucado e sangrando.

- Ela vai dormir agora – A enfermeira falou.

- Eu não quero dormir – Alice falou ainda em prantos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo – Esme falou passando a mão na testa da filha.

- Eu não vou nunca mais dançar – Ela ainda chorava, mas estava mais calma.

- Descansa e quando você acordar a gente vê como isso vai ficar – Esme estava sofrendo por sua filha.

Quando finalmente dormiu e a enfermeira pode cuidar do seu braço machucado.

Esme saiu do quarto para falar com Carlisle, seu marido e pai de Alice.

- Oi querido – Ela falou quando ele atendeu o telefone.

- Como ela está? Ela acordou? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Acordou sim – Esme começou a chorar – Mas assim que o médico falou da cirurgia no joelho, ela ficou catatônica tiveram que até sedá-la – falou chorando ainda mais.

- Eu já estou no aeroporto chego ai antes do dia acabar – Carlisle soava ainda mais preocupado – Nós vamos trazê-la pra casa, não tem sentido ela ficar longe da família durante esse processo de recuperação.

- Vai ser tão difícil – Esme falou mais pra si do que para o marido – Eu preciso de você aqui – As lágrimas rolavam pelos seu rosto livremente.

- Me desculpa por não poder ter ido antes – Ele falou sofrendo junto com a esposa – Eu chegou ai logo.

- Eu vou ficar te esperando – Esme falou ainda chorando – Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Tenho que desligar o celular vamos decolar – Ele falou se despedindo dela.

- Um beijo – Ela falou e desligou depois dele.

Quando o efeito do calmante passou já era noite, Alice acordou mais atordoada que da primeira vez.

- Minha filha – Carlisle falou passando a mão no seu rosto.

- Papai – Ela falou chorosa quando se lembrou que estava em um hospital.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo – Ele falou sofrendo pela filha.

- Como eu vou dançar papai? – Ela chorava ainda mais – Dançar é minha vida.

- Filha você vai poder dançar novamente, mas vai precisar de algum tempo pra se recuperar totalmente – Ele estava tentando reconfortá-la.

- Eu acabei de ser escolhida primeira bailarina.

- Você precisa ficar calma – Carlisle não sabia o que dizer, sua filha estava desconsolada.

- Boa noite – O médico de Alice falou entrando no quarto – Você precisa ficar calma que eu vou te explicar tudo o que aconteceu e o que foi feito.

Alice assentiu, mas continuou chorando.

O médico explicou para ela o que aconteceu com sua perna e joelho, falou qual foi o papel da cirurgia para fazê-la andar novamente.

- Quanto tempo vai levar a recuperação? – Ela perguntou entre soluços.

- Para o seu joelho estar totalmente curado, no mínimo dois anos – O médico respondeu deixando Alice ainda mais desolada – Eu vou deixá-los a sos – Ele falou e saiu do quarto.

- Acabou – Ela falou pra si.

- Não fale assim – Esme falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ele disse que você vai poder dançar novamente.

- Você não entende – Ela falou chorando – Eu nunca mais vou ser a mesma meu joelho nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.

Esme não sabia o que falar e olhou para o marido em busca de apoio.

- Nós vamos te levar pra casa e você vai pode se recuperar e quando estiver bem decide o que quer fazer – Carlisle falou abraçando a esposa e segurando a mão da filha.

Alice passou os dias seguintes recebendo visitas de seus amigos e aproveitando para se despedir deles, sairia do hospital e entraria direto em um avião de volta para a Califórnia.

- Eu vou sentir falta da minha colega de quarto – Tanya falou triste.

- Eu sinto muito pelo apartamento espero que você encontra alguém pra dividir logo – Alice falou tentando sorrir.

- Não se preocupa com isso. Quem sabe eu não me mudo pra Califórnia também.

- Isso seria incrível.

- E muito bom pra banda, afinal de contas Los Angeles é a cidade do show biz – Tanya falou animada de um jeito muito peculiar dela.

- Com certeza – Alice concordou sorrindo mais verdadeiramente.

Alice recebeu alta do hospital e estava pronta para ir pra casa.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas flores

Olha eu aqui descumprindo minhas promessas e publicando o capitulo antes que disse, mas vocês foram tão legai que eu fiquei com pena de deixar ele aqui no meu computa e não permitir que vocês lessem. Enjoy.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as respostas:

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Que bom que você gostou fico feliz em saber disso. Como forma de retribuição pelo capitulo que você me deu na sua está ganhando este. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Isso é o que acontece, não fique estérica por favor. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Coitadinha mesmo. Eles começam a aparecer nesse. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**: To atualizando até antes que prometi, espero que goste. Bjos

**Alice D. Lupin**: Mais pra você, espero que goste. Bjos

**Ci whatever**: Fico feliz de saber que gostou. Isso é o que acontece. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Fico feliz em saber que vou te ter por aqui também. Você é sempre muito bem vinda. Obrigada. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Era necessário, eu não sou do mal...Ele vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Esse eu acho que você também já leu...mais tudo bem. Obrigada por sempre ler e me aturar no MSN. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ele vai demorar pra aparecer mais logo logo estará por aqui. Bjos

Tudo respondido.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	4. Voltando para a Califórnia

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **MahRathbone, **finalmente consegui escrever um capitulo e postar antes de mostrar para ela, mas acho que só aconteceu porque ela não estava no MSN. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Voltando para a Califórnia.

Alice e Esme desembarcaram e Carlisle e Edward estavam esperando por elas no portão de desembarque.

Edward sorriu para a irmã quando a viu e foi logo dar um abraço.

- Senti sua falta – Ela falou triste quase chorando.

- Eu também baixinha – Ele falou apertando mais o abraço.

Edward e Alice tinham uma relação especial, eles eram mais que irmãos eram cúmplices e melhores amigos.

Ela sabia que podia contar com ele pra tudo e vice versa.

- Oi pai – Ela falou depois do abraço, sorrindo para o pai.

- Bem vinda de volta, minha menina – Carlisle falou a abraçando.

- A gente pode ir pra casa? – Alice perguntou olhando todos – Eu to morta de cansaço não vejo a hora de me jogar na minha antiga cama.

- Claro vamos – Carlisle falou ajudando Esme com os carinhos de bagagens.

Alice desceu do carro e ficou olhando a casa por algum tempo, quando uma lágrima começou a descer pelo seu rosto.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou, triste, colocando uma braço envolta dos seus ombros.

Alice suspirou e secou a lágrima.

- Eu nunca imaginei que voltaria pra casa para me afundar na minha desgraça – Ela estava se sentindo muito negativa e pessimista.

- Para de bobagem, você vai dar a volta por cima e sua vida vai ser tão boa quanto antes – Edward falou tentando animá-la.

- Vamos conversar lá dentro – Carlisle falou para os filhos.

Os dois sorriram para o pai, Alice mais sem sentimento que Edward.

- E o Emmett porque não foi me buscar, também? – Ela perguntou entrando na casa depois que Edward a ajudou a pegar as muletas.

- BEM VINDA – Todos dentro da casa gritaram quando ela entrou.

_Ótimo, platéia para assistir minha desgraça_. Ela pensou enquanto dava um abraço desajeitado em Emmett, por causa das muletas.

- É bom ter o nosso furação de volta – Emmett falou sorrindo como uma criança para a irmã.

- Obrigada – Ela falou sincera.

Alice estava deprimida em deixar Nova York, onde tinha vivido coisas incríveis. Sua vida tinha mudado e não tinha nada que poderia fazer quanto a isso, mas nesse momento com a sua família percebia que teria que recomeçar e aceitar que não era pra ser.

- Tio Ado – Ela falou sorrindo para o tio que veio abraçá-la.

- Como está minha linda? – Ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Poderia estar melhor, mas vou vivendo – Ela falou sorrindo forçado.

Rose sorriu para a cunhada e deu um abraço apertado.

- Agora assim essa cidade ta completa de novo – Rose falou sorrindo muito sincera, que a fez Alice sorrir de volta da mesma forma.

- Tia Jane – Ela falou para a mulher que vinha da cozinha com uma bandeja na mão.

- Oi meu amor – Ela respondeu bando a bandeja na mão de Emmett, que ficou com cara de quem não sabe o que fazer com aquilo – Você fez muita falta.

- Obrigada tia.

Alice não estava nada confortável com aquela recepção, tudo que queria era se jogar na cama e sentir pena de si mesma.

Ela se sentou no sofá e passou a dar atenção a várias conversas ao mesmo tempo, até que Rosalie veio sentar ao seu lado pronta para partilhar fofocas.

- Me conta – Alice falou como quem prevê o futuro.

Rose olhou desconfiada, mas não deu muita importância.

- A sua nova cunhada deve chagar a qualquer momento – Ela falou baixo só para Alice ouvir.

- E como ela é? – Alice perguntou interessada.

- Não tem nada de mais, principalmente pelos padrões Edward de namoradas, mas ela é muito simpática, quando fala claro – Rosalie falou sorrindo.

- Como você é má – Alice falou sorrindo para a cunhada – Me fala mais, como foi quando vocês a conheceram?

- Na verdade ninguém estava esperando por isso. Ele a trouxe no jantar de sexta feira sem avisar ninguém, a coitadinha ficou tão envergonhada que parecia um pimentão – Rosalie riu ao lembrar do dia.

- Ele a jogou direto para os leões sem nem um aviso prévio? – Alice perguntou chocada.

- Ela mal respirava durante o jantar – Rosalie riu ainda mais, do fato – Mas o ápice da coisa foi quando o Emmett, com toda a sutileza que lhe é peculiar, fez uma piadinha sobre a vida sexual dos seus pais.

- E ela? – Alice perguntou espantada.

- Quase morreu engasgada – Rosalie ria tanto que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Sério? – Alice perguntou, também, rindo.

Rosalie apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e continuou a rir.

- O meu irmão é uma anta – Alice falou batendo a palma da mão na testa.

- Aparentemente o Edward não tinha alertado ela da indiscrição que tem com irmão – Roso falou ainda rindo.

- E depois disso?

- Ela conseguiu se recuperar do engasgo, mas dava pra ver que se ela pudesse enfiaria a cabeça embaixo da mesa.

- Coitada, será que o Edward ainda não percebeu que os jantares de sexta é só pra namorados que já sabem com que tipo de família está lidando? – Alice perguntou pra si mesma ainda rindo – Pelo menos sobreviveu, então acho que ela deve gostar dele de verdade.

- Com certeza, a coitada pagou todos os micos possíveis naquele jantar – Rosalie falou respirando fundo para recobrar a calma depois do acesso de risos.

- Como assim?

- Ela é muito desastrada e depois desse incidente a coisa piorou ainda mais. Ela derrubou a garrafa de vinho e quando estava indo embora tropeçou nos degraus da porta e quase caiu em cima do seu pai – Rosalie recomeçou a rir acompanhada da Alice – Se ele não a segurasse os dois iriam parar na calçada do lado de fora da casa.

- Coitada – Alice falou rindo, quase tanto quando Rosalie.

- E isso ainda não foi o pior – Rose falou secando as lágrimas da bochecha.

- Dá pra ficar pior? – Alice falou respirando fundo.

- Com o Emmett sempre dá pra ficar pior. Quando o seu pai estava tentando colocá-la em cima dos pés de novo, ele me solta uma das dele – Rosalie respirou fundo – Já ta pegando o filho agora vai atacar o pai – Ela recomeçou a rir junto com Alice.

- Meu deus e ela ainda está com o Edward depois desse desastre? – Alice falou rindo tanto que sua barriga começou a doer.

- Do que vocês estão rindo tanto? – Edward perguntou sentando no braço do sofá ao lado de Alice.

Alice respirou fundo e depois de secar as lágrimas olhos olhou para o irmão.

- Você é um idiota maior.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Como você apresenta uma namorada para a família em pleno jantar de sexta?

- Como você é linguaruda – Edward falou com desdém para Rosalie.

Ela recomeçou a rir da história.

- Eu não pensei direito – Ele falou para a irmã.

- Não, você não pensou nadinha – Alice falou rindo junto com Rosalie.

- Ela chegou – Ele falou levantando e indo para a porta da casa.

- Então aquela é a pobre coitada – Alice falou se esticando para ver melhor.

- A própria – Rosalie falou levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Alice pegou as muletas e foi para a porta se apresentar para a nova cunhada.

- Bella, querida – Esme falou dando um abraço nela.

- Como você está Esme? – Ela perguntou educada.

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- Oi – Alice falou se aproximando.

- Bella essa é a minha irmã Alice – Edward falou apresentando as duas.

- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Alice. O seu irmão me falou muito de você – Bella falou sorrindo para Alice.

- Eu juro que é tudo mentira – Alice falou rindo e Bella a acompanhou.

- Eu só falo bem de você – Edward se defendeu.

- Não, você fala de mim, não tem como as coisas que a gente fez juntos serem boas – Ela falou rindo.

Esme olhou desconfiada para os dois.

- Que tipo de coisa? – Perguntou.

- Nada – Os dois falaram aos mesmo tempo.

- Sei – Ela falou ainda desconfiada – Bella quer beber alguma coisa?

- Um suco – Ela falou sem jeito.

- Vai buscar Edward que eu vou ver se está tudo bem na cozinha – Esme falou mandona e saiu em direção a cozinha.

- Ela é um general – Ele falou olhando as costas da mãe – Eu já volto.

- Ok – Bella sorriu para ele o olhou preocupada para Emmett que gesticulava muito enquanto contava um história para os tios.

- Com o tempo você aprende a ignorar as piadinhas indiscretas dele – Alice falou olhando para o irmão.

- Sua família é ótima, são todos tão... – Bella parou a frase para pensar no termo mais adequado.

- Sem noção, intrometida, irritante – Alice deu algumas opções.

- Espirituosa – Bella falou rindo.

- Ou seja tudo que eu disse – Alice falou sorrindo para a cunhada – Eu gostei de você. Acho que vamos ser grandes amigas.

- Você não vai querer isso – Edward falou entregando um copo para a namorada – Essa consegue ser pior que o Emmett.

Alice lhe mostrou a língua.

- E também mais infantil – Ele falou rindo para a irmã.

- Bellinha – Emmett falou alto, fazendo Bella corar.

- Olá Emmett – Ela falou sorrindo sem graça.

- Dá um abraço no seu cunhadinho – Ele falou já puxando ela para um abraço de urso.

Bella estava completamente vermelha depois do abraço.

- Meu irmão – Edward falou dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão – Você é a criatura mais...

- Espirituosa – Alice falou rindo e piscando para Bella, que também sorriu.

- Obrigado, faço o que posso – Emmett falou estufando o peito.

- Me desculpa sempre – Edward falou dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

- Tudo bem, eu já to me acostumando com isso – Bella falou um pouco envergonhada.

- Aposto que o Emmett já achou um jeito de te deixar envergonhada – Rosalie falou se juntando a eles e dando um abraço em Bella.

- To começando a achar que é de propósito – Edward falou para a cunhada.

Todos riram.

O resto da recepção passou de forma divertida, Emmett sempre achava uma forma de deixar Bella vermelha e Rosalie estava encarregada de dar um beliscão cada vez que ele fazia isso.

Alice estava se sentindo muito melhor, mais feliz em saber que a família era a única coisa que poderia deixá-la feliz novamente.

_Mas é claro que eles tem suas vidas_. Ela pensou olhando todas na sala e sentindo uma onda de pessimismo, novamente.

Quando as pessoas começaram a irem embora já estava tarde e Alice mal se agüentava em pé.

- Eu vou descansar um pouco – Ela falou andando para as escadas.

- Eu te ajudo – Emmett falou pegando a irmã no colo.

- Eu posso andar, sabia? – Ela falou ligeiramente irritada.

- Pra que andar quando você pode ser carregada pelo deus grego aqui?

Alice girou os olhos e riu do irmão.

- Obrigada – Ela falou quando ele a colocou no chão no quarto.

- Não por isso – Ele falou dando um abraço na irmã – Eu te amo muito e tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela se emocionou com a repentina declaração do irmão.

Emmett podia ser um pouco indiscreto, mas tinha um grande coração.

- Eu vou acreditar em você – Ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele piscou para ela e antes de sair deu um beijo na sua testa.

Alice se sentou na beira da cama e ficou olhando pela janela um tempo.

_A vista é tão melhor que em Nova York_.

* * *

N/A: Olá amores

Esse ficou grande...não vão ficar mal acostumadas, é que tinha muita coisa pra contar então não podia deixar nada de fora.

Como vocês são ansiosas...O Jasper vai, para a infelicidade geral, demorar para aparecer. Eu estou calculando lá pelo capitulo 6 ou 7. Então paciência, que eles vão sim se conhecer e ele vai alegrar o mundo da Alice.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Esse você não leu ainda...yey. Não fica lendo aquele final sem graça, não, só pra ficar infeliz. Ela vai ficar mais feliz sim, mas vai se sentir bem deprimida ainda por um tempinho. A gente vai ter que concordar em discordar nessa, afinal sou eu quem te atazana no MSN sempre e sinto a maior depressão quando ligo e vejo que você não está online, como hoje por exemplo. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Ta ai mais pra você. Eu também espero, vamos torcer juntas. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Vai ficar mais alegre com o passar do tempo. Ele vai demorar um pouquinho, mas quando aparecer vai ajudar muito ela. Obrigada você é muito fofa. Bjos

**Alice D. Lupin**: Coitadinha mesmo ela não merecia isso. Ele vai demorar sim, mas por um bom motivo, ela precisa ver que a vida era muito ruim sem ele. Ta postado. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ai tem mais pra você. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Eu nunca cansaria de você, linda pode me encher que reviews que eu fica muito feliz em saber o que você está achando. Bjos

**Daianelm**: Eu fico lisonjeada em saber que você vai abrir uma exceção para a minha fic. Ta ai o seguinte para você. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Coitada de você, mas tudo ficou bem? eu espero que sim. Ela vai conhecer ele sim, mas vai demorar um pouquinho. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ta atualizada. Bjos

**witchysha**: Coitada mesmo, e ela sabe de tudo isso que você disse por isso ficou tão desolada com a noticia. Ele vai demorar sim, mas por um bom motivo. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Que bom que você está gostando. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Ci whatever**: Isso pode ser verdade, mas vai saber...Ta postado. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Fico feliz em saber que você gostou, mas não que você chorou. Obrigada você é muito fofa. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Não morra por favor, Eu fico feliz em saber que você está lendo minhas coisinhas e está gostando tanto. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Eles sem duvidas é o meu casal preferido, não tem como não gostar deles, são muito fofos juntos. Que bom que vou ter você por aqui, também. Obrigada por sempre deixar um mensagem. Isso é o que acontece, espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	5. O amigo do Emmett

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Marianne S. Denali, **fiquei muito feliz com a sua review. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 4 – O amigo do Emmett.

- Como ela está indo? – Edward perguntou sentando no balcão da cozinha.

- Desce daí – Esme falou brava – Senta na banqueta.

Ele desceu e fez como a mãe disse.

- Ela está me dando nos nervos – Esme confessou olhando para fora da cozinha para ver se Alice não estava descendo – Já faz um mês que tudo aconteceu e ela não saiu de casa desde então.

- Nossa que mãe mais compreensiva – Edward falou sarcástico.

- Você sabe muito bem como a sua irmã é quando não tem nada pra fazer – Esme se defendeu e cortou um pão para o filho.

- É ela consegue ser bem irritante – Ele concordou e tirou o pão da mão da mãe – Ta tentando me matar com tanta manteiga?

- Você quer queijo? – Ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta do filho, abrindo a geladeira.

- Quero – Ele respondeu bebendo do café da xícara da mãe.

- Será que dá pra pegar a própria xícara? – Ela perguntou irritada e pegou outra xícara para Edward.

- Bom dia família – Emmett falou entrando no cozinha e bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

- Para com isso – Ele falou irritado empurrando a mão do irmão.

- Você não tem casa não? – Emmett perguntou pra ele depois de dar um beijo estralado na mãe.

- Vim tomar café com a minha mãe – Edward falou olhando o reflexo na janela da cozinha e arrumando os fios de cabelo no lugar.

- Não, ele veio tomar o meu café isso sim – Esme falou pegando uma xícara para Emmett.

- Cadê a coisinha? – Emmett sentou ao lado de Edward e roubou uma fatia do seu pão.

- Eu to comendo isso ai – Ele falou bravo tentando pegar o pão de volta, mas Emmett enfiou tudo na boca e ficou sorrindo com a boca cheia – Você é um babaca.

- Porque sempre parece que meus filhos ainda tem 10 anos de idade? – Esme perguntou para ela mesma.

- Mãe cadê aquela minha blusa vermelha? – Alice perguntou entrando na cozinha – Oi Emm, oi Ed.

- Coisinha! – Emmett falou feliz quando finalmente conseguiu engolir a fatia de pão.

Alice fez uma careta para o irmão e vou a olhar para a mãe.

- Você já olhou na lavanderia? – Esme perguntou respirando fundo.

Alice ficou olhando para ela com olhos suplicantes.

- Eu vou olhar na lavanderia – Esme falou saindo da cozinha.

O telefone tocou e Alice foi atender.

- Alice está tirando mamãe do sério – Edward falou para o irmão quando eles ficaram sozinhos na cozinha.

- Ela está com o modo elfa irritante ligado? – Emmett perguntou pegando mais uma fatia do pão do irmão.

Edward o olhou feio, mas continuou a conversa.

- Ela são sai de casa desde do acidente.

- ALICE, ACHEI – Esme gritou para a filha quando entrou na cozinha – Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa – Ela falou, desesperada, para os filhos.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – Emmett falou depois de pensar por um instante.

- Que tipo de idéia? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Ed será que você pode ir buscar a minha máquina no conserto? – Alice os interrompeu.

- Só se for depois da aula – Ele falou para a irmã.

- Mas daí a loja já vi estar fechada, vai antes, por favor – Ela pegou apoiando o queixo no ombro do irmão.

- Alice antes eu não posso tenho que passar na biblioteca da faculdade – Edward falou se irritando com a irmã.

- Ah. Você vive naquela biblioteca, um dia que não for não vai fazer diferença – Ela falou jogando a mão e abrindo a geladeira.

Edward ficou olhando para todos sem saber o que responder.

- Alice eu faço medicina, lembra? Tenho que estudar muito – Ele falou ainda mais irritado.

Ele olhou para o Emmett e movimentou a boca sem fazer som " Se você tem um plano hora de colocar em prática".

- Deixa comigo – Ele respondeu baixinho só para o irmão ouvir – Eu vou buscar pra você.

- Sério Emm? Você é o melhor irmão do mundo – Ela falou sorrindo – Mãe será que você pode pegar a notinha no meu quarto? O Emmett vai precisar dela para retirar a câmera.

- Claro meu amor – Esme respondeu sorrindo falsamente.

Alice sentou na banqueta do lado oposto que Emmett tinha sentado e entregou as muletas para Edward, que ficou olhando para elas sem saber o que fazer.

Ele olhou para o irmão e falou mais uma vez sem som "AGORA".

- Coisinha – Emmett falou sorrindo.

- Quer parar de me chamar assim? – Alice falou fazendo uma careta.

- Que seja – Emmett falou despreocupado – Eu vou marcar um encontro com um amigo meu pra você.

Alice o olhou chocada.

- Que ótimo filho – Esme falou entregando a nota da máquina para Emmett.

- Não, obrigada – Alice voltou sua atenção para o café em sua frente.

- Não seja boba, claro que você vai – Esme faria qualquer coisa para tirar a filha de casa nem que fosse por algumas horas – Você está precisando sair um pouco e conhecer pessoas novas.

- Mãe eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não tenho nada que combine com cinza muleta – Alice respondeu erguendo uma das muletas que Edward apoiou na beira da bancada.

- Eu concordo com a mãe, vai te fazer bem – _E pra gente melhor ainda_. Completou mentalmente.

- Eu vou ligar pra ele hoje mesmo e dizer que você topou. Amanha está bom? – Emmett perguntou comendo mais um pão do Edward.

- Você não tem fundo não? – Edward perguntou bravo e afastando o prato do irmão.

- Como é o nome desse seu amigo? – Alice perguntou ignorando a luta, pelo prato, dos irmãos.

- Felix – Ele respondeu finalmente tomando o prato de Edward – Ele faz seu tipo.

- Não sei, seus amigos são muito diferentes – Alice respondeu desconfiada.

- Relaxa e confia no seu irmãozão aqui.

- Tudo bem – Alice concordou – Eu vou ver se acho umas coisas no e-bay. Até mais pra vocês.

- Alice você tem fisioterapia daqui a pouco – Esme a lembrou.

- Felipe ligou e disse que ele via se atrasar, um pouco, hoje – Ela contou já saindo da cozinha.

- Pelo menos ela concordou em ir – Esme falou aliviada.

- Vai ser um sucesso – Emmett falou confiante – Me deixa ir senão a Rose me mata se eu deixo ela muito tempo sozinha na loja.

Emmett levantou e deu um beijo na cabeça do irmão que fez uma cara de nojo.

- Você está limpando sua boca no meu cabelo? – Ele falou irritado.

- Tchau mãe – Deu um beijo na mãe e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

************************

Mensagem recebida as 14:32

Enviada por Irmãozão Emmett

Coisinha, já falei com o Felix e ele concordou com o encontro amanha as 8, naquele restaurante da rua Audrey. Não vai dar o cano no meu amigo.

Até mais coisinha.

************************

Alice fechou o celular e girou os olhos, não queria ir nesse encontro, mas sabia que precisava sair um pouco de casa. Então resolveu responder o irmão.

************************

Enviar nova mensagem de texto

Já falei pra parar de me chamar de coisinha. Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou dar o cano no seu amigo.

Bjos te amo.

************************

No dia seguinte Alice foi se arrumar para ir ao encontro com Felix.

- PAI, PEDE PRA MÂE O MEU VESTIDO QUE ELA PASSOU – Ela gritou do quarto para o pai que nem sabia onde estava.

Carlisle estava encostado na máquina de lavar na lavanderia olhando a esposa passar o vestido da filha.

- Será que se a gente ficar quietinhos ela vai pensar que a gente morreu? – Ele perguntou para a Esme.

- É capaz dela dizer que eu morri nem deixei passado o vestido dela – Esme falou irritada.

- Eu espero que esse amigo do Emmett a tire de casa a partir de agora – Ele falou também cansado do comportamento da filha.

- Só nos resta sonhar – Esme falou saindo da lavanderia com o vestido na mão.

- Eu vou te levar para jantar – Carlisle falou abraçando a esposa por trás – Aproveitando que a nossa benção estará fora de casa.

- Ótimo – Esme falou se virando e sorrindo para o marido – Deixa eu me livrar da nossa benção primeiro.

Ela deu um selinho no marido e foi levar o vestido da filha.

Alice chegou ao restaurante combinado e olhou em volta para ver se reconhecia alguém que poderia ser o Felix.

- Boa noite mesa para quantos? – A recepcionista perguntou para ela.

- Eu vou encontrar uma pessoa, mas não sei quem ele é – Alice respondeu olhando o bar.

- A senhorita pode esperar no bar – Ela falou apontando a parte do restaurante.

Alice agradeceu e foi para o bar esperar o amigo do irmão chegar.

_Era só essa que me faltava ter que ficar aqui esperando_.

- Alice? – Um homem perguntou atrás dela.

Alice se virou devagar e deu de cara com um tórax maior que o do seu irmão, e olha que Emmett era um homem bem grande.

_Onde eu fui me meter?_ Ela perguntou pra si mesma olhando toda a extensão do homem em sua frente.

- Oi eu sou o Felix amigo do Emmett – Ele falou sorrindo.

_Eu vou matar o Emmett_. Alice pensou se forçando a sorrir.

- Claro, eu sou a Alice – Ela falou ainda sorrindo forçadamente.

- Ufa – Ele falou e ela ficou olhando pra ele sem entender – É que eu estava preocupado, quando o Emmett me disse que queria me apresentar a irmã dele eu pensei "Deve ser uma baranga", mas você é bem bonitinha.

Alice ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que dizer.

_Eu vou matar o Emmett e depois eu ressuscito e mato de novo_.

Felix ficou sorrindo para ela esperando um comentário.

- Obrigada... Eu acho – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Senhor a sua mesa está pronta – A recepcionista avisou.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou para a Alice.

Ela apenas sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

_Meu deus me salva_.

- E então Alice me fala de você – Felix falou quando olhavam o cardápio.

- Bem eu era bailarina em Nova York, mas sofri um acidente – Ela começou a falar, mas foi cortada por ele.

- Ta pronta pra pedir porque eu to com uma fome – Ele falou já acenado para o garçom.

- Estão prontos para pedir? – O garçom perguntou.

- A gente vai querer

_Ele vai pedir pra mim?_

- Essa macarronada com molho bolonhesa porção pra dois e pra beber pode trazer qualquer vinho – Ele pediu e dispensou o garçom não dando chances pra ela dizer nada.

Alice sorriu olhando em volta atrás da saída mais próxima.

- De nada – Ele falou piscando pra ela.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele sem entender.

- Por ter feito o pedido – Felix explicou – Eu sei que mulher adora essas coisas. Mas e ai qual é a das muletas? Espero que não seja um dano permanente, não dá pra ser atraente e manco ao mesmo tempo – Ele riu do que disse.

Alice sentia cada vez mais vontade de fugir correndo o mais rápido que as muletas permitissem.

- Eu sofri um acidente – Ela explicou ainda chocada.

- Hum... Ainda bem, porque se você tivesse nascido assim eu estava fora – Ele falou deixando ela cada vez mais chocada.

_Chega disso_. Ela pensou colocando o guardanapo na mesa.

- Onde você vai? – Ele perguntou com a mão em cima da sua.

- Ao toalete – Ela mentiu se livrando da mão dele. _Pra nunca mais voltar_.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Oi – Alice falou para a recepcionista – Será que você pode avisar o homem com quem estava jantando que eu tive que ir embora?

- Claro – A recepcionista falou compreensiva.

- Obrigada – Alice falou antes de deixar o restaurante e pegar o primeiro táxi que viu em sua frente.

Alice desceu do táxi na casa do irmão e bateu na porta com os punhos o mais forte que conseguiu.

- EMMETT ABRE ESSA PORTA PRA EU TE MATAR.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas.

Alguém mais ai ficou com vontade de matar a Alice, ela ta muito chata. Coitada da Esme que tem que aturar tudo isso.

Ainda não foi nesse que o lindo do Jasper deu o ar de sua graça, vamos ser pacientes ele vai surgir em breve. Já escrevi o capitulo em que eles se conhecem...paciência meu povo paciência.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Agora vão ficar mais alegre os capítulos. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Vou tentar continuar assim. Eu sempre acabo te contando, mas aquela pergunta de 24 horas eu guardo a sete chaves. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Obrigada flor, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ela agora via ficar mais alegrinha, espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Logo logo ele aparece. O meu anjo da guarda agradece e eu fico feliz. E me desculpa mais um vez por tudo que eu fiz essa semana, o meu coração está pesado até agora, mas já estou me redimindo. Eu também t amo flor. Bjos

**Marianne S. Denali**: Eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua review linda de morrer que resolvi te dar esse capitulo. Espero que goste. E Muito obrigada por ler. Bjos

**Ci whatever**: Eu já sei como eles vãos e conhecer, mas não vou contar...kkk Eu já escrevi o capitulo do encontro e acho que ficou bem legal. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Alice D. Lupin**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora as coisa ficam mais engraçadas. Ta continuada. Bjos.

**Milena Fernandes**: Ele vai aparecer logo. Agora as coisas ficam mais cômicas. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Agora as coisas vão ficar mais comicamente trágicas. Ele vai aparecer agüenta um pouquinho. Eu também te adoro linda. Bjos

**Srta. Ayarumi-Granger**: Ta continuada. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Eu estou ficando preocupada com esse seu vicio...kk Agora as coisas vão ficar mais cômicas até para a Alice. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Agora as coisa vão ficar muito mais engraçadas. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Viih. Best**: Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**witchysha**: Ai não me escraviza já basta eu... Eu fico feliz que você esta gostando linda. Te amo muito. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	6. O amigo do Edward

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a** SAMsamCullen**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 5 – O amigo do Edward.

- Alice? – Rosalie abriu a porta confusa.

- Cadê aquela besta do meu irmão – Alice entrou na casa furiosa.

- Coisinha – Emmett falou, todo feliz, entrando na sala com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão – Espera você não deveria ta no jantar?

- Eu juro que vou te matar – Ela falou brava e bateu com a muleta no braço dele.

- Ai, porque isso? – Ele perguntou, esfregando o lugar onde ela tinha batido.

- Ele é o seu tipo – Alice fez uma imitação do irmão.

- Calma, eu to perdida, o que aconteceu? – Rosalie perguntou entrando a frente para evitar que Alice batesse mais no Emmett.

- O seu marido é uma besta, foi isso que aconteceu – Alice respondeu brava tentando passar pela cunhada para bater no irmão.

- O que você fez dessa vez? – Rosalie se virou e olhou Emmett nos olhos.

- Nada, eu só ajudei a tirar a elfa irritante de casa pra mamãe ter um pouco de paz – Emmett se defendeu e foi para trás do sofá para onde Alice não pudesse mais bater nele com as muletas.

- Eu não sou irritante – Alice se defendeu e ficou mais brava.

- Ah por favor, ninguém mais te agüenta – Emmett falou de trás do sofá – Você fica muito irritante quando não tem nada pra fazer e já ta tirando a mamãe do sério.

Alice estreitou os olhos pro irmão.

- O que foi que o Emmett fez, Alice? – Rosalie perguntou depois de lançar um olhar mortal para o marido.

- Ele me marcou um encontro com uns dos amigos deles – Alice respondeu ainda estreitando os olhos para o irmão.

- Que amigo? – Rosalie perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e se virando para olhar o marido.

- O Felix? – Sua resposta soou quase como uma pergunta.

- QUEM? – Rosalie perguntou chocada – Pode bater nele Alice.

Alice o olhou diabólica e pegou a muleta para bater no irmão mais uma vez, mas ele era mais rápido que ela e parou atrás de Rosalie a segurando como um escudo.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar – Ele se defendeu do ataque da irmã movendo Rosalie de lugar – Para com isso você vai acertar a Rose.

- Me larga Emmett – Rosalie falou brava.

- Não, ela vai me bater se eu largar – Ele moveu Rosalie mais uma vez e dessa vez Alice a acertou sem querer.

- Ai – Ela reclamou.

- Rose me desculpa – Alice falou preocupada.

- Emmett Cullen, me solta agora – Rosalie falou tão brava que Emmett a soltou imediatamente.

- Pode continuar Alice – Rosalie falou depois de se afastar do marido.

- Ei, o que aconteceu com até a morte os separe? – Ele perguntou ofendido se esquivando de mais um ataque da irmã.

- Felix? Emmett sério? – Rosalie perguntou inconformada.

- Você conhece aquele ser? – Alice parou de acertar o irmão e se virou para a cunhada.

- Infelizmente – Ela respondeu brava com Emmett.

- Ótimo você concorda comigo – Alice falou e se virou para dar mais um soco no braço do irmão.

- Ta bom já chega – Emmett falou bravo – Eu só tava tentando ajudar.

- Mas o Felix? – Rosalie perguntou inconformada.

- Era o único amigo solteiro e disponível – Ele se defendeu.

- Nossa e eu fico imaginando porque, ele é um partidão – Alice falou sarcástica.

- Mamãe já não ta agüentando mais você, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa – Ele a olhou sério – Vai qual é, você quer fazer todo mundo seus escravos quando não tem nada pra fazer.

- É eu sei – Alice falou triste, sentou no sofá e respirou fundo.

- Hei, não fica assim. Você ta tentado recomeçar e isso nunca é fácil – Rosalie falou sentando ao seu lado e colocando o braço nos seus ombros.

- É eu sei – Ela repetiu mais uma vez – Mas eu realmente esperava que a noite de hoje desse certo, sabe?

- A gente vai arrumar um cara que consiga te aturar – Emmett falou sentando do outro lado da irmã.

Rosalie o olhou feio.

- É que é tão difícil ter o meu o sonho arrancado de mim dessa forma – Alice falou colocando a cabeça no ombro da cunhada e começando a chorar.

- Não fica assim Alice, as coisas acontecem por um motivo, e essa não vai ser diferente você vai ver – Rose falou passando a mão no ombro dela.

- Logo tudo vai ficar bem – Emmett falou com olhos de desculpas – Me desculpa pelo Felix. Mas você o deixou lá sozinho?

- Eu pedi pra garçonete avisar ele que eu tinha ido embora – Alice falou olhando o irmão e sorrindo fraco.

- Tomara que ela não tenha dito nada ainda e ele esteja lá até agora – Rosalie falou sorrindo.

- É capaz dele achar que eu me perdi no caminho do banheiro – Alice falou sorrindo um pouco mais.

- Eu tive uma idéia – Rosalie falou para animar a cunhada – Você dorme aqui hoje e amanha a gente vai fazer compras, que tal?

- Faz tempo que eu não compro nada que não seja pelo e-bay – Ela respondeu mais animada.

- Ótimo, eu vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes pra você – Rosalie se levantou e foi em direção a escada.

- Eu ainda não te perdoei – Alice falou olhando feio para o irmão.

- Logo passa e você vai ver que era só TPM e o Felix é um cara legal – Emmett falou despreocupado ligando a tv.

- Você bebeu? – Ela perguntou ofendida.

- Ainda não – Ele falou pegando a garrafa de cerveja onde tinha deixado.

Ela cruzou os braços, ofendida e olhou para a tv.

- Vai ter volta – Ela prometeu para o irmão.

No dia seguinte Alice e Rosalie passaram o dia no shopping, e encheram o porta malas do carro com sacolas.

- Vocês deveriam jantar em casa hoje – Alice falou para Rose quando elas já estavam dentro do carro para irem embora.

- Pode ser liga pro Emmett e fala pra ele nos encontrar lá quando sair da loja – Rose falou tirando o carro da vaga do estacionamento.

- Ta vou ligar – Ela concordou já pegando o celular – Vou ligar pra minha mãe, também e avisar que vocês estão indo.

- Faz isso.

Rosalie estacionou na frente da casa dos sogros e olhou o carro do marido, desconfiada.

- Ele já chegou?

- Ele me disse no telefone que já estava saindo da loja – Alice falou pegando a chave na mão de Rose para abrir o porta malas.

- Mas então ele fechou a loja mais cedo – Ela ficou pensando.

- ROSE – Alice chamou alto – Ele ta lá dentro quando a gente entrar você pergunta pra ele – Estendeu umas sacolas para a cunhada ajudar a carregar.

- O Edward está aqui também – Rose falou abrindo a porta pra Alice entrar.

- É eu vi o carro dele – Ela entrou e olhou para a sala atrás de alguém – TEM ALGUÉM EM CASA?

- Estamos na cozinha – Esme respondeu.

Alice e Rose deixaram as sacolas no pé da escada e foram para a cozinha.

- Virou festa? – Alice perguntou sorrindo para todos

- Acabou que o Edward e a Bella apareceram também – Esme falou dando um beijo na nora.

- Você ao tem mais casa não? – Alice perguntou para Edward quando dava um beijo nele e na Bella.

- Porque todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? – Edward perguntou indignado – O Emmett fica aqui tanto quanto eu.

- É mas eu sou o filho preferido – Emmett falou presunçoso.

- Alice eu fiquei sabendo do seu super encontro – Edward falou rindo para provocar o irmão.

Todos riram.

- Vocês ficam rindo porque não foram vocês que tiveram que aturar um completo animal – Alice falou irritada sentando entre Emmett e Bella.

- Felix é um cara... – Emmett falou pensando no melhor termo.

- Peculiar – Alice e Bella falaram juntas e riram.

- Qual é a piada particular ai? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- Nada – Elas falaram, mais uma vez, juntas.

- Mas Alice, diferente do anta ai – Edward falou apontando para Emmett – Eu tenho um amigo que eu acho que você vai gostar.

- Será que dá pra me deixar se recuperar do desastre de ontem primeiro? – Alice falou pegando uma batata chips do pacote em cima da bancada.

- Qual é o Marcus é um cara legal – Edward tentou convencer a irmã.

- Marcus? Qual Marcus? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- O Marcus da faculdade – Edward esclareceu e voltou sua atenção para a irmã – E ai topa?

Alice respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

- Você conhece ele? – Alice perguntou para Bella

- Conheço ele é uma cara legal – Bella respondeu.

- Viu – Edward falou como quem tem razão – E ai topa ou não?

- Já que eu to inferno é melhor abraçar o capeta – Ela falou sem animo e todos riram.

- Eu vou ligar pra ele e te falo – Edward falou presunçoso olhando para o irmão.

- Até parece que ela vai se divertir mais com um nerd, como esse seu amigo deve ser – Emmett respondeu a provocação.

- Parem os dois – Carlisle teve que intervir para colocar um fim nas provocações – Quantos anos nossos filhos tem mesmo? – Ele perguntou para a esposa.

- 10 e 9 – Ela respondeu apontando para Emmett e Edward.

- Às vezes parece menos – Carlisle falou e todos riram exceto Emmett e Edward.

Eles jantaram juntos, pizza porque Esme não teve tempo de preparar o jantar. Alice contou em detalhes o seu encontro com o Felix e todos riram principalmente da parte que Felix perguntou se ela era manca.

Edward tinha marcado o encontro da Alice com Marcus para o fim de semana, ela estava se arrumando quando sua mãe entrou no quarto.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – Ela perguntou olhando a filha.

- Não mãe ta tudo bem, obrigada – Alice falou entrando no closet.

Esme ficou impressionada com essa mudança de comportamento, mas decidiu não comentar nada.

- Ok, eu estou lá em baixo se você precisar de mim – Ela falou antes de sair.

- Obrigada – Alice respondeu de dentro do closet.

- Ela já ta se arrumando? – Carlisle perguntou quando a esposa entrou no escritório.

- Sim e não pediu minha ajuda – Esme contou impressionada.

- Eu já gosto desse Marcus – Carlisle falou abrindo os braços para a esposa.

Esme sentou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Você quer ir jantar? – Ele perguntou olhando ela nos olhos.

- A gente vai à festa dos Castas, lembra? – Ela lembrou o marido.

- Ah! É tinha me esquecido – Ele falou e deu mais um beijo nela antes que ela se levantasse.

- Já que a nossa benção não precisa de ajuda, eu vou tomar um banho e começar a me arrumar – Esme falou e saiu do escritório do marido.

- Papai? – Alice chamou.

- Estou no escritório, Alice – Ele a informou.

- Me faz um favor? – Ela pediu.

- Claro.

- Chama um táxi pra mim?

- Ok.

- Obrigada – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e saiu do escritório.

- O seu táxi está aqui Alice – Carlisle falou da porta quando o táxi chegou.

- Eu to indo – Ela entrou no hall com a mãe.

- Carlisle você ainda nem tomou banho? – Esme perguntou indignada.

- É rápido – Ele falou e deu um beijo na filha, desejou sorte e subiu as escadas.

- Boa sorte filha – Esme desejou antes da Alice sair de táxi.

Ela apenas sorriu e falou para o motorista aonde ir.

Alice chegou ao restaurante e viu que não tinha ninguém a esperando, então sentou no bar e ficou esperando. Quando se deu conta e olhou no relógio percebeu que já estava sentada ali há quase uma hora.

_Tudo que eu precisava, levar o bolo_. Ela deixou uma nota em cima do balcão para pagar o que tinha bebido e saiu do restaurante.

Ela viu um táxi e foi logo abrindo a porta para entrar, mas sua mão encontrou com a de alguém.

- Desculpe, mas eu vi o táxi primeiro – Ela falou irritada e se virou para encarar o estranho.

- Me desculpe – Ele sorriu e o queixo da Alice caiu.

_Fecha a boca_. Ela se chutou mentalmente.

- Eu te ajudo – Ele falou rindo da reação dela e manteve a mão estendida para que ela pudesse se apoiar.

- Obr-Obrigada – Ela gaguejou ao falar e se chutou mais uma vez – Claro que se você estiver indo para a mesma direção que eu podemos rachar – Ela ofereceu colocando a sua mão sobre a dele.

- Seria ótimo, obrigado – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e entrou no táxi depois dela – Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas.

Eu não consegui mais adiar e resolvi colocar ele logo de uma vez. Como eu disse no capitulo 6 ou 7, o próximo já é o 6 dá pra acreditar? Não era pra ele aparecer ainda tanto que nem era assim que esse capitulo terminava mas eu não resisti mais, todas vocês me pressionando, acabei mudando tudo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz que você está gostando, e viu eu te respondo mesmo falando contigo no MSN todo dia, pode me chamar de chata eu sei que eu sou...kk. Ele deu o ar da graça finalmente. Espero que goste querida e que tudo dê certo com a sua prova de Química/Física. Bjos

**Srta. Ayamani- Granger**: Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Thamy88**: E quem não matava? Até a Rose ficou do lado da Alice...kk. Ta postado. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Linda eu amei demais a sua review tanto que ganhou capitulo, espero que fique feliz, e esse é bem a aparição do lindo do Jasper. Fique feliz, Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Você me deixa tão feliz dizendo que está gostando. Espero que esse também te agrade. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Eu fico feliz que você está gostando tanto assim. Eu vou me sentir culpada eternamente, mas tudo bem...Espero que você goste desse também. Bjos

**Marianne S. Denali**: Parabéns pra você muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida...é pique é pique é hora é hora rá-tim-bum. Eu já sabia que era o seu aniversário a Alice me contou e disse pra ficar preparada. Muito obrigada pelo elogio, você é demais. Bjos

**Ci whatever**: Ela se mete em cada uma...Espero que você goste desse também. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Nesse ela o viu, mas vai ser no próximo de tudo vai começar a rolar de verdade. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Eles finalmente se conheceram, mas vai ter que esperar o próximo pra saber o que acontece. Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Eu fico feliz em saber que você gosta das minhas maluquices. O Emmett pisou na bola feio com a coitada da Alice, merece apanhar mesmo. Querida me desculpa mas você nunca vai conseguir me add no MSN com o e-mail que eu estou te passando então vou passar de novo o certo (se não der certo pega no meu perfil ou me passa o seu de novo que eu te add) juliana morais sjc arroba Hotmail. com (tudo junto sem ponto) Desculpa pelo erro. Bjos

**witchysha**: Ela tava muito chatinha mesmo, mas melhorou. A Esme nunca faria isso com sua filha, que idéia. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Eu espero que tudo mude com o fim desse capitulo, vamos torcer. Espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	7. Dizer adeus

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a** Milena Fernandes**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Dizer adeus.

Jasper chagou em casa e colocou o papel do cerimonial em cima da mesa do hall junto com as chaves do carro.

O terno preto o estava deixando sem ar, então tirou tudo e ficou apenas de calças, olhou os sapatos perto da porta e se lembrou de uma velha superstição. _Não se deve entrar de sapatos que andou em cemitérios dentro de casa_. Ele recolheu o sapato e andou até a lavanderia e os jogou dentro do tanque.

Voltando para a sala, soltou um longo suspiro e deitou no sofá de bruços. Fechou os olhos e ficou lembrando do sorriso de Camila, seu cheiro, suas manias, tudo naquele apartamento o lembrava dela.

_Não é pra menos eu comprei esse apartamento pra ela_. Pensou levantando e olhando em volta.

O apartamento tinha em cada canto as influências femininas de Camila. O abajur na mesa entre os dois sofás, ela comprou em uma feira de pulgas. As revistas em cima da mesa de centro eram todas femininas. A parede que ela destruiu ao tentar colocar um quadro que ganhou de aniversário.

Jasper se levantou do sofá e andou em direção ao quarto. No meio do caminho tropeçou em mais um vestígio de Camila, o tapete que sempre enrolava fazendo todos tropeçarem, mas que ela adorava e se recusava tirar de lá.

Ele empurrou a porta do quarto devagar e uma lufada de ar o atingiu com todo o perfume dela. Respirou fundo e enxugou a lágrima que teimava em cair.

O quarto ainda estava exatamente como eles tinham deixando quando ela começou a passar mal no meio da noite e ele a levou para o hospital.

Ele sentou na beira da cama e ficou olhando o nada, Camila o tinha deixado, e tudo que ele poderia fazer era dizer adeus.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma ultima vez, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Bom dia Senhor Whitlock – A secretária falou sorrindo – O senhor tem alguns recados urgentes.

- Bom dia – Ele respondeu sem vontade – Deixa na minha mesa, eu vou falar com Peter.

Ela assentiu e pegou os tubos nas mãos dele e entrou no escritório.

- Bom dia Peter – Jasper falou colocando a cabeça dentro do escritório do sócio.

- Bom dia Jasper, entre – Ele fez sinal para que ele entrasse e sentasse – Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo bem sim. Você falou com o Charlotte? – Ele perguntou tentando evitar o assunto de fatalmente cairia sobre sua vida.

- Sim, ela insiste nos pisos amarelos – Ele falou constrangido por não conseguir convencer a noiva.

- Faça do jeito dela, já sabemos que elas mandam no mundo mesmo – Jasper falou dando de ombros.

- É, só me resta concordar. Depois do expediente nós vamos nos reunir no The Pub, quer vir? – Peter convidou na esperança do amigo dizer sim.

- Eu vou trabalhar até tarde fica pra próxima – Jasper respondeu já se levantando para sair do escritório.

- Jasper – Peter o chamou melancólico – Você tem que seguir em frente e dizer adeus.

- Eu to tentando – Ele falou e saiu do escritório rápido.

Jasper passou o dia dentro do escritório, não saiu sequer para almoçar. E todos os dias daquele mês foram iguais, ele chegava as 8 da manha e só saia quando o vigia era a única pessoa que restava dentro do prédio.

- A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa – Peter falou preocupado para a noiva.

- Cada um lida com a perda da sua maneira, Peter – Charlotte falou sorrindo fraco para Peter.

- Mas isso não é lidar – Peter sinalizou para a direção que ficava o escritório do amigo – Isso é se afundar no sofrimento.

- Ela era a única pessoa que ele se sentia realmente próximo, amor – Ela falou tentando fazer o noive compreender que Jasper estava apenas lidando com aquela perda da única maneira que sabia.

- A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa – Ele repetiu, dessa vez mais pra si que para a noiva.

- Mas o que nós podemos fazer? – Ela perguntou sem idéias.

- Começar tirando ele de dentro desse escritório – Peter falou decidido – Vamos mudar uma coisa de cada vez.

- Boa sorte com isso – Ela falou quase sem esperança.

Alguns dias depois Peter e Jasper voltavam de uma reunião com um cliente. Peter marcava todas as reuniões que poderia para Jasper o acompanhar, isso não era diversão, mas pelo menos ele não ficava todo o tempo preso dentro do escritório.

- Isso foi promissor – Peter falou animado com a proposta que receberam.

Jasper sorriu e assentiu.

- Você vai à festa hoje, certo? – Perguntou preocupado que o seu padrinho faltasse na festa de noivado.

- Claro que eu vou – Jasper respondeu, mas Peter não sentiu muita confiança.

- Que bom porque eu e Charlotte estamos contando com você – Ele falou olhando Jasper de lado para checar a sua reação.

- Eu vou estar lá – Ele afirmou despreocupado.

Jasper estava na sala dando o nó na gravata para ir à festa de noivado do melhor amigo, quando o interfone tocou.

- Fala João – Jasper atendeu, ainda dando o nó na gravata.

- Senhor Jasper chegou uma encomenda aqui em baixo, mas como está endereçado a Sra. Camila o senhor precisa vir aqui receber.

- Eu já to descendo – Ele colocou o fone no gancho, tirou a gravata que ainda não tinha dado o nó e saiu do apartamento.

Ele voltou olhando o embrulho nas mãos tentando decifrar o que Camila poderia ter encomentedo, já fazia quase dois meses que ela tinha falecido.

Sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o embrulho na mesa de centro decidindo se deveria ou não abrir.

* * *

N/A: Olá todo mundo.

Juru voltando das cinzas por aqui, desculpa a demora minha imaginação parou de funcionar, mas uma semana foi o que bastou para tudo voltar ao normal. Vou atualiza todo mundo hoje, então podem esperar.

Eu comecei a postar a fic que vai substituir 24 horas para o casamento, ela se chama Um amor para a vida inteira. Check it out e me digam o que acham, hoje até ela vai ser atualiza.

Falando do que interessa, essa fic não chamaria a História de nós dois, se eu não contasse os passos de Jasper antes de conhecer a Alice naquele fatídico dia no táxi, então no Alice nos próximos capítulos até nos sabermos tudo da vida Jasper before Alice. Antes que alguém me acuse de preguiçosa digo que esse capitulo é curto por tinha que ser assim.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Thamy88**: Quem não aceitaria...kkk. Ta ai mais pra você, espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Eu fico feliz que você sempre gosta das coisas tontas que eu escrevo, a Alice se deu bem no final, mas isso ainda está muito longe de terminar então reviravoltas muitas delas...kk. Obrigada linda. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Eu posso conviver com o só um pouquinho...kk. Ele apareceu mas agora vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para vê-los juntos. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada linda. Eu estou escrevendo um livro sim, mas o mundo só vai ler quando eu tiver terminado, quem sabe não vira filme e eu fico famosa...kkk. Bajular-me ganha capitulo então esse é seu. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Agora então você vai ter overdose de Jasper, o sofrendo ainda coitadinho. Obrigada linda você é muito fofa me falando essas coisas. Bjos

**Ci whatever**: Ta postado, espero que goste. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Ta ai mais um pouco pra você e desculpa a demora. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Não tenha um treco até porque muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e você vai perder. Eu fico sempre muito feliz em te dar presentes, só por causa das suas reações, adoro. Essa viagem de táxi vai ser feita sim, mas vai demorar agora tenho que contar a história dele primeiro. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Viih . best**: Não sei se era isso que você esperava, então me desculpa, mas torço para que goste mesmo assim. Bjos

**Srta. Ayamani- Granger**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**witchysha**: Vai tudo se acertar assim que eu contar a história dele. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. IlovU. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ta postado, desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta ai o próximo pra você, espero que goste. Bjos

**Violet Cullen 13**: Dançar era a vida dela e ainda por cima ela é muito dramática, então tudo isso junto entornou o caldo. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	8. A vida não é justa e a morte menos ainda

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Mimy Cullen**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 7 – A vida não é justa e a morte é menos ainda.

Jasper abriu a encomenda e não pode conter as lágrimas, elas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Porque a vida tem que ser tão injusta? – Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e sentou no chão com as costas no sofá.

_- Jazz, você viu as minhas chaves? – Camila entrou na cozinha e encontrou Jasper bebendo água. _

_- Você olhou na geladeira? – Ele perguntou rindo dela, na verdade já as tinha visto na prateleira de cima da geladeira._

_- Será? – Ela se perguntou e abriu a geladeira para conferir. _

_Achou as chaves e as balançou no frente do rosto de Jasper. _

_- Porque você as colocou ai? – Ele perguntou rindo da distração dela._

_- Pra ficarem geladinhas – Ela brincou e mostrou os dentes pra ele. _

_- Só você mesmo – Ele falou rindo e balançando a cabeça. _

_- Vou sair precisa de alguma coisa da rua? – Ela perguntou jogando a bolsa no ombro. _

_- Não vou trabalhar um pouco e depois vou ver o jogo – Ele deu um beijo nela e foi para o escritório._

Jasper piscou várias vezes para tentar desembaçar a visão.

- Porque você me deixou? – Ele se perguntou colocando mais uma vez as mãos no rosto.

Jasper tirou a revista de dentro da caixa e ficou olhando o exemplar de colecionador ainda dentro da embalagem original.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? – Jasper se perguntou chorando ainda mais.

_- Camila onde você está? – Jasper perguntou quando ela atendeu o celular. _

_- Eu já to chegando ai – Ela falou ofegante – Estou a dois quarteirões._

_- Corre, o corretor não vai ficar aqui pra sempre._

_- Dois minutos eu to ai – Ela falou e desligou o celular._

_- Ela já ta chegando – Jasper falou para o corretor que estava ficando impaciente._

_Camila chegou no apartamento ofegante. _

_- Onde você estava? – Jasper perguntou impaciente. _

_- Já cheguei – Ela falou sorrindo para ele e se afastou para falar com o corretor – Boa tarde senhor Gomes, me desculpe pelo atraso – Ela se desculpou e virou para olhar o apartamento. _

_Ela começou a andar pelos cômodos com Jasper no seu encalço._

_- Então o que achou? – Ele perguntou esperançoso que ela gostasse deste – Eu não agüento mais olhar apartamentos._

_- É legal, mais legal que o anterior – Ela falou entrando em um dos quartos – É perfeito – Falou sorrindo quando viu a vista pela janela do quarto._

_- Até que enfim – Jasper falou aliviado._

_- Se você quer que eu more com você não pode ser em qualquer lugar – Ela falou sorrindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas._

_- Mas precisava olhar 27 apartamentos? – Ele perguntou se lembrando da quantidade enorme de lugares que eles visitaram._

_- Vocês gostaram deste? – O corretor perguntou cheio de esperança._

_- Vamos ficar com ele – Jasper respondeu aliviado e feliz._

_- Ótimo – O homem falou também aliviado – Vamos para a corretora ver os papéis. _

Jasper pegou a caixa para ver se tinha mais alguma coisa dentro, encontrou uma carta do cara que vendeu o gibi para a Camila.

_- Jazz porque você colocou as caixas do quarto na cozinha? – Camila perguntou quando ele entrou no apartamento carregando mais uma caixa._

_- Eu só coloquei ai pra tirar do caminho – Ele respondeu deixando a caixa que estava carregando no chão – Essa é a ultima – Falou colocando as mãos nas costas. _

_- Agora só precisamos arrumar tudo no lugar – Ela pegou uma caixa e entregou para ele e pegou outra e foi para o escritório. _

_- Você quer começar pelo escritório? – Ele perguntou a seguindo._

_- Sim vamos por cômodos assim fica mais fácil – Ela se distraiu quando respondia ele e esbarroou na porta do escritório deixando a caixa cair em cima do seu pé – AIIIIII – Gritou de dor._

_- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou soltando a caixa e indo em direção a ela. _

_- Meu pezinho – Ela falou chorosa sentando no sofá do escritório – Acho que quebrou – Ela esticou a perna na frente de si e ficou mexendo os dedos._

_- Se tivesse quebrado você não iria conseguir fazer isso – Ele falou despreocupado quando viu que ela estava bem._

_- Um pouco de consideração ia bem – Ela falou emburrada._

_Ele olhou pra ela e abaixou a cabeça._

_- Como eu sou insensível – Ele falou sarcástico, pegando o seu rosto nas mãos – Fica ai sentadinha que eu faço todo o serviço._

_- Chato – Ela falou rindo e se livrou das mãos deles e foi abrir uma das caixas._

Jasper abriu o envelope e tirou a carta de dentro.

O telefone tocou e ele olhou para a sua direção, mas não se mexeu deixando a secretária atender.

- Jasper? Você ta ai? Porque se estiver em casa e tiver decidido que não vem na festa, pode esquecer nossa amizade – Peter falou quando a secretária deu o sinal.

Jasper ficou parado tentando decidir se atendia ao amigo ou não.

- Você não vai atender? – Peter perguntou – Tudo bem você quem sabe, mas se lembra que ela morreu sim e esse tipo de coisa infelizmente acontece, o que não pode acontecer é você morrer junto com ela.

Peter desligou e os olhos de Jasper se encheram mais uma vez de lágrimas.

_- Isso vai ser demais – Camila falou para Jasper enquanto esperavam na fila do cinema._

_- As vezes você é tão nerd – Ele falou sorrindo e passou o braço pelos seus ombros._

_- Fique você sabendo que Star Wars revolucionou os efeitos especiais no cinema – Ela constatou o obvio – Alem de ser um clássico._

_- Tudo bem. Mas precisava se uma maratona com todos os 6 filmes? – Ele perguntou prevendo as longas horas que passaria sentado na cadeira do cinema._

_- Porque você veio? Se ia ficar reclamando o tempo todo? – Ela perguntou irritada, entregando o bilhete para o rapaz do cinema. _

_- Porque você me ameaçou – Ele falou dando de ombros e apontando para um lugar onde eles poderiam sentar._

_- Eu não te ameacei – Camila falou indignada._

_- Eu acho que as suas palavras foram – Ele falou como quem tenta lembrar – Se você me amasse o suficiente iria comigo – Ele sentou e Camila riu._

_- Viu não ameacei – Ela falou cheia de si._

_- Ah desculpa eu me expressei mal. Você fez chantagem emocional – Ele falou se acomodando na poltrona do cinema. _

_- E como sempre você caiu – Ela riu ainda mais vitoriosa._

_- Eu sempre caio – Ele se lamentou consigo mesmo._

Jasper levantou do chão e deixou a carta sem abrir em cima da mesa ao lado do gibi. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos para tentar apagar a imagem de Camila da cabeça.

Jasper caiu e sono profundo e de repente Camila entrou em seus sonhos.

_- Jazz esse apartamento não ta fazendo bem pra você se muda desse lugar e recomeça a sua vida – Ela falou sorrindo como sempre._

_- Porque você me deixou?_

_- Tinha que ser assim – Ela afirmou com a cabeça sem deixar de sorrir nenhum momento – Agora segue com a sua vida, muda radicalmente se for preciso._

_Ela deu um ultimo sorriso brilhante para ele e desapareceu no ar._

Jasper acordou sobre saltado com a campainha tocando insistentemente. Ele se levantou e foi atender sem vontade.

- Eu só queria confirmar – Peter falou desapontado quando Jasper abriu a porta.

- Peter, eu... – Ele tentou argumentar, mas o amigo o interrompeu.

- Não precisa dizer nada – Ele falou e deu as costas para ir embora – Só espero que você apareça no casamento – Falou sem se virar e pegou as escadas para ir embora.

Jasper ficou parado um momento na porta do apartamento, soltou um longo suspiro e entrou fechando a porta.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e viu a carta em cima da mesa de centro. Pegou a e abriu.

Camila,

Esse é o gibi que você me pediu para dar de presente para o seu irmão, eu finalmente o encontrei, acho que é uma boa forma de começar uma coleção.

Se ele gostar da idéia de colecionar gibis raros, você sabe onde me achar. 

Até mais 

Fred.

Jasper sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o gibi que Camila tinha comprado pra ele, um presente que era mais a cara ela do que a dele, quando as palavras do sonho vieram a sua mente.

"Agora segue com a sua vida, muda radicalmente se for preciso."

* * *

N/A: Olá flores do meu jardim.

Capitulo maior fossa, mas agora acabou e as coisas ficarão mais alegres...Espero.

Eu ganhei um presente pra essa fic, ele ta lá no meu perfil depois se quiserem dêem uma olhada.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Flaa Rkz**: Ele é muito lindo pra sofrer assim, mas vamos torcer pelos dois se ajudarem. Ta ai mais pra você, acho que nem demorei muito. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Eu tenho que contar a história dos dois, mas não vai demorar muito pra ela voltar a aparecer prometo. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: É a irmã na verdade mas mesmo assim é muito ruim. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Desculpa pelo balde, mas eu tenho que contar a história dele. Ta ai mais pra você. agora você já sabe o que tinha dentro do embrulho. Obrigada pelos elogio. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Vai ser uma troca de ajuda, ele vai mostrar pra ela o quanto a vida é boa mesmo sem alguns dos sonhos e ela vai ajudar ele a superar a perda. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Viih . best**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e espero que goste do presente. Claro que ele gostava dela ela era a irmãzinha dele, coitado. Ta ai mais pra você minha leitora do coração. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando, muito obrigada. Ta ai mais um pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Eles vão se ajudar sim...Agora você já sabe o que a Camila é dele, espero que goste. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros**: Eu também não sei de onde essas coisas saem...Ele ta bem triste mesmo mas as coisas vão melhorar. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando, ta continuada. Bjos

**witchysha**: Drama de vez em quando é bom. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Ta perdoada, flor. Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	9. Indo para a Califórnia

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a** Mary P. Candles Maine**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Indo para a Califórnia.

- Você vai o que? – Peter perguntou para Jasper.

- Vou me mudar para a Califórnia – Ele respondeu sem olhar o amigo.

- Jasper não faz isso – Peter falou quase implorando – Você adora Houston, se mudar não vai resolver nada.

- Eu preciso ir, Peter – Ele falou com a cabeça baixa – Tudo aqui me lembra a Camila – Ele já estava com os olhos marejados.

- Mas se mudar não é solução.

- Sempre ajuda – Jasper falou se lembrando do sonho que teve com a irmã.

- Jasper eu também estou triste, a Camila era como uma irmã pra mim – Peter falou tentando convencer o amigo.

- Peter eu perdi tudo na minha vida – Jasper estava olhando pela janela da sala – Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade – Peter falou ofendido – Você tem a mim e a Charlotte.

- Vocês vão começar uma família juntos, não precisam de alguém atrapalhando logo de cara.

- Não fala assim – Peter falou aborrecido.

Peter e Jasper eram amigos de infância e estavam sempre juntos em tudo. Eram como irmãos.

- Eu já me decidi, depois do casamento eu vou me mudar – Jasper falou levantando do sofá e andando em direção a janela.

- Nada vai te fazer mudar de idéia não é? – Peter sabia reconhecer quando tinha perdido uma batalha para Jasper.

- Não. Eu já comecei a fazer tudo errado, a começar pela festa de noivado – Jasper falou olhando o amigo.

- Você não tinha como prever alquilo. Aquele presente que ela comprou, chegar assim. Você não precisa mudar de estado para mudar a vida.

- Você tinha razão. Eu estou morrendo junto com a Camila. Preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que não reste mais nada para o que lutar – Jasper estava decidido a mudar radicalmente e Peter não iria convencê-lo do contrário.

- E a empresa, você pensou nisso?

- Eu vou fazer o que nós estávamos planejando há muito tempo – Jasper respondeu decidido – Vou abrir um escritório na Califórnia. Assim você vai cuidar aqui e eu fico responsável lá.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Peter perguntou só para confirmar.

- Tenho.

Dois meses depois Jasper estava no altar ao lado de Peter esperando Charlotte se aproximar. O padre iniciou a cerimônia e tudo aconteceu muito rápido, de repente eles estavam casados e já dançando pela primeira vez juntos.

- Posso dançar com o meu padrinho? – Charlotte perguntou sorrindo para Jasper.

- Eu que deveria fazer esse convite – Ele falou um pouco incomodado.

- Fazemos assim, eu vou me sentar e você convida – Ela falou já puxando uma cadeira próxima e ficou olhando o nada.

Jasper riu a atitude dela e ofereceu sua mão.

- Me concede a honra dessa dança? – Ele perguntou sério.

Ela sorriu para ele e pegou sua mão. Os dois foram para o centro da pista de dança e começaram a dançar sorrindo um para o outro.

- Você está linda – Ele elogiou a mulher em seus braços.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu ainda sorrindo – Você vai fazer falta.

- Vocês vão me fazer falta – Ele falou e depois respirou fundo.

- Eu penso que essa mudança vai te fazer bem.

- Você pensa diferente do Peter – Jasper falou olhando em direção ao amigo que bebia com o sogro.

- Claro que sim e você já sabe quem vai mandar nesse casamento – Ela falou rindo e ele a acompanhou.

- Nunca duvidei que seria você.

- O que você acha que vai encontrar no Califórnia, que não tem aqui? – Ela perguntou um pouco mais séria.

- Eu vivi no Texas a minha vida inteira, Charlotte. Chega uma hora que é preciso mudar para continuar vivendo – Ele respondeu também sério.

- Pois eu acho que você vai conhecer alguém muito especial – Ela sorriu levemente e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Larga que ela é minha – Peter brincou se aproximando deles.

- Ela me beijou, acho que isso diz alguma coisa – Jasper falou retribuindo a brincadeira.

Peter olhou os dois e franziu a testa.

- Relaxa – Jasper falou colocando a mão no seu ombro – Charlotte ficou com a segunda opção, porque se eu não tivesse ido embora naquela noite, vocês não estariam casados agora.

Peter olhou sério para a esposa e ela e Jasper riram dele.

- Você não foi segunda opção – Ela jurou dando um beijo breve nos lábios do marido.

- Eu acho que chegou a hora do meu discurso como padrinho – Jasper falou já andando em direção a banda.

- Eu tenho até medo do que vai sair disso – Peter falou colocando o braço na cintura da esposa.

A banda parou de tocar e Jasper se posicionou em frente ao microfone.

- Boa noite a todos – Ele chamou a atenção dos convidados antes de começar o discurso – Aparentemente é minha função como padrinho dizer algumas palavras legais sobre o casamento do Peter e da Charlotte. Eu só preciso dizer uma coisa Charlotte tem autoridade para mandar e Peter tem juízo para obedecer – Todos riram inclusive os noivos – Então acho que esse casamento vai durar muito. Um brinde ao Peter que é o homem mais sortudo desse mundo e a Charlotte que agora tem um escravo particular.

Todos riram, ergueram as taças e falaram juntos.

- Aos noivos.

- Boa – Peter falou sarcástico quando Jasper se aproximou deles.

- Gostou? – Jasper perguntou rindo.

- Pelo menos é um consolo que você não tenha contado a história daquela viagem no feriado de independência – Peter falou aliviado.

- Droga esqueci, já volto – Jasper falou se afastando deles, brincado.

- Otário – Peter falou depois que ele voltou.

Os três riram juntos.

Jasper estava no portão de embarque do aeroporto esperando Charlotte e Peter.

- Que bom que você não entrou ainda – Peter falou dando um abraço no amigo.

- Vamos sentir a sua falta – Charlotte falou também o abraçando.

- Como foi a lua de mel? – Jasper perguntou tirando a passagem da bolsa para entrar na fila.

- Depois a gente fala disso – Ela o cortou – Quando chegar lá liga.

- Pode deixar mãe – Ele brincou com ela e deu um beijo no seu rosto.

- Lembra que a gente vai te visitar no feriado – Peter falou dando mais um abraço em Jasper.

- Ta bom eu vou esperar vocês – Jasper falou entrando na fila – Cuida de tudo aqui pra mim.

- Juízo, irmão – Ele falou quando o amigo entrou no portão.

Jasper desembarcou na Califórnia e foi direto para o apartamento que tinha comprado.

Ele olhou em volta para o apartamento pouco mobiliado e suspirou.

_Vou precisar de alguém para decorar isso. Talvez a mesma pessoa que fez a decoração do escritório._

Jasper pegou o celular e ligou para Peter.

- Fala irmão – Peter atendeu animado – Chegou bem?

- Oi Peter, cheguei sim – Ele respondeu olhando dentro da bolsa de mão.

- E o apê é legal?

- Sim e eu queria falar com você sobre isso. Me passa o telefone da decoradora que fez a decoração do escritório, esse lugar ta precisando de uns móveis – Ele pediu, tirando de dentro da bolsa uma folha de papel e uma caneta.

- Ah, espera deixa eu ver aqui – Peter pediu e Jasper ficou esperando na linha – Ta aqui anota ai.

- Pode falar – Ele falou apoiando o papel na perna.

- 5569-6633 Ela não tem um escritório esse é o telefone da casa dela, mas ela é muito competente.

- Ok, eu vou ligar e marcar uma reunião, mas qual é o nome dela? – Jasper perguntou quando percebeu que não tinha feito.

- Esme Cullen.

* * *

N/A: Olá rapaziada

Mais um capitulo pra vocês, acho que no próximo a Alice volta a aparecer.

Que mundo pequeno quem diria que ele conhecia a Esme, no próximo vamos saber disso direito.

Muitas emoções...não percam os próximos capítulos dessa emocionante novela. kk.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Viih . best**: Ele supera sim, as coisas estão ficando um pouco melhores. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Não fica triste não, já ta ficando mais alegre. To torcendo para você gostar desse. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Coitadinho ninguém merece perder a irmã assim. Calma que a Alicinha vai voltar, talvez no próximo ela aparece quem sabe...Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Fica calma senão você vai ter uma sincope. Ela vai aparecer logo prometo, talvez no próximo quem sabe...Ta postado. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Irmã de sangue...Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**witchysha**: Mas ela era irmã dele, coitado ele merece ser feliz. Deixa ele ficar com a Alice. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Ele ta sofrendo muito coitadinho, mas as coisas vão melhorar aos poucos. Eu espero que você goste do presente. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Eu fico super feliz em saber que você gostou do presente. Ai tem mais pra você espero que goste. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: O que você aprontou dessa vez pra ficar de castigo? Espero que você fique livre logo. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Marianne S. Delacour**: Espero que tenha valido a pena, estava aproveitando as férias? Obrigada. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Ta ai mais um pra você. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	10. Maria

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Thamy88**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Maria.

Jasper deixou o seu apartamento bem cedo, quando chegou ao escritório ainda não tinha ninguém, então aproveitou o tempo sozinho para pensar e se acostumar com novo local de trabalho.

A primeira parte do dia tinha passado tranqüila, falou com alguns potenciais clientes e antes de sair para almoçar ligou para a decoradora para marcar um encontro.

- Residência dos Cullen – A empregada atendeu.

- Bom dia – Ele respondeu do outro lado da linha – Eu gostaria da falar com a senhora Esme Cullen, por favor.

- A senhora Cullen não está.

- Você sabe quando eu posso ligar para falar com ela?

- Na verdade acho que ela não volta tão cedo, ela está em Nova York, a sua filha sofreu um acidente.

- Nesse caso obrigado – Ele agradeceu e desligou o telefone.

_E agora?_ Ele se perguntou coçando a cabeça. _Vou ter que arrumar outra pessoa_.

Jasper saiu para almoçar e no caminho de volta para o escritório resolveu passar em uma loja de decoração.

_Quem sabe não poderia comprar algumas coisas e fazer a decoração eu mesmo_.

Quando entrou na loja a vendedora veio imediatamente falar com ele.

- Olá – Ela falou sorrindo educadamente – No que posso te ajudar?

- Eu me mudei recentemente e preciso de alguns moveis para o apartamento, mas não sei nada de decoração – Ele respondeu sendo honesto e lembrando que o antigo apartamento quem tinha cuidado da decoração era Camila.

- Nós temos uma decoradora na loja. O senhor gostaria de falar com ela?

- Seria ótimo – Ele concordou espantando as lembranças da irmã.

A mulher apontou o caminho e Jasper a seguiu até o fundo da loja, onde uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros estava sentada.

- Maria, este senhor precisa de ajuda com decoração – A vendedora falou para a mulher.

Ela levantou os olhos do desenho que estava fazendo e encarou Jasper longamente, depois de limpar a garganta ela se levantou estendendo a mão para ele.

- Olá – Ela falou sorrindo largamente

A atitude dela deixou Jasper um pouco incomodado, ele sabia dizer quando uma mulher estava interessada nele e a mulher em sua frente não estava fazendo esforço algum para disfarçar, principalmente quando reparou na sua mão esquerda livre de aliança.

Ele sorriu e apertou a sua mão sorrindo fraco.

- Muito prazer – Quando ele disse isso ela sorriu ainda mais e olhou para a vendedora, que assistia a cena em silêncio.

- Você pode ir Nettie , se precisar te chamo – Ela falou quase ríspida para a mulher, que sorriu fraco e se afastou – Qual é o seu nome?

- Jasper Whitlock – Ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Sente-se por favor senhor Whitlock – Maria falou apontando uma cadeira e se sentou do outro lado da mesa – No que posso te ajudar? – Ela perguntou com a voz maliciosa.

- Pode me chamar só de Jasper – Ele pediu.

Ela sorriu mais um pouco e disse

- No que posso te ajudar Jasper – Falou o seu nome mais sensualmente.

Jasper respirou profundamente e admirou a bela mulher em sua frente.

- Eu me mudei recentemente e o apartamento está completamente sem móveis – Ele explicou calmamente.

- Então você está no lugar certo – Maria falou sorrindo e mexendo nos papéis em cima da mesa – Primeiro de tudo preciso ver o lugar.

Jasper assentiu ainda sorrindo.

- Depois farei um projeto com base no espaço que você tem e as suas preferências pessoais – Ela falou a ultima parte insinuando um duplo sentido.

- Claro.

- Isso significa que teremos que conversa várias vezes – Ela falou olhando brevemente o corpo dele – Para que entenda a sua personalidade.

Jasper sorriu um pouco sem jeito, Maria estava se jogando para cima dele desde o primeiro momento.

- Vou anotar o seu endereço e podemos marcar uma hora para que possamos nos encontrar lá – Ela falou mordendo de leve a ponta da caneta em suas mãos.

Ela anotou o endereço e os dois combinaram de se encontrar no mesmo dia as 7, o que daria tempo suficiente para Jasper deixar o escritório e chegar no apartamento.

Jasper saiu do escritório já eram quase 6 e 30, dirigiu o mais rápido que o transito de Los Angeles permitia. Quando chegou Maria já o esperava na porta do prédio mexendo no celular.

- Me desculpe o atraso – Ele se desculpou imediatamente e o rosto dela se iluminou quando o viu – Espero que não a tenha deixado esperando muito tempo.

- Acabei de chegar – Ela falou sorrindo sensualmente.

- Ótimo – Ele falou um pouco mais aliviado, odiava deixar mulheres esperando, isso era contra tudo que tinha aprendido como forma de tratá-las – Vamos entrar?

Ela sorriu e passou pela porta que ele segurava.

Eles chegaram no apartamento e Jasper abriu a porta para ela. Maria olhou a sala e a cozinha que eram os cômodos mais próximos e depois se virou para ele.

- Você vai querer fazer a decoração de todos os ambientes da casa?

- Acho que sim dessa forma passo por todo o transtorno de uma só vez – Ele falou passando a mão no cabelo – Acho que vou ter que sair daqui por um tempo, certo?

- Pelo menos até que tudo esteja pronto – Ela falou por cima do ombro entrando na sala.

- Posso ficar em um hotel.

Ela sorriu sem dizer nada e se virou para a janela da sala.

- É uma vista incrível – Ela falou olhando para ele, mas uma vez com duplo sentido.

Jasper sorriu e agradeceu.

- Vamos ver quarto? – Maria passou por ele roçando o seu corpo ao dele fingindo se acidentalmente.

Ele a seguiu para dentro do quarto e ela olhou o colchão que estava no chão e sorriu pra ele como quem sente dó de alguém.

- Preciso cuidar de você rápido – Ela falou mais uma vez sorrindo sensualmente.

Jasper respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, ela se aproximou dele e segurou a sua mão.

- Você vai acabar careca desse jeito – Sorriu ainda segurando o seu pulso.

Ela passou a mão livre pelo pescoço dele e o puxou para um beijo.

Maria passou o ultimo mês adiando ao máximo o termino da reforma do apartamento de Jasper.

Mesmo eles estando oficialmente namorando, ele decidiu ficar hospedado em um hotel alegando que não poderia morar com ela por estarem pouco tempo juntos, apesar de passar mais tempo em sua casa que no quarto de hotel.

- Acho que isso é seu – Ela falou sorrindo sentada na mesa dele e jogou um molho de chaves em sua mão.

- Acabou? – Ele perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

- Sim e porque toda essa incredulidade? – Ela falou se fingindo de ofendida.

- Não é isso – Ele se defendeu – Eu não agüentava mais aquele hotel.

- Você tinha uma outra opção desde o começo – Ela falou fazendo beicinho.

- Maria – Ele falou um pouco cansado das atitudes dela.

Depois que tinham começado a se ver regularmente, Maria tinha se tornado obsessiva demais, o que sempre incomodava Jasper profundamente, mas ele não sabia se conseguiria se afastar dela mesmo que quisesse.

- Tudo bem – Ela falou erguendo os braços em forma de rendição – Quer ver como ficou?

- Agora eu não posso tenho umas coisas para terminar aqui. Depois passo no hotel, já pego minhas coisas e volto definitivamente para casa – Ele falou pensando em tudo que tinha pra fazer antes de deixar o escritório.

Ela fez beicinho mais uma vez e bufou irritada.

- Vou te deixar trabalhar – Ela se levantou da mesa agindo como uma menina mimada.

- Amor, você sabe que se fosse possível eu iria com você agora mesmo – Ele falou magoado por deixá-la brava com ele.

- Vou te deixar trabalhar – Repetiu e saiu da sala dele sem se despedir.

Jasper sabia muito bem o que ela queria, que ele fosse atrás e dissesse que iria cancelar tudo que tinha para fazer para ir com ela ver como tinha ficado a decoração do apartamento. O que foi exatamente o que ele fez.

- Você gostou? – Ela perguntou sorrindo atrás dele.

- Você tem um gosto impecável – Ele falou passando o braço em sua cintura, a puxando para si e a beijando.

- Venha ver o resto – Ela falou sorrindo ainda mais depois do beijo e o puxou pela mão em direção os outros cômodos.

- Jasper querido você vai quer ir ao aniversário da Lucy? – Maria perguntou entrando na cozinha com o telefone da mão.

- Quem é Lucy? – Ele perguntou sem parar de mexer o molho que fazia para o macarrão.

- Nós vamos – Ela falou ignorando a pergunta dele para a pessoa no telefone.

Desde que o apartamento de Jasper tinha ficado pronto, Maria tinha praticamente se mudado. Isso o deixava um pouco incomodado, mas preferia ter ela por perto, só não queria que fosse o tempo todo.

- Quem é Lucy? – Ele repetiu a pergunta entrando na sala onde ela estava assistindo tv.

- Uma amiga – Ela respondeu como se ele devesse saber quem era.

Ele a entregou o prato e ela olhou com a cara de nojo.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou olhando o prato na sua frente.

- O nosso jantar. Macarrão com molho putanesca – Ele respondeu oferecendo o prato pra ela mais uma vez.

- Se você pensa que eu vou comer isso está muito enganado. Quer acabar com a minha dieta? – Ela falou virando o rosto.

Jasper respirou profundamente e voltou para a cozinha. Jogou o conteúdo do prato da Maria dentro do lixo.

- Coma ai mesmo – Ela falou ainda do sofá – Não quero ficar sentindo o cheiro disso.

Ele pegou o prato e sentou-se à mesa, para comer sozinho, mesmo odiando isso.

Jasper estava terminado uns documentos que precisava revisar e Maria estava sentada no sofá do escritório esperando por ele. Ela começou a bater o pé impaciente quando viu que ele estava demorando.

- Acabei – Ele mentiu quando se encheu com o comportamento dela

- Que bom – Ela falou sorrindo e arrumando a roupa – Estava preocupada que perderíamos as reservas.

Ele colocou o braço em volta da sua cintura a guiando para fora do escritório.

Chegaram ao restaurante atrasados para a reserva.

Maria cruzou os baços em cima do peito emburrada e Jasper massageou os têmporas para manter a calma.

- Podemos comer em qualquer outro lugar – Ele tentou consolá-la depois de ver que seria impossível conseguir uma mesa, o restaurante estava lotado.

- Como podemos comemorar o nosso aniversário em qualquer outro lugar? – Ela perguntou começando a fazer uma cena.

- Maria por favor, não faça escândalos – Ele pediu quando vários olhos se viraram para eles.

- Eu não estou fazendo escândalo – Ela falou irritada e saiu do restaurante.

- Então isso é o que? – Ele perguntou irritado com as atitudes dela.

- Você não dá valor a nossa relação – Ela falou se fazendo de vitima.

Jasper jurou para si mesmo que dessa vez não se deixaria levar pelos joguinhos dela.

- Não seja injusta – Ele argumentou.

- Só porque estamos juntos a apenas dois meses você acha que não tem valor – Ela falou ainda mais dramática.

- Maria – Ele tentou falar mas ela o cortou.

- Só me leva pra casa – Falou sem olhá-lo.

Aquilo tinha sido a força que Jasper precisava para se libertar da relação possessiva que tinha com Maria.

- Vá sozinha – Ele falou rudemente lhe entregando as chaves do carro que tinha acabado de receber o manobrista e descendo a rua a pé.

- Jasper aonde você vai? – Ela gritou brava, mas ele a ignorou e continuou andando.

Jasper andou um pouco sozinho até que viu uma mulher saindo de um restaurante andando com muletas, se apressou para ajudá-la a entrar no táxi, mas as suas mãos se encontraram e ela se virou para ele bufando de raiva.

- Desculpe, mas eu vi o táxi primeiro – Ela o olhou e de repente parou ao que parecia de respirar.

- Me desculpe – Ele sorriu quando percebeu a confusão que ela tinha feito.

Tinha pensado em esclarecer, mas desistiu quando se lembrou que ela estava muito irritada anteriormente.

- Eu te ajudo – Falou estendo a mão quando ela não falou nada.

- Obr-Obrigada – Ela gaguejou um pouco quando conseguiu responder, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais vez – Claro que se você estiver indo para a mesma direção que eu podemos rachar – Ele não conseguiu pensar coerentemente depois que a mão dela tocou a sua.

- Seria ótimo, obrigado – Ele falou mesmo não sabendo para onde iria, principalmente com Maria o esperando no seu apartamento.

Ele entrou no táxi depois dela e sorriu.

- Jasper Whitlock

Ela sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Alice Cullen.

* * *

N/A: Olá amoritos

Ela voltou, eles estão com o destino junto de novo. Alguém mais está tão feliz quando eu?

Agora a história dos dois passa a ser contada junta.

Preciso dizer alguma coisa dessa maníaca obsessiva insuportável da Maria? Só uma coisinha claro, ela ainda vai atrapalhar muito o nosso casal favorito.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Moon. Night. Twilight**: Agora tudo muda, espero que tenha gostado. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Na verdade não, mas tudo bem, tudo acontece pro um motivo...Obrigada, ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay' **: Está desculpada, o fanfiction é maluco eu sei disso. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Agora você pode dançar mais ainda, espero que tenha gostado. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Agora você pode ficar ainda mais feliz no próximo teremos a aguardada viagem de táxi. Ela voltou não precisa mais sentir saudades. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Manu Moony**: Seja bem vinda flor. Ta ai a resposta pra sua pergunta, espero que goste. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Awnnn flor, eu também te adoro. Obrigada. Espero que você goste desse também. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Espero que você goste desse. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do presente. Não se seguiu totalmente como você disse, mas espero mesmo assim que você ache a idéia criativa. Está atualizado espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	11. Nascimentos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Mymy Whitlock, **pra ela se sentir bem vinda. Espero que goste linda.

Capitulo com trilha sonora: Accidentally in love – Counting Crows

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Nascimentos.

Ele olhou pra ela apertando sua mão e sorrindo.

- Você conhece Esme Cullen? – Ele perguntou se lembrando do nome da decoradora.

Alice riu e Jasper a olhou um pouco confuso.

- Ela é minha mãe – Ela respondeu ainda rindo – Porque, você a conhece?

- Pessoalmente não, foi ela quem fez a decoração do meu escritório – Ele estava espantado com tamanha coincidência – Você é a filha dela que sofreu um acidente?

Depois que falou Jasper percebeu o tamanho da indiscrição que cometeu. Alice apenas assentiu e olhou para as mãos, ele se chutou mentalmente por ter tocado no assunto.

- Me desculpe – Ele pediu um pouco envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, não foi sua culpa – Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu fraco.

- Pra onde vocês vão? – O taxista perguntou apoiando o braço no banco.

Jasper e Alice olharam um para o outro e pela primeira vez se tocaram que não sabiam pra onde ir.

O celular do taxista tocou e ele se virou para atender, enquanto eles decidiam.

- Você esta indo pra onde? – Alice perguntou olhando Jasper nos olhos.

_Nossa como ele é lindo e esse sotaque sulista o deixa ainda mais charmoso_. Ela pensou ainda o olhado.

_Ela é linda, tão diferente da Maria_. Ele pensou retribuindo o olhar dela e sorrindo levemente.

- VAI NASCER – A taxista gritou e eles olharam pra frente – O meu filho vai nascer – Ele falou se virando para olhá-los.

- Então eu sugiro que você dirija – Alice falou rindo.

O homem ligou o carro e saiu acelerando sem sequer esperar que Jasper e Alice descessem.

- Acho que isso significa que nos vamos junto – Jasper falou rindo pra Alice.

- Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca vivi – Ela falou rindo ainda mais – Vou ao nascimento do filho de um estranho acompanhada de um estranho.

- Estranho não, eu conheço a sua mãe – Ele de defendeu fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Não pessoalmente – Ela remendou rindo ainda mais.

Eles chegaram ao hospital em tempo recorde, o motorista sequer estacionou o carro parou na frente de entrada de emergência e desceu deixando a chave na ignição e Jasper e Alice no banco de trás.

Alice olhou de um lado pro outro e ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- E agora? – Ela perguntou pro Jasper.

Eles desceram do carro e um segurança do hospital veio falar com eles.

- Esse carro não pode ficar estacionado ai – Ele falou aborrecido.

- Ele deixou as chaves, acho que deveríamos estacionar o carro e devolver as chaves – Alice sugeriu quando viu que o segurança estava começando a se irritar.

- Você tem razão, espera aqui que eu vou estacionar – Jasper falou passando por ela e entrando no lugar do motorista.

Alice ficou na calçada em frente a entrada de emergência esperando Jasper estacionar o táxi.

_Porque ele tem que ser tão lindo, assim? Parece ate um anjo com esses cabelos loiros_. Ela se apoiou na muleta e ficou seguindo o táxi com os olhos. _Bem que as antas dos meus irmãos poderiam ter amigos assim como ele_.

_Isso é muito estranho_. Jasper pensou enquanto procurava uma vaga para estacionar o táxi. _Ela é linda e tudo mais, mas ficar arrepiado quando ela me toca já é demais_. Ele finalmente estacionou o táxi e rapidamente voltou para onde Alice o esperava.

- Pronto – Ele falou sorrindo e balançando as chaves que tinha um pé de coelho como chaveiro.

- Isso dá sorte – Ela falou pegando o chaveiro sem tirar as chaves da mão dele.

- Eu acredito que nos mesmo construímos nossa sorte – Ele falou a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

Alice sorriu um pouco sem jeito, mas não quebrou o contato visual.

- Bela maneira de fazer uma nova amizade – Ele sorriu pra ela e segurou sua mão beijando-a sem deixar de olhá-la.

Ela sorriu e não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio quando ele beijou sua mão.

- Vamos devolver isso pro dono? – Ela falou depois de respirar fundo e se apoiar melhor nas muletas.

- Depois de você – Ele falou estendendo o braço indicando pra ela as portas da emergência – Deve ser incomodo andar com isso – Ele apontou as muletas e ela sorriu fraco.

- Na verdade já estou acostumada – Ela falou dando de ombros – Felipe, me falou que vou ficar livre delas até a semana que vem. Felipe e o meu fisioterapeuta – Ela esclareceu quando viu a cara de confusão dele.

Eles chegaram ao balcão de atendimento da emergência e se olharam mais uma vez sem saber o que fazer.

- Pergunta pelo sobrenome – Alice sugeriu.

- Você sabe? – Ele perguntou tirando sarro da desatenção dela.

- O que você sugere então, gênio? – Ela perguntou se fingindo de ofendida.

- Observe e aprenda – Ele falou cheio de si e andou ate o balcão.

Ela girou os olhos e ficou observando.

Depois de conversar com a enfermeira ele voltou sorrindo ainda mais cheio de si.

- Ela esta na sala de parto é só me seguir – Ele falou sorrindo e saiu andando forçando ela a segui-lo.

- Como você fez pra ela te falar sem sequer saber o nome da paciente? – Ela perguntou quando eles andavam pelos corredores.

- Eu tenho meus truques – Ele falou sorrindo torto e a olhando de conto de olho.

_Eu posso imaginar_. Ela pensou e teve que segurar o riso, Jasper a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que é engraçado?

- Só uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça – Ela respondeu ainda tentando ficar seria.

- Não vai me contar? – Ele perguntou parando na frente dela com um olhar inquisidor.

- Não – Ela falou divertida passando por ele.

Jasper a segurou pelo braço e olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Eu gostaria que me contasse – Falou aproximando o rosto do dela.

O coração de Alice perdeu uma batida quando ele fez isso e ela imediatamente descobriu um dos truques dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça para retomar a linha de pensamento e desviou o olhar do dele.

- Mas eu não vou – Ela falou decidida se soltando dele e seguindo no corredor.

Jasper sorriu, abaixou a cabeça para também recuperar a linha de pensamento e a seguiu.

- Você esta indo pro lado errado – Ele falou quando ela virou para o outro lado do corredor.

- Eu sabia disso – Ela falou voltando e mostrando a língua pra ele.

- Nossa que madura – Ele brincou da atitude dela e riu.

- Sempre me dizem isso – Ela falou sorrindo olhando ele por cima do ombro.

- Porque isso não me surpreende? – Ele perguntou a si mesmo e se apressou para andar ao lado dela.

- É aqui – Ele falou quando eles chegaram em uma área do hospital onde tinham algumas pessoas esperando.

Logo viram o taxista andado de um lado para o outro enquanto uma mulher mais velha tentava acalmá-lo.

- Senhor? – Jasper chamou quando eles se aproximaram.

- Já começou não cheguei a tempo de ficar com ela na sala de parto – Ele falou como quem tem que explicar a eles.

- Isso é uma pena – Alice falou simpatizando com o nervosismo do homem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Jasper falou colocando uma mão no ombro dele para consolá-lo.

- Espero que sim – Ele falou olhando os dois – Desculpa por deixar vocês sem a corrida – Ele se desculpou quando percebeu que os dois eram os passageiros que ele deveria ter levado.

- Não se preocupa com isso – Jasper falou sorrindo e passando as chaves do táxi pra ele – Eu estacionei no setor 2 perto do canteiro.

- Obrigado por isso – Ele falou e deu um abraço em Jasper que ficou sem reação.

Alice riu da cara que ele fez e sentou ao lado da mulher que antes tentava acalmar o homem.

- Ola, sou Carmem a mãe da Kate – A mulher se apresentou estando a mão.

Alice pegou sua mão e sorriu.

- Prazer, Alice Cullen, a passageira que o seu genro não levou ao destino – Ela e Carmem riram daquilo.

- Ele esta uma pilha de nervos – Ela falou olhando o genro andar de um lado pro outro novamente.

Jasper jogou os ombros e sentou ao lado da Alice.

- Garret, fique calmo – Carmem falou e foi até o genro.

- Então esse e o nome do dele – Jasper falou sorrindo com a descoberta.

- E o da sogra é Carmem – Alice falou sorrindo olhando os dois.

- Quando você acordou hoje pensou que seu dia acabaria assim? – Ele perguntou se divertindo com a situação.

- Nem em um milhão de anos – Ela respondeu também sorrindo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele pediu um pouco sem jeito.

- Claro.

- Porque você estava tão irritada antes quando fui te ajudar a entrar no táxi? – Ele sorriu ainda sem jeito e a olhou.

Alice sorriu para ele e bateu na própria testa.

- Você só estava tentando me ajudar.

- E você pensou que eu queria o táxi – Ele estava se divertido com o rumo que aquele dia tomou.

Depois que eles pararam de rir ficaram um tempo se olhando sem dizer nada, até que Garret veio falar com eles.

- Nasceu – Ele anunciou todo contente – Já já vão me deixar entrar pra vê-los.

Alice e Jasper levantaram ao mesmo tempo e se aproximaram dele. Alice o abraçou e deu os parabéns.

- É uma menina – Ele falou quase explodindo de alegria.

Jasper e Alice riram.

- Eles vão só levá-la para o quarto, depois eu quero que vocês as conheçam – Dito isso ele disparou e direção a um corredor.

- Acho que isso significa que a gente fica – Jasper falou rindo olhando para Alice.

- Sabe no fim das contas eu ainda não jantei, podemos ir ate a cantina – Ela sugeriu quando a barriga começou a reclamar.

- Ótima idéia – Ele falou andando ao lado dela.

Eles chegaram a lanchonete do hospital e Jasper indicou uma mesa onde ela poderia sentar.

- Vai se acomodando que o jantar é por minha conta – Ele falou rindo e ela o acompanhou.

Jasper foi até o balcão e pediu algumas coisas, andou até a mesa carregando duas bandejas.

- Eu não vou comer tudo isso – Ela falou espantada com a quantidade de comida que ele comprou.

- Claro que não – Ele falou ultrajado – Metade é pra mim.

Alice sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você não me respondeu – Ele falou tirando a tampa do refrigerante.

- O que? – Ela perguntou tirando os olhos do lanche que estava na sua frente.

- Sobre a sua irritação – Ele esclareceu.

- Tudo culpa das antas dos meus irmãos – Ela falou voltando a desembrulhar o lanche – Eles decidiram marcar encontros pra mim com os piores dos seus amigos.

Jasper riu e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

- Você ri porque não foi com você – Ela falou um pouco irritada quando se lembrou das duas fracassadas tentativas de conhecer alguém interessante.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim – Ele riu dela.

- O primeiro foi na semana passada – Ela começou a contar para provar pra ele – Felix o nome dele, amigo do meu irmão mais velho Emmett, ele me perguntou se eu era manca – Falou indignada e Jasper começou a gargalhar.

- Que sutil – Ele falou ainda rindo muito.

- Não é engraçado – Ela falou apontando um dedo pra ele e fazendo uma carreta.

- Na verdade é sim.

- Não pra mim – Ela falou rindo da própria desgraça – E o outro hoje nem se deu o trabalho de aparecer.

- Você acha que ele foi te viu e foi embora – Ele falou tirando sarro dela.

- Não tem graça – Alice falou rindo e jogou o sache de catchup nele.

- Desculpa – Ele respirou fundo para se recuperar dos risos.

- Você também me pareceu bem irritado – Ela comentou para mudar de assunto.

- Me livrei de um relacionamento ruim hoje – Ele falou.

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento e sorriu pra ele.

- Como você sabia que eu era a filha que tinha sofrido um acidente? – Ela perguntou para mudar de assunto, mais uma vez.

- Ha uns dois meses atrás quando me mudei pra cá liguei para a sua mãe para saber se ela poderia fazer a decoração do meu apartamento também, dai a sua empregada me contou.

- Porque você saiu do Texas? – Ela perguntou depois que ele disse que tinha se mudado recentemente.

- Como você sabe que eu sou do Texas? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O seu sotaque não engana.

- Precisa de uma mudança – Ele contou lembrando da perda da irmã.

Os dois ficaram comendo e conversando um longo tempo, totalmente alheios ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Alice contou para o Jasper, tudo sobre a sua vida em Nova York e o acidente que acabou com tudo.

Jasper contou para ela sobre Camila e sua morte prematura e também falou do seu recente relacionamento com Maria.

Eles já se tratavam como velhos amigos.

- Pensei que vocês tinham ido embora – Garrett falou quando os achou na lanchonete – Venham vocês tem que conhecer a Kate e a Lisa.

Jasper e Alice o seguiram ate um dos quartos do hospital onde uma mulher muito bonita com um bebê nos braços estava deitada.

- Amor, esses são Alice e Jasper – Garrett falou apontando para os dois.

- Olá – Ela os cumprimentou sorrindo feliz.

Alice se aproximou para olhar a pequena menina nos braços dela.

- Ela é linda – Falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu sorrindo e passando os dedos no rosto da filha.

- Realmente linda – Jasper falou se aproximando e colocando uma mão na cintura da Alice.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com o contato.

- Desculpa se o meu marido estragou o encontro de vocês – Ela se desculpou com eles.

- A gente não – Alice falou um pouco desconcertada.

- Não tem problema – Jasper falou para evitar maiores explicações – Acho que e melhor a gente ir e deixar a nova mamãe descansar – Falou olhando para Alice.

- Melhor mesmo – Ela concordou e se despediu da Kate e da pequena Lisa.

Eles se despediram e prometeram comparecer ao batismo da Lisa.

- Acho que a gente vai precisar de um táxi – Jasper falou quando eles saíram do hospital.

- Ali tem um ponto.

Ela entrou no primeiro táxi da fila e Jasper parou na porta olhando pra ela.

- Eu te ligo – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Não vai querer rachar? – Ela perguntou lembrando do começo da noite – Eu vou esperar.

Ele piscou pra ela e fechou a porta do táxi.

_Com certeza vou ligar_. Ele sorriu consigo vendo o táxi dela se afastar.

_Ele tem que ligar_. Ela pensou sorrindo e olhando pela janela do carro o hospital se afastar.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Super capitulo pra vocês...

Coisa mais maluca esse encontro deles, mas espero que vocês gostem.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari. Piccoli**: Ta desculpada. Obrigada. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Todas as Marias são péssimas...kk brincadeira, você sabe que eu te amo. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Tirando a parte da tia (ainda tão perto do meu aniversário), eu adorei seu comentário. Obrigada, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Agora a coisa vai ficar boa para o nosso casal favorito. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Ta continuada, flor. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros**: Eu também odeio ela. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Moon. Night. ****Twilight**: Espero que esse mate um pouco a sua curiosidade. Bjos

**Manu Moony**: Espero que esse mate a sua ansiedade. Sabe que eu tenho planos ótimos pra esse jantar nos Cullen...não vejo a hora de escrever esse capitulo. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta ai o próximo espero que goste. Bjos

**Mymy Whitlock**: Seja bem vinda, flor. Só por isso vai ganhar capitulo, espero que goste do presente. Obrigada pelo elogio. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Ta postado, espero que goste desse também. Maria é uma maluca, fato. Bjos

**witchysha**: kk muito lerda você. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Ta atualizada, acho que não demorei muito. Espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	12. Pensando em você

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para mim mesma, fiquei mais velha essa semana acho que mereço.

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Pensando em você.

Jasper chegou em casa e Maria veio falar com ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou irritado com a presença dela.

- Jazz meu amor – Ela falou quase implorando – Foi só a nossa primeira briga, nada sério.

- Maria nada é serio pra você a menos que diga respeito a você mesma – Ele gritou com ela pela primeira vez e ela arregalou os olhos para a atitude dele.

- Não seja bobo – Ela falou colocando as mãos no pescoço dele.

Jasper se soltou dos braços dela e andou pra longe.

- Acabou Maria – Ele falou cada vez mais irritado.

- Não fala isso – Ela começou a chorar e andou na direção dele – Eu sei que fiz algumas coisas erradas, é só me falar que eu posso mudar.

- Não, você não pode – Ele falou saindo mais uma vez de perto dela – Pessoas como você nunca mudam.

- Eu te amo – Ela apelou secando parte das lágrimas.

- Eu também te amo – Ele falou bravo – É por isso que não vou falar de novo. Acabou volta para a sua casa e me deixa em paz.

- Você me ama, vamos dar uma segunda chance a isso? – Ela perguntou segurando ele e chorando mais.

- NÃO – Ele respondeu categórico e se soltou dela.

Andou até a porta e pegou as chaves do carro.

- Espero que você já tenha ido embora quando eu voltar – Ele falou bravo e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Jasper dirigiu pelas ruas de Los Angeles sem saber ao certo para onde ir. Até que passou perto da costa e estacionou o carro e sentou na areia olhando o mar.

Sua vida já tinha mudado tanto e agora mais uma vez as coisas deram um loop. Tinha conhecido uma mulher muito especial na noite que se livrou da que o estava escravizando. Alice era tudo que Maria nunca seria, o tipo de mulher que a irmã definitivamente aprovaria.

Ele riu consigo. _Eu mal a conheço e já estou pensando nela como a minha namorada_. Ele pensou olhando as ondas baterem na areia. Ele queria voltar pra casa e dormir uma noite de sono ininterrupto, mas sabia que se voltasse agora encontraria Maria lá chorando e implorando para ele lhe dar uma segunda chance.

Voltou para o carro e dirigiu até o escritório.

- Senhor Jasper? – O segurança perguntou confuso quando o viu aquela hora da madrugada.

- Eu vou subir, tenho as chaves não se preocupa – Ele falou já andando para o elevador.

Chegou ao seu escritório e se jogou no sofá adormecendo logo em seguida.

Alice acordou e levantou da cama em um pulo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que as muletas permitiram.

- Bom dia família – Ela falou sorrindo para todos na cozinha.

- Alguém acordou de bom humor – Carlisle falou depois de dar um beijo na filha.

- Definitivamente – Ela sorriu pra ele e deu um beijo estalado na mãe.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar do meu amigo – Edward falou presunçoso.

Ela olhou pra ele e estreitou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

- Fique o senhor sabendo que ele sequer apareceu – Ela falou sentando ao lado da Rosalie que sorriu pra ela.

Emmett deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão e sorriu alto.

- O Felix pelo menos foi.

- Cala boca Emmett – Rosalie e Alice falaram juntas.

- Se ele não foi porque você chegou tão tarde e está assim tão contente? – Esme perguntou passando para ela uma das torradas.

- Digamos só que eu seja mais competente em arrumar um homem incrível que os meus irmãos – Ela respondeu sorrindo e passando manteiga na torrada.

- Você conheceu alguém ontem? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa.

Alice colocou a torrada na boca e levantou pegando as muletas.

- Conheci e isso é tudo que vocês vão saber – Ela saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala.

Rosalie pediu licença e foi atrás dela.

- Me conta tudo – Ela falou se sentado ao lado da cunhada no sofá.

- Não – Alice falou simplesmente ligando a tv.

- Não faz isso comigo – Rosalie pediu quase implorando.

- Não vou contar desisti.

- Porque não? – Perguntou indignada.

- Pelo simples fato que não se guarda um segredo nessa família.

- Isso não é justo – Rosalie bufou irritada e cruzou os braços em cima do peito.

Alice não queria arriscar contar nada para a família a respeito do Jasper, pois sabia que logo ele seria arrastado para dentro desse circo e fugiria na primeira oportunidade, sem nem conhecê-la melhor.

Rosalie bufou mais uma vez do lado dela, Alice apenas a olhou pelo canto do olho e continuou vendo tv.

A campainha tocou e ela se levantou.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo – Gritou para todos – Oi Bella, o Edward está na cozinha.

Bella deu um beijo nela e entrou na casa.

- Oi Alice – Ela falou a olhando do hall.

- Oi Bella – Alice falou feliz se levantando do sofá.

Sorriu depois de dar um abraço e um beijo na nova cunhada.

- Tudo bem? – Bella perguntou depois do abraço.

- Ela conheceu alguém ontem e não quer nos contar quem é – Rosalie falou tudo de uma vez brava.

- Viu é por isso que eu não conto, fofoqueira – Alice a olhou brava e fez uma carreta.

Bella apenas observava a cena rindo das duas.

- Mas ela deveria mesmo conhecer alguém ontem – Ela falou depois que as duas pararam de discutir.

- Não é o amigo do Edward – Rosalie informou.

- Meu deus – Alice falou jogando as mãos – Depois você ainda briga dizendo que não é fofoqueira. Bella, um conselho, se quiser manter um segredo não conte pra ninguém nessa família.

- Espera um pouco – Ela falou erguendo as mãos para as duas se calarem – Como assim não é o amigo do Edward?

- Ele não apareceu – Alice falou ainda fazendo carreta para Rosalie.

- Não? Mas então quem é?

- Ela não quer contar – Rosalie falou bufando mais uma vez.

- Na hora certa vocês vão saber – Ela retrucou.

- Já chega de atacar a minha namorada – Edward entrou no hall e arrastou a Bella para a cozinha.

Rosalie e Alice os seguiram e todos sentaram mais uma vez tentando arrancar detalhes da Alice.

Jasper acordou no escritório e se sentiu todo dolorido de ter dormido no sofá desconfortável.

Ele levantou e depois de passar pelo banheiro saiu do prédio para ir pra casa torcendo para que Maria tivesse ido para a própria casa.

Mas nada que pudesse ter feito o teria preparado para o que viu quando abriu a porta. O lugar estava totalmente revirado, como se alguém tivesse roubado e estava procurando por coisas de valor.

A sala estava totalmente destruída com tudo revirado, a estante estava vazia já que todos os cds e a televisão estavam jogados no chão, o sofá tinha sido totalmente destruído com uma faca ou tesoura.

Jasper olhou a cena de destruição e respirou fundo para manter a calma.

Andou até a cozinha e viu que ela estava tão destruída quanto a sala, com a exceção dos alimentos da geladeira estarem todos espalhados pelo chão ou pelas paredes.

Quando entrou no quarto viu o que já imaginava. Todas as suas roupas tinham sido tiradas do closet e rasgadas ou cortadas. Ele sentou na cama e olhou em volta mais uma vez antes de colocar o rosto nas mãos.

_Maria você tem problemas sérios_. Ele pensou e quando se mexeu para levantar viu que tinha sentado em cima de um bilhete.

Jasper meu amor

Espero que tenha gostado da nova decoração.

Sempre sua,

Maria.

Ele riu sem vontade da própria desgraça e começou a limpar a casa o máximo que conseguiria.

Quando ele conseguiu deixar as coisas mais ou menos em ordem e fazer uma lista de tudo que precisava comprar para substituir o que Maria tinha quebrado. Sentou no sofá e pegou o celular, só havia um numero que poderia ligar.

- Alô – Uma voz de mulher atendeu depois de tocar apenas duas vezes. Jasper logo reconheceu como sendo a Alice.

- Você ficou o dia todo esperando ao lado do telefone? – Ele brincou com ela e sorriu, com o humor instantaneamente melhor.

- Jasper? – Ela perguntou um pouco incerta.

- Assim você soa desesperada – Ele continuou brincando com ela e Alice gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou depois de parar de gargalhar.

- Agora sim – Ele respondeu sincero – Estava pensando se você não quer jantar comigo?

- Hoje? – Ela perguntou incerta.

- Sim.

Depois de pensar um pouco ela sorriu.

- Claro, onde podemos nos encontrar? – Ela perguntou sem querer que ele a fosse buscar em casa.

- Pode ser no Olive Garden da Firestone Boulevard? – Ele sugeriu.

- Te vejo lá daqui uma hora – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Vou te esperar – Ele falou e esperou ela desligar.

- Muito bem família – Alice falou voltando para a sala de jantar onde todos estavam reunidos para comer – Amo vocês mas to saindo.

- Aonde você vai? – Esme perguntou abrindo a garrafa de vinho.

- Sair com o meu homem misterioso – Ela sorriu para eles foi para o quarto trocar de roupa.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar quem é ele? – Rosalie perguntou parando na porta do quarto e cruzando os braços.

- Você vai saber quando tiver que saber – Alice passou por ela e deu um beijo no seu rosto.

- Chata – Rosalie falou quando Alice já estava na porta da casa.

Alice chegou ao restaurante e sorriu para a recepcionista.

- Posso ajudar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo educadamente.

- Tem alguém me esperando – Ela falou olhando dentro do restaurante até que localizou Jasper em uma mesa perto de uma janela – Ele está ali – Apontou e saiu andando em sua direção.

Quando a viu Jasper levantou para recebê-la.

- Olá – Ele falou dando um beijo demorado em seu rosto.

Alice sorriu e respirou fundo para recuperar o coração acelerado.

Eles sentaram e o garçom veio os atender.

- Estão prontos para pedir? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Alice olhou Jasper por cima do menu e ficou esperando para ver se ele iria pedir por ela como o Felix fez.

- Alice – Ele chamou a sua atenção – Você já provou o Fettuccine Alfredo?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Você vai adorar então – Ele sorriu e pediu duas porções.

_É assim que se pede para uma mulher_. Ela pensou encantada com o comportamento dele.

- E o Beringer Cabernet para acompanhar – Ele falou sorrindo e entregando o cardápio para o garçom e ela faz o mesmo.

- Você entende de vinhos? – Ela perguntou cada vez mais impressionada.

- Só um pouco – Ele sorriu – Você gosta de vinho, espero – Falou alarmado quando percebeu que poderia ter cometido um erro.

- Gosto claro – Ela sorriu e ele acompanhou aliviado.

Eles começaram e jogar conversa fora e logo que Jasper contou para ela como encontrou o apartamento de manha o queixo da Alice caiu.

- Ela ainda deixou um bilhete? – Perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

Ele assentiu.

- Você devia ter chamado a policia.

- Não, eu não quero mais problemas do que já estou tendo – Ele falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_Sempre um cavalheiro_. Ela pensou mais impressionada.

Eles conversaram mais e Alice confessou como a sua família tinha ficado curiosa quando ela disse que tinha conhecido alguém. Ele riu muito quando ela contou algumas histórias constrangedoras da família.

Depois do jantar eles dividiram uma porção de Tiramisu, e Jasper insistiu para que Alice o deixasse pagar a conta sozinho.

- Tudo bem – Ela cedeu – Mas o próximo é meu.

- Claro – Ele fingiu concordar e levantou para ajudá-la.

- Posso te levar pra casa? – Ele perguntou entregando o cartão para o manobrista.

- Acho que tudo bem – Ela falou depois de pensar um pouco.

Eles fizeram uma viagem em um silêncio confortável, as vezes Jasper a olhava e sorria e vice versa.

- Bela casa – Ele falou olhando pelo pára-brisa.

- Obrigada – Ela se virou para ele e sorriu – Bem acho que é boa noite então – Falou sem realmente querer dizer.

- Obrigado pelo jantar – Ele se aproximou dela e ela segurou o ar nos pulmões torcendo para ele a beijá-la.

Ele se aproximou e quando viu que ela não virou o rosto, roçou seus lábios nos dela levemente. Alice estava imóvel e quando percebeu isso retribuiu o beijo e Jasper passou as mãos na sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo.

Se separaram a muito contragosto para respirar. Jasper sorriu e Alice o imitou.

- Eu estava querendo fazer isso a noite toda – Ele confessou ainda com os lábios roçando os dela.

- Eu só lamento que tenha esperado tanto – Ela falou com os olhos fechados aproveitando o contato inquebrado dos lábios.

- Posso te ver amanha? – Ele pediu passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Claro – Ela sorriu e se separou dele – Até amanha.

Ela deu um selinho rápido nele e desceu do carro.

Jasper esperou até ela entrar em casa para ligar o carro e ir pra casa.

* * *

N/A: Olá flores do meu jardim.

Vocês têm admitir que estou me superando no tamanho dos capítulos. Ficou gigante.

Finalmente o momento que todos esperavam o primeiro beijo, em uma cena bem açúcar para deixar a gente feliz.

Ah mais uma coisinha, esse Olive Garden, existe de verdade e nessa rua. Os pratos também são originais.

Galera to fazendo um poll no meu perfil para saber qual história devo postar primeiro, respondam e me ajudem a decidir, por favor.

Elas são:

Morango Selvagem: NC-17, lemons, Edward/Bella. Edward faz uma aposta com o Emmett e a Bella vai fazer tudo para que ele a perca.

As Especialistas: Também vão conter lemons, mais vai demorar um pouco. Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett. Três amigas e tem como trabalho a vingança, até que um dia uma injustiça é feita e alguém decide se vingar delas.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Não vou responder hoje, mas depois eu respondo todo mundo.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	13. Amigas, fofocas e compras

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Hollidaay'**, que fez niver um dia depois de mim. Parabéns flor, espero que goste.

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Amigas, fofocas e compras.

- Qual é o nome dele? – Rosalie perguntou assim que Alice fechou a porta.

Quando ela se virou viu que todos estavam parados no hall, Bella a olhava com a cara de sinto muito por isso, Edward estava com a sobrancelha levantada, Rosalie com os braços cruzados, Emmett atrás dela com as mãos nos seus ombros e Carlisle e Esme apenas a olhavam curiosos.

- Meu deus – Ela falou espantada – Que família mais intrometida que eu fui arranjar.

- Não muda de assunto – Rosalie a pressionou – Nós vimos que ele te beijou.

- Vocês estavam me espionando? – Ela estava indignada.

- Qual é o nome dele? – Esme perguntou curiosa.

Alice bufou desistindo de discutir com os abutres que chamava de família.

- Jasper – Ela falou derrotada.

- Onde você o conheceu? – Rosalie perguntou sem dar chance para ela se esquivar deles.

- Na frente do restaurante que tinha marcado com o amigo do Edward.

- Quando a gente vai conhecer ele? – Edward perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Hmm, deixa eu pensar – Ela colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima como quem tenta decidir – No dia que o inferno congelar.

Carlisle riu dela e falou pela primeira vez.

- Agora que a curiosidade de todos foi saciada, vamos deixar a Alice em paz com o novo namorado – Ele falou como quem tenta dispersar uma multidão.

- Obrigada, pai – Ela agradeceu quando ele parou ao lado dela e beijou sua cabeça.

- Vamos pra casa que amanha é segunda e é dia de trabalhar – Emmett falou puxando a esposa depois de dar um beijo na mãe e no pai.

- Você ainda me deve os detalhes – Ela ameaçou quando passou pela Alice.

- Olha bem onde você está se metendo – Alice falou sorrindo quando foi se despedir da Bella.

- Alguma dica? – Ela perguntou incerta, mas sorrindo.

- Só aquela de mais cedo, guarde os seus segredos para você mesma, ou melhor ainda conte todos de uma vez, antes que eles descubram por conta própria – Alice piscou para ela.

Alice acordou ainda mais feliz no dia seguinte, desceu as escadas e encontrou Edward na cozinha sozinho.

- Qual é o propósito de ter um apartamento se você não sai daqui? – Ela perguntou debochada surpreendendo ele e dando um beijo no seu rosto.

- Eu gosto de tomar café da manha aqui antes de ir pra faculdade – Ele falou aborrecido passando pra ela uma xícara de café.

- Tudo bem – Ela sorriu dando um meio abraço nele.

- Quais são os planos pra hoje? – Edward perguntou levantando e indo até a geladeira.

- Jasper – Assim que ela mencionou o nome, ele a olhou sorrindo torto – Me pediu para fazer umas compras com ele.

- Nossa que relação mais avançada – Ele falou voltando para onde estava sentado – Já estão até fazendo compras juntos.

- Não é nada disso – Ela falou mostrando a língua pra ele – É só que ele é um leigo quando a questão é o que comprar, então pediu minha ajuda.

- Eu não estou criticando só observando – Ele se defendeu sorrindo pra ela – Você conhece esse cara a dois dias e já está toda com olhos brilhantes.

Quando ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas a campainha tocou.

- Onde está todo mundo dessa casa? – Ela perguntou para o irmão enquanto levantava da cadeira.

- Mamãe está lá atrás mostrando para o jardineiro o que ela quer que ele faça – Ele respondeu sem se mexer.

Ela foi ate a porta para atender e quando abriu a porta soltou um grito de felicidade e pulando em cima da pessoa.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Ela perguntou para a loira que sorria quase tanto quanto ela.

- Eu falei que Los Angeles é a melhor cidade para uma rock star.

- Eu to feliz que você está aqui, Tânia – Alice falou dando mais um abraço na amiga – Quer dizer que você está se mudando?

Tânia ai responder quando Edward entrou no hall para saber o porque da irmã estar gritando tanto.

- Edward, quanto tempo – Tânia sorriu quando o viu.

- Olá Tânia – Ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto – Você vai se mudar para Los Angeles? – Ele repetiu a pergunta da Alice e Tânia sorriu ainda mais.

- Sim, acho que está mais que na hora do mundo conhecer a Sweet Blood of Mary – Ela piscou para o Edward e sorriu.

Ele sorriu desconcertado com o flerte óbvio dela.

- Bem garotas eu vou deixá-las – Ele falou dando um beijo na irmã – Tenha aula agora. Foi um prazer te rever Tânia – Ele se despediu dela e saiu pra porta.

Tânia se virou para olhá-lo e Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dá pra ser mais óbvia?

Tânia respirou fundo e se virou para a Alice novamente.

- Esse seu irmão me tira do sério – Ela sorriu cheia de segundas intenções.

- Pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva, ele (acredite se quiser) está namorando e parece muito apaixonado – Alice falou puxando a amiga para dentro da casa.

- Não tem problema eu sou persistente – Ela sorriu cheia de si.

- Não tente, eu gosto muito da Bella – Alice falou estreitando os olhos para ela.

Tânia ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas seu rosto denunciou o contrário.

- Tânia, querida – Esme andou em direção as duas com os braços abertos para a nova visitante.

- Oi Esme – Ela sorriu a abraçando firmemente.

- Alice não me disse que viria – Esme falou olhando a filha brevemente.

- Ela não sabia, quis fazer uma surpresa.

- Onde você está hospedada? – As duas andaram até a cozinha e Alice as seguiu.

- Na casa de um amigo de uma amiga – Ela própria se confundiu com a resposta.

- Nada disso – Esme falou sempre simpática – Você vai ficar conosco, vou mandar Lina arrumar o quarto de hóspedes.

- Eu não posso aceitar – Ela estava um pouco sem jeito.

- Alice a convença, enquanto isso vou falar com Lina – Esme as deixou sozinhas na cozinha e subiu as escadas.

- Aceita de uma vez assim não preciso insistir – Alice sorriu para a amiga e serviu café para as duas.

- Tudo bem, mas é só até eu descolar um canto – Ela prometeu aceitando a xícara da mão da Alice – Mas me conte tudo, como está a vida nova?

- Conheci alguém – Ela confessou sorrindo.

- Como ele é? – Ela perguntou adorando a fofoca.

- Lindo, loiro, alto, simpático, com um sotaque lindo do sul – Alice enumerou as qualidades de Jasper e sorriu ainda mais para a amiga.

- Uau, esse deus tem um irmão? – Tânia perguntou divertida.

- E você realmente acha que um raio cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar?

- Tem razão, qual é o nome dele?

- Jasper, ele tem uma empresa de consultoria – Alice estava em êxtase e Tânia percebeu isso logo que ela começou a falar do novo homem.

- Quando você o conheceu?

- Sábado.

- Nesse sábado? – Perguntou impressionada e Alice assentiu sorrindo – E já está tão assim.

Alice sorriu mais e Tânia a acompanhou.

- Eu ai me encontrar com ele hoje – Alice falou um pouco triste.

- Porque ia?

- Agora que você chegou, eu não vou mais – Ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Alice – Tânia falou indignada colocando as mãos na cintura – Eu sou bem crescidinha e alem dos mais nós vamos ter muito tempo para conversar.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que sim. Eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer, então aproveita sua tarde com o lindo maravilhoso e tudo de bom que eu me viro – Tânia piscou para ela e sorriu.

- Pode deixar – Alice prometeu e levantou – Vamos lá em cima, assim você já vê onde vai dormir.

Tânia a seguiu e as duas ficaram a manhã toda conversando e colocando o assunto em dia.

Depois do almoço Alice pediu uma carona para ela quando chegou a hora que tinha marcado com Jasper.

- Boa sorte – Tânia falou sorrindo para Alice pela janela do carro.

- Eu faço a minha sorte – Ela sorriu de volta repetindo a frase que Jasper falou para ela no sábado.

Alice entrou no prédio e depois de falar o nome para o segurança ele lhe deu um crachá de visitante e a indicou o elevador que deveria usar. Quando chegou ao andar ela sorriu para a secretária.

- Alice Cullen? – Ela confirmou, provavelmente já tinha sido avisada pelo segurança.

Alice assentiu e a moça pediu que ele esperasse. Jasper apareceu na porta do escritório momentos depois sorrindo para ela.

- Olá – Ela se aproximou dele e beijou o seu rosto.

- Oi, entra um pouco eu só tenho que terminar uma coisa – Ela sorriu e passou por ele para entrar na sala.

- Bela decoração – Ela falou divertida olhando o espaço que sua mãe tinha decorado.

- Uma boa decoradora – Ele piscou para ela e se aproximou com a intenção de roubar um beijo.

Mas ela se esquivou bancando a desentendida.

- Linda a vista – Ela falou sorrindo consigo mesma.

Ela virou para ele ainda sorrindo e andou até o sofá.

- Você não tinha que terminar uma coisinha – Perguntou pegando uma revista na mesa de centro.

Ele apenas sorriu encantado com a brincadeira dela e sentou para terminar o que estava fazendo.

Jasper levou mais tempo que tinha previsto e em parte era culpa da Alice, já que de tempos em tempos ele se pegava olhando ela, mas observou também que ela esperou pacientemente lendo as revistas da mesa de centro.

_Tão diferente da Maria._

- Terminou? – Ela perguntou quando sentiu os olhos dele em si.

- Sim – Ele levantou da cadeira deixando o trabalho inacabado e prevendo que não conseguiria fazer com ela na sala esperando por ele.

- O que você precisa? – Ela perguntou quando eles já estavam dentro do carro.

- Pra começar, roupas novas.

- Então não vejo melhor lugar que a Rodeo Drive – Ela falou animada com as compras eminentes.

- Você quem manda – Ele sorriu se colocando nas mãos dela.

Os dois andaram um pouco olhando as vitrines sem entrar em nenhuma loja até que passaram em frente a uma da Armani for Man

- Perfeita – Ela falou entrando e o forçando a segui-la.

Depois de dar algumas instruções para a vendedora, Alice sentou perto dos provadores esperando Jasper experimentar todas as roupas.

Ele saiu vestindo um terno muito bem cortado que caiu como uma luva. Ela sorriu concordando com a cabeça. Depois de algumas horas provando roupas Jasper já estava visivelmente de saco cheio.

- Tudo bem, já acabou – Ela sorriu para ele e olhou um restaurante do outro lado da rua – Que tal comer alguma coisa?

- Ótima idéia – Ele concordou equilibrando a sacola em um braço só e a mão livre colocou nas costas dela.

Os dois já estavam sentados quando para o horror da Alice, Rosalie se aproximou.

- Que coincidência – Rosalie falou sorrindo para a cunhada.

- Rose? O que você faz aqui?

- Vim jantar com umas amigas – Ela apontou para uma outra mesa onde quatro mulheres olhavam o cardápio – Não vai me apresentar?

Alice respirou fundo. _É agora que ele foge sem olhar pra trás_.

- Jasper minha cunhada Rosalie, Rose Jasper – Ela apresentou sem vontade.

Jasper se levantou e beijou a mão da Rosalie, que olhou para Alice impressionada.

- Vou deixá-los jantar, foi um prazer Jasper.

Alice olhou a cunhada se afastar com a boca aberta.

- O que foi? – Jasper perguntou rindo da expressão dela.

- Ela foi super civilizada – Ela respondeu ainda olhando.

- O que você esperava?

- Menos civilizada – Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu.

Jasper apenas riu e voltou a comer.

- Bem vinda a minha casa – Ele falou abrindo a porta o apartamento e sinalizando para ela entrar.

- Devo dizer que ela tem bom gosto apesar de tudo – Alice falou sorrindo se virando para olhá-lo.

Ela foi até a sala e olhou o sofá com o tecido todo cortado.

- Ela fez isso?

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Sabe do que eu me lembrei agora? – Ela perguntou mudando de assunto, deixando as muletas e andando em direção a ele devagar.

- O que? – Perguntou quando ela já estava tão próxima que conseguia sentir o seu perfume.

- Que você tentou me beijar no escritório – Ela sorriu e ficou na ponta de um pé e o beijou.

Jasper a segurou pela cintura para que ela pudesse ficar na mesma altura que ele. O beijo começou calmo mais logo se tornou cálido, ele andou ainda com ela nos braços e sentou no sofá a sentando no seu colo.

Logo suas mãos fora para baixo da camisa dele. Ela soltou um gemido baixo no beijo e ele a apertou mais contra si.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas do meu coração.

Capitulo sem nada de importante, exceto o fato que o Jasper fica lindo de Armani, claro e desse rala e rola no final, mas prometo que essa visita vai ser importante mais pra frente...

Obrigada a todo mundo que votou, na semana que vem ou na próxima eu começo a postar a vencedora. Ainda dá tempo de votar, caso você não tenha feito.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone: **Que feliz que você gostou, ceninha bem água cm açúcar como eu sei que você gosta, ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay: **Eu ganhei alguns presentes, a maioria foi dada por mim mesma, mas deixa pra lá. Espero que você goste desse presente então. Parabéns e felicidades. Bjos

**Thamy88: **Perfeito? tudo isso? Que alegria, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen: **Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e acertou direitinho, eles são um bando de fofoqueiros. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen: **Eu também adorei esse beijo, esses dois são muito cute juntos, adoro. Espero que a continuação agrade. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes: **Que bom que mesmo sem comentários você comentou...kk. Espero que esse deixe você sem comentários também. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli:** Ele é mesmo tenho que concordar, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto. Eles são muito fofos, também adorei essa cena. Quando ao seu pedido, eu vou postar a que ganhar no poll, então se não votou ainda dá tempo. Bjos

**Sarinha MaCarty: **Muito obrigada flor, eu fico mais que feliz em saber que você gostou. Ta ai mais pra você e espero que não passe tão rápido. Bjos

**Veca Kawai: **Sua espera acabou, ta ai mais um pra você. Bjos

**Viih. best: **Concordo com tudo, ta ai o que acontece. Bjos

**Manu Moony: **Concordo com você família e boa assim bem doida varrida...kk. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Quem não quer minha flor? não se fazem mais homens assim como ele. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	14. Os Cullen

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Gah Aluada**, que ficou inconformada com o fim da "Quem você pensa que é?". Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Os Cullen.

- Mãe, você tem certeza que ele vai gostar disso? – Alice perguntou visivelmente nervosa, mexendo nas panelas em cima do fogão.

- Alice – Esme a chamou ofendida – eu sou anfitriã desde de muito antes de você nascer, então dá um tempo, o Jasper vai adorar o jantar.

Alice respirou fundo, tentando lembrar que tinha sido ele mesmo quem tinha insistido para conhecer a sua familia, ela so cedeu quando ele concordou que seriam somente os dois e seus pais.

- Vai se arrumar que com o jantar eu me preocupo – Ela expussou a filha da cozinha, que agora ja estava sem muletas.

Alice subiu as escadas e quando chegou no quarto mais uma vez colocou o vestido que iria usar na frente do corpo e olhou no espelho.

- E esse que você vai usar? – Tânia perguntou entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama.

- Sim – Ela se virou para olhar a amiga – Você gostou?

- É lindo, Alice – Tania riu do nervosismo dela – Relaxa vai dar tudo certo, e além do mais vão ser só os seus pais e ele.

- Acho que você tem razão – Ela sorriu fraco e se virou para o espelho novamente.

- Bom deixa eu ir – Tânia se levantou da cama e deu um beijo na Alice – Ainda temos que montar todo o equipamento pro show de hoje.

- Boa sorte – Alice falou quando ela já rumava para a porta.

- Pra você também – Ela piscou e desapareceu no corredor.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Alice falou para o próprio reflexo no espelho, respirando fundo logo em seguida.

Tomou um banho e fez a maquiagem mais cedo que o necessário, para não se atrasar e deixar Jasper esperando por ela. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho antes de descer as escadas.

Quando chegou no andar de baixo encontrou o seu pai e sua mãe conversando e bebendo vinho no balcão da cozinha. Carlisle sorriu pra ela que parou ao seu lado, mas antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa a campainha tocou.

- Ele se adiantou – Ela olhou em direção a porta aterrorizada.

- Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo – Caslisle a beijou e se levantou para atender a porta, mas Alice o segurou.

- Não eu vou – Ela respirou fundo e mexeu nos cabelos olhando no espelho quando chegou no hall.

Colocou o melhor sorriso depois de respirar fundo pela milésima vez.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Os seus olhos quase saltaram das orbitas quando viu que não era Jasper na porta e sim os irmãos e as cunhadas.

- Viemos para o jantar, claro – Emmett falou passando por ela.

Alice andou rapido e parou na frente dele.

- Vocês não vão ficar, de jeito nenhum – Ela falou ainda mais nervosa com as mãos no peito do irmão.

- Relaxa – Ele falou pegando as suas maos e a arrastando para a cozinha.

- Mãe faz alguma coisa – Ela implorou para a mãe quando entrou na cozinha.

- O que voces estão fazendo aqui? – Esme perguntou para eles surpresa.

- Estamos aqui para conhecer esse tal de Jasper – Edward respondeu pegando taças no armário para eles.

- Não, mesmo – Alice falou vermelha de raiva – Quero todo mundo fora daqui.

Mas antes que ela pudesse expulsá-los a campainha tocou.

- Tarde demias, ele chegou – Ela falou desolada olhando para os pais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, filha – Carlisle a tranquilizou mais uma vez e olhou feio para os filhos.

- Você vai deixar ele esperando na porta? – Rosalie perguntou despreocupada enchendo uma taça com vinho.

- Agora ele foge – Ela falou pra si mesma andando em direção a porta.

Dessa vez estava tão desolada que sequer lembrou de olhar no espelho, abriu a porta com um sorriso fraco e com a cara implorando desculpas antecipadas.

- Oi – Jasper a cumprimentou sorrindo, mas quando viu a sua cara o sorriso desapareceu – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou abraçando e beijando a sua cabeça.

- Me desculpa – Ela quase implorou.

- Pelo que? – Ele a tirou dos braços para olhar os seus olhos.

- Meus irmãos estão aqui.

Ele riu da atitude dela que fez uma carreta.

- Você ri porque não sabe do poder que eles tem em espantar as pessoas – Ela mordeu o labio quando pode ouvir a risada escandalosa do Emmett – E disso que eu estou falando.

Jasper riu mais uma vez e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou bom com as pessoas – Ele piscou pra ela.

- Seja o que deus quiser, então – Ela jogou os ombros e puxou ele pela mão.

Os dois andaram até a sala de estar da casa pra onde todos tinham se deslocado.

- Não liga para as piadas do Emmett, por favor – Ela o olhou suplicando e ele riu passando os dedos na sua bochecha.

- Fica tranqüila.

Os dois entraram de mãos dadas e todos ficaram em silêncio esperando Alice fazer as apresentações.

- Pai e Mãe esse é o Jasper – Ela apresentou quando se aproximaram.

- É um prazer doutor e senhora Cullen – Jasper os cumpimentou educadamente.

- Não precisa tanta formalidade Jasper, pode me chamar de Esme – Ela estendeu a mão pra ele que a beijou rapidamente.

- Ou mamãe se você decidir casar com a coisinha – Quando Emmett disse isso, Alice o olhou com os olhos arregalados e muito vermelha de vergonha, mas não precisou dizer nada porque a Rosalie o cutucou nas costela e o olhou feio.

Jasper riu e depois de apertar a mão de Carlisle, andou até Emmett.

- Você deve ser o Emmett – Ele sorriu estendendo a mão.

Emmett pegou sua mão e deu um apertão em um sinal claro de que poderia acabar com ele caso fizesse alguma coisa com a sua irmã.

- Em pessoa.

- É um prazer, Alice me falou muito de você – Jasper sorriu e a olhou por cima do ombro.

- Nem tudo é verdade, ela gosta de inventar coisas –Emmett brincou mais uma vez e todos na sala riram.

- Como vai Rosalie? – Ele perguntou se dirigindo a ela.

- Muito bem, obrigada e você? – Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Estou bem – Ele sorriu de volta e virou para a Alice.

- Este é o meu irmão Edward – Ela apontou para o irmão do outro lado – E a Bella.

- É um prazer – Jasper os cumprimentou de longe já que Alice o segurava firme, como quem tenta proteger.

- Bem o jantar vai ser servido daqui a pouco, enquanto isso você aceita uma taça de vinho, Jasper? – Esme perguntou sorrindo para ele.

- Claro, obrigado – Ele agradeceu e sentou ao lado da Alice no sofá.

Edward, Bella e a Rosalie sentaram no sofá do lado do Jasper e Emmett sentou no braço do sofá ao lado da Alice.

- E então Jasper – Edward puxou assunto – Alice falou que você tem uma empresa de consultoria?

- Sim – Ele respondeu pegando a taça que Esme lhe ofereceu – Aqui na California é nossa primeira filial, a sede fica no Texas.

- Você nasceu lá? – Esme perguntou se juntando ao marido que estava sentado no banco do bar.

- Nascido e criado – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Alice estava quase entrando em desespero com todo esse interrogatório.

- Porque se mudou para a California? – Agora foi a vez da Rosalie fazer a pergunta.

- Queria mudar um pouco e a idéia da filial ja estava nas nossas cabeças há algum tempo.

- O que extamente essa sua empresa de consultoria faz? – Emmett perguntou olhando Jasper.

- Nós somos como uma ponte, entre uma empresa que quer patrocinar e um possivel patrocinado – Ele respondeu e percebeu que Alice estava em total silêncio – Tudo bem? – Perguntou baixinho só pra ela.

- Deixa eles terminarem – Ela respondeu bebendo mais vinho.

Jasper riu e virou novamente para todos na sala.

- Você é parente de Ed Whitlock? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não – Ele negou sem sequer pensar.

- Qual é o seu time? – Emmett perguntou e Alice girou os olhos sem entender porque o irmão querer saber daquilo.

- Futebol, basebol ou basquete? – Jasper perguntou se virando para ele.

- Futebol – Ele escolheu a primeira opção.

- Emmett pensa um pouco, a resposta é obvia – Edward girou os olhos para a pergunta do irmão.

- Houston Texans? – Emmett arriscou.

Jasper assentiu e apertou a mão da Alice para tranquiliza-la. Ela sorriu fraco pra ele, mas não disse nada.

- Bem nem todo mundo é perfeito – Emmett falou decepcionado.

- Porque você é qual time? – Jasper fez a primeira real pergunta da noite.

Emmett gargalhou escandaloso e Alice o chutou sem cerimônias.

- Ai, coisinha pra que isso? – Ele perguntou esfregando o lugar.

Ela o olhou ainda mais brava.

- Chicago Bears – Ele respondeu a pergunta de Jasper e ergueu a mão para bater na do Edward simbolicamente.

- Eles tiveram um começo de temporada ruim – Jasper ressaltou.

Quando os rapazes começaram a discutir esportes, Alice finalmente respirou mais aliviada, o pior já tinha passado, mas sabia que ainda não tinha motivos para relaxar.

Depois de algumas discussões sobre futebol entre eles, Esme avisou que o jantar estava servido, todos se dirigiram até a sala de jantar.

Carlisle sentou na ponta da mesa com Esme do seu lado direito, na frente dela estava Edward e a Bella e a Rosalie sentada ao lado dela, Alice e Jasper sentaram ao lado de Esme e Emmett sentou na outra ponta da mesa.

O jantar estava correndo bem até que Emmett resolveu mudar o assunto para a vida sexual do novo casal, mas claro que tudo tinha que ficar ainda pior porque a Alice estava com a boca cheia de vinho e sem querer cuspiu tudo na Bella que estava sentada na sua frente.

- Me desculpa Bella – Alice se levantou para ajudar a cunhada – Eu te empresto uma roupa.

Ela saiu da sala de jantar com a Bella.

- Me desculpa – Ela pediu pela segunda vez quando Bella saiu do banheiro com a sua blusa.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – Rosalie perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Está – Bella respondeu olhando Alice apreensiva – E lá em baixo?

- Nem minha ameaça adiantou, Emmett conseguiu ser totalmente ele mesmo – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ele falou mais alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou tirando o rosto das mãos e olhando a cunhada.

- Claro que sim – Ela respondeu girando os olhos.

- Eu realmente gostava do Jasper – Ela falou aos prantos.

- Relaxa, ao que parece ele está levando tudo na esportiva – Rosalie tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Não ele só está sendo muito educado como sempre é, mas assim que sair pela aquela porta não vai nunca mais atender os meus telefonemas ou querer me ver – Ela chorava tanto que chegava a soluçar.

- Você quer que eu o chame aqui? – Rosalie perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

Alice a olhou aterrorizada por detrás das lágrimas.

- Você ficou maluca? – Perguntou secando as lágrimas.

- Alice – Bella sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão no seu ombro – Nem foi tão ruim assim, comigo foi pior.

Mas isso não pareceu surtir efeito, porque ela voltou a soluçar e as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos.

- Diz pra ele que eu sinto muito e que não precisa me ligar – Ela falou pegando o travesseiro e colocando a cabeça embaixo.

- O que a gente faz? – Bella perguntou para a Rosalie, perdida com aquele comportamento da Alice.

Rosalie deu de ombros, levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, Bella a seguiu deixando Alice sozinha.

Quando as duas chegaram na sala onde todos estavam, Jasper e Emmett pararam de rir para olhá-las.

- Cadê a Alice? – Jasper perguntou quando viu que ela não estava junto.

- Está lá em cima bancando a menina mimada que é – Quando Rosalie falou isso, Esme a lançou um olhar ofendido – Ah, por favor você sabe que é verdade – Ela jogou a mão para a sogra e pegou a taça na mão do marido.

- Mas ela vai descer? – Jasper perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

- Ela tem vergonha do irmão – Edward falou brincando.

- Porque você não vai até lá e diz pra ela que está tudo bem – Esme sugeriu indicando as escadas para Jasper.

- Ok – Ele concordou deixando a taça na mesa.

- É a segunda porta da esquerda – Ela instruiu antes que ele saísse.

- Gostei dele – Emmett falou depois que Jasper sumiu escadas a cima.

Levou tapas na cabeça de quase todos na sala, menos da Bella que se sentia muito constrangida em fazer isso.

- Um mês – Rosalie o lembrou da ameaça e bebeu mais vinho.

- Vamos negociar – Ele quase implorou.

- Sem negociação.

Jasper olhou dentro do quarto antes de entrar e viu Alice deitada na cama com o travesseiro na cabeça. Sentou-se ao seu lado e quando ia falar alguma coisa, ela arremessou o travesseiro longe e quase gritou.

- Vocês já não fizeram o suficiente? – Quando ela viu que era ele se calou, muito vermelha de tanto chorar e de vergonha.

Ele sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

- Está tudo bem.

- Foi um desastre e você é cavalheiro demais pra admitir isso na minha cara – Ela falou sem olhar pra ele.

Pegou o seu rosto nas suas mãos e a forçou a olhá-lo. Beijou suas bochechas vermelhas e molhadas de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo – Ele a beijou nos lábios e ela o olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Mesmo depois disso tudo?

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.

- Pra sempre – Garantiu.

- Eu também te amo pra sempre – Ela o abraçou e afundou o rosto no seu peito.

- Uma coisa você não pode negar – Ela o olhou intrigada – Os jantares na casa dos seus pais sempre serão muito interessantes.

Ela sorriu e concordou.

- Disso você pode ter certeza.

- O que você acha de voltar lá pra baixo e terminar com isso? – Ele sugeriu e ela sorriu depois de beijá-lo.

- Só depois que eu ficar uma pouco mais apresentável – Ela falou depois de olhar no espelho e desaparecer dentro do banheiro.

Jasper ficou esperando por ela olhando o quarto, em cima da cômoda tinha uma foto dela vestida de bailarina e sorrindo equilibrada na ponta dos pés.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou parando ao seu lado e olhando a foto.

- Sim – Ele respondeu devolvendo a foto no lugar e sorrindo pra ela.

Os dois voltaram para a sala de mãos dadas.

* * *

N/A: Olá coisinhas.

A Alice está bem arranjada com essa família, ta certo que fez mais drama que o necessário, mas vamos relevar.

Vou recomendar uma fic pra vocês. Chama **Amor Secreto** e é da minha super amiga **MahRathbone**. È uma fic super legal e isso não tem nada a ver com o fato que eu sou beta dela...kk. Então entrem lá, dêem uma olhada e deixem um recadinho pra ela ficar feliz e eu também. Nos meus favoritos tem o link.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone: **Como te falei vai ter que ficar só na sua imaginação. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Thamy88: **Mas como o que é bom dura pouco. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay: **Ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito, mas deixa isso pra Alice sortuda. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que esse seja igual. Bjos

**Raquel Cullen: **Fico feliz que você está gostando, ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Malu VPC: **Fico feliz que você tenha arrumado um tempinho pra nós, espero que tenha gostado. Eu tenho essa mania não liga não, sempre paro nas horas criticas. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes: **Que feliz tenho uma fã que gosta de mim. Obrigada e espero que esse capitulo te deixe sem comentários também. Bjos

**CarolAlvesHale: **Eu também adoro ele, principalmente quando está sendo tão ele. Ta ai mais pra você espero que

**Moon. Nigh****t. ****Twilight: **É isso que acontece espero que tenha ficado a altura das suas expectativas. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada por votar. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Ta ai a atualização pra você e espero que goste também. Bjos

**Tatianne Beward: **Não sou eu que sou á é o meu diabinho que resolve terminar os capítulos sempre na melhor parte. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Manu Moony: **Todas querem mas só uma tem a sorte de ter. Bjos

**Gah Aluada: **Pode pedir e vou te garantir que vai ser atendida. Essa vai ter final feliz prometo. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado e já vi sua mensagem sim, muito obrigada. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	15. O retorno

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Estou de volta, e curada, mas como tenho certeza que nenhuma de vocês quer saber como resolvo minhas crises vamos cortar o papo furado e vamos ao capitulo. Enjoy

* * *

Capitulo 14 – O retorno.

Alice e Jasper desceram do elevador, rindo. Eles tinham acabado de jantar juntos em um restaurante que agora era o preferido dos dois.

- Quem disse que eu vou ficar? – Ela perguntou fazendo charme, quando ele pegou as chaves para abrir a porta.

A olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e sorriu quando percebeu suas intenções.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer? – Perguntou a puxando pra si pela cintura.

- Talvez – Ela falou como quem pensa, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele a beijou apaixonadamente – Já que você coloca dessa maneira, eu fico – Falou sem ar depois do beijo.

Jasper sorriu e terminou de abrir a porta do apartamento, quando viu o ambiente.

- E você não queria entrar – Se virou para olhá-la sorrindo.

- Parece que você tem planos – Ela sorriu olhando o caminho de pétalas de rosas que ia até o quarto.

Jasper a pegou no colo, a beijando e fechou a porta com o pé.

_Meu namorado é o homem mais romântico do mundo_. Ela pensou aproveitando os beijos.

_Quando ela fez tudo isso?_ Perguntou-se seguindo o caminho de pétalas até o quarto.

Sem parar de beijá-la entrou no quarto, mas quando sentiu um perfume que não era da Alice parou.

- Maria? – Ele perguntou quando viu a mulher deitada na sua cama só de lingerie.

- Quem? – Alice se virou para olhar, ainda nos braços do Jasper.

Ele a colocou no chão e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer.

- Quem é ela? – Maria perguntou levantando da cama e se enrolando no lençol.

- Eu sou a namorada dele e você quem é? – Alice perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Jazzy, quem é essa que diz ser sua namorada? – Ela perguntou passando pela Alice e olhando com desprezo.

- Ela é a minha namorada – Ele respondeu bravo e Maria olhou com os olhos arregalados – O que você esta fazendo aqui? A ainda mais vestida assim.

- Você não podia fazer isso comigo, nós só demos um tempo – Ela falou já em prantos.

- Não, Maria, a gente terminou definitivamente, você até destruiu o meu apartamento – Jasper estava irritado e saiu de perto dela antes que fizesse algo que não iria se orgulhar.

- Aquilo foi em um momento de raiva, me desculpa Jazzy – Ela estava quase implorando, quando Jasper entrou atrás da Alice para evitar que ela se aproximasse.

- Pega as suas coisas que vai embora – Ele andou para dentro do banheiro para procurar as roupas dela e voltou com elas na mão.

- Isso é sua culpa – Maria acusou Alice com um dedo no seu rosto.

- Se afasta dela – Ele jogou as roupas em cima dela e tirou Alice do alcance das suas mãos.

- Jazzy – Maria falou mais uma vez, mas ele ignorou.

- Espera aqui – Ele falou para Alice, que apenas assentiu e pegou Maria pelo braço a arrastando para fora do quarto.

Alice ficou sozinha no quarto sem saber como agir, decidiu desmanchar o circo que Maria tinha montado. Começou apagando as velas e depois jogou todas as pétalas de flores nem cima da cama, para tirar o lençol com todas elas.

Jasper voltou quando ela já estava dobrando as pontas do lençol e tirando da cama.

- Me desculpa por isso – Ele falou sem olhá-la.

Alice parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou dele.

- Não é sua culpa – Ela sorriu e segurou o seu rosto com uma das mãos.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

- Você é tudo pra mim – Confessou depois do beijo – Não posso te perder.

- Você não vai – Ela garantiu e o beijou mais uma vez.

Jasper a olhou e passou a mão no seu rosto.

- Eu não posso garantir que ela não vai voltar.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos lidar com isso juntos – Ela sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo e beijou os seus lábios mais uma vez – Você limpa o corredor que eu termino aqui no quarto.

- Eu pensei que você tinha feito tudo isso – Ele falou rindo da própria desgraça.

- E eu pensei que tinha sido você – Os dois riram juntos e Jasper foi até a lavanderia pegar uma vassoura para limpar o corredor.

Depois que os dois terminaram decidiram dormir, já que Maria estragou qualquer clima que poderia ter entre eles.

Alice deitou no peito do Jasper e laçou suas pernas nas dele.

- Boa noite, linda – Ele falou beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Boa noite – Ela ergueu a cabeça e beijou os seus lábios.

Alice chegou em casa de manhã e entrou pela porta da cozinha. Quando viu Tânia e Edward se beijando intensamente.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou indignada.

Os dois se separaram ofegantes e sustados com ela.

- Alice – Edward falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu te avisei, Tânia – Alice falou irritada para a amiga – Você não é mais bem vinda na minha casa.

- Alice – Ela tentou argumentar, mas Alice não deixou terminar.

- E você – Falou apontando para o irmão – Ou você conta para a Bella, ou eu mesma conto.

Saiu da cozinha deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Alice? – Edward falou entrando no quarto dela – Vamos conversar.

- Você não é a minha pessoa favorita, mais – Ela falou saindo do banheiro, visivelmente brava.

- Você vai pelo menos ouvir minha explicação?

- Não preciso de explicação. Você me disse que tinha mudado, que a amava.

- Eu amo a Bella – Ele garantiu.

- Não mente pra mim, quem ama não trai – Ela estava cada vez mais brava com o irmão.

- Foi ela quem me beijou.

- MAS VOCÊ A BEIJOU DE VOLTA – Ela gritou quando ficou farta das explicações dele.

- Eu errei, admito, mas por favor não fala nada pra Bella? – Ele implorou.

- Não vou, se você falar.

- Alice.

- Eu não vou ficar acobertando suas traições, e se foi realmente algo sem importância ela vai te perdoar – Alice falou cruzando os braços.

- Eu vou conversar com ela, prometo – Ele garantiu e sorriu buscando reciprocidade da irmã, mas ela se manteve séria.

- Você tem até o fim da semana – Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou com Tânia no corredor.

- Eu sinto por isso Alice – Ela falou triste.

- Eu também – Alice estava muito brava com a amiga e não iria perdoar.

- Depois eu volto para pegar o resto das minhas coisas.

- Ta bom.

- Espero que um dia você me perdoe por isso.

- Eu também espero – Ela passou pela amiga e desceu as escadas.

- O que aconteceu? – Esme perguntou quando viu Tânia descendo com as malas.

- Ela traiu minha confiança – Alice falou passando pela mãe e indo para a garagem.

Dirigiu até o escritório do Jasper, precisava ficar com ele um pouco. Quando chegou foi direto para a sua sala e ficou esperando sua reunião terminar.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado quando entrou no escritório.

Ela apenas o abraçou e não disse nada.

- Amor, você está me assustando.

- O meu irmão fez uma coisa muito ruim e isso acabou com uma amizade – Ela falou o olhando.

- O que ele fez? – Jasper sentou no sofá e puxou Alice para o seu colo.

Ela contou tudo que viu em casa e como o irmão tinha pedido para que ela mentisse em nome dele, estava irritada e ao mesmo tempo magoada. Tanya tinha sido seu porto seguro desde que chegou em Nova York.

- Você vai mesmo contar tudo pra ela se ele não fizer? – Ele perguntou fazendo carinho os cabelos dela.

- Eu tenho que contar Jasper – Ela falou passando o dedo na linha do maxilar dele – Não vou ficar escondendo isso da Bella.

- Mas você não deveria deixar o Edward cuidar disso? Afinal o problema é dele – Jasper estava tentando ser compreensivo, mas estava achando difícil concordar com a maneira que Alice escolheu pra agir.

- Ele sempre faz isso – Ela falou olhando as mãos – Começa um relacionamento, mas logo não se agüenta e acaba traindo a menina.

- E elas sempre perdoam – Ele adivinhou, mas ela negou com a cabeça .

- Elas nunca descobrem e ele se cansa delas mais cedo ou mais tarde e termina tudo.

- Do jeito que você fala parece que ele teve muitas namoradas e traiu todas elas.

- Exatamente isso, Edward não é um cara de uma pessoa só, mas tinha me dito que a Bella era diferente – Ela respirou fundo, o beijou de leve e saiu do seu colo – Eu vou deixar você trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, fica? – Ele segurou a mão dela sem levantar do sofá.

- Não, você está cheio de coisas pra fazer – Sorriu fraco e o beijou mais uma vez.

Jasper respirou fundo, não podia negar que estava atolado, mas queria mais que tudo ficar com a Alice.

- Eu te amo – Ela sorriu com isso e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu também – Antes de deixar a sala mandou um beijo para ele e sorriu.

Inda se impressionava com o poder dele de fazê-la se sentir tão bem, mesmo nas circunstâncias mais complicadas.

* * *

N/A: Olá de volta

Voltando depois de um tempo de seca, minha crise foi embora definitivamente.

Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio e me desculpa por esse incidente.

Então passado isso, vamos ao trabalho.

A doida está de volta e ainda vai aprontar algumas cabeludas pra cima da nossa linda heroína, e agora mais essa do Edward. Alguém se arrisca em adivinhar o desenrolar da coisa?

Só mais uns poucos capítulos para o final.

No próximo capitulo vou ter uma super novidade pra vocês, então aguardem

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	16. Eleonora Cullen

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Maari Ashleey Cullen **do** Fanfiction**. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Eleonora Cullen.

Alice estava descendo as escadas quando viu o irmão acompanhado da namorada entrando na casa.

- Pensei que fossem o Jazz e Emm – Ela falou dando um beijo na Bella.

- Não, somos nós mesmos – Edward falou depois de beijá-la também – Onde eles foram?

- Comprar cerveja, que a mamãe esqueceu – Alice sorriu ao lembrar que a mãe quase teve uma sincope quando percebeu que não tinha comprado a cerveja para o churrasco na beira da piscina.

- Ela deve ter quase surtado – Edward sabia muito bem a mãe que tinha.

- Vovó está aqui – Alice não precisou dizer mais nada, os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

- Esquece o quase, ela surtou total – Ele falou passando o braço na cintura da namorada.

- Ela fez de tudo para que a vovó não descobrisse, quase colocou o Emm e o Jazz no carro com as próprias mãos – Alice falou em tom de segredo.

- Porque tudo isso? – Bella perguntou confusa – Você me disse que a sua avó é uma pessoa ótima.

- Ela é com todo mundo menos nossa mãe – Alice respondeu pelo irmão – Ela vai sempre achar que por melhor que mamãe seja, ela nunca vai ser boa o suficiente para o papai.

- Coitada da Esme.

- Toda vez que ela está por perto nossa mãe surta, para fazer tudo perfeitamente bem, mas ela sempre acha um defeito em tudo. A salada não tem sal suficiente.

- A salada tem muito sal – Edward completou.

- Você não tem alimentado os meus netos o suficiente.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você poliu os talheres de prata? Os meus tem manchas horríveis.

- Ou seja ela sempre encontra um defeito – Alice finalizou e sorriu cúmplice com o irmão.

- Será que ela vai gostar de mim? – Bella perguntou se sentindo nervosa.

- Ela te adorar – Edward garantiu e sorriu pra ela.

- Principalmente porque você é a namorada do Edward – Alice falou girando os olhos.

- Não tem nada a ver Alice – Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que tem – Ela jogou a mão para o irmão e continuou – Emmett é o filho mais velhos que se casou cedo demais com uma, que segundo minha avó, não passa de uma caça dotes. Eu me mudei pra Nova York para dançar, o que segundo ela, é degradante em qualquer nível. Já com o Edzinho aqui tudo é diferente, ele é o filho e neto perfeito, está seguindo a carreia do pai que também foi a carreia do avô e do bisavô, tudo que ele faz é perfeito e admirável.

Edward girou os olhos para o pequeno discurso da irmã.

- O que ela falou do Jasper? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Ela o adorou – Edward olhou a irmã, desacreditado – Ficaram conversando por vários minutos, ele só se afastou para resolver o problema da cerveja.

- Ela nunca gosta dos seus namorados – Ele constatou.

- Mas dessa vez ela gostou – Alice falou tão espantada quando o irmão - Quando eu perguntei pra ela o que tinha achado dele, ela sorriu e disse "Maravilhoso, se isso não durar nós nos livramos de você e ficamos com ele" – Alice contou impressionada e orgulhosa.

- Ela ainda fez uma piada? – Edward estava cada vez mais chocado.

Alice assentiu e Bella mais um vez os olhou confusa.

- Ela nunca faz piadas – Alice esclareceu para a cunhada.

- Não de propósito pelo menos, ela tem um senso de humor ácido – Edward completou mais uma vez.

- Tão acido que chega queimar – Alice riu com o irmão, mas Bella não estava achando engraçado – Relaxa, ela vai adorar você.

Bella riu nervosa e pediu para usar o banheiro antes que os dois encontrassem os outros, e antes de sair fez Edward jurar que esperaria por ela.

- Você já contou? – Alice perguntou mais séria, assim que Bella fechou a porta do lavabo.

- Não – Edward respondeu depois de respirar fundo e passar as mãos nos cabelos, tirando os fios ainda mais fora do lugar.

- Edward – Alice falou em tom de repreensão.

- Eu vou contar – Ele garantiu sério.

- Tudo bem, vou acreditar em você.

- Você contou pra alguém? – Ele perguntou preocupado, já que nenhum segredo era guardado naquela família.

- Só pro Jazz, mamãe fica me pressionando para saber porque eu a Tânia brigamos, mas eu sempre desconverso.

- Obrigado – Ele falou um pouco aliviado.

- Mas não vou guardar por muito tempo – Ela falou apontando o dedo pra ele, mas abaixou a mão, imediatamente, quando ouviu a porta do lavado ser destrancada.

- Pronto? – Edward sorriu para a namorada que sorriu de volta.

- Sim.

Os três saíram da casa em direção a piscina, no meio do caminho Alice ouviu o namorado e o irmão chegando.

- Vão vocês, eu vou ajudar o Emm e o Jazz – Ela voltou o caminho e abriu a porta da frente.

- Oi amor – Jasper sorriu quando a viu parada na soleira.

- Encontraram? – Ela perguntou olhando dentro do porta malas.

- Já gelada – Emmett respondeu e entrou na casa carregando dois fardos.

- Ainda bem, já não sabia mais o que fazer pra distrair a vovó – Ela sorriu aliviada e fechou o porta malas quando Jasper retirou tudo.

- Uma catástrofe evitada – Jasper concordou rindo, entrando na casa em direção a cozinha.

Ele entregou a cerveja para um dos funcionários que Esme tinha contratado para ajudar a servir o churrasco.

- Você ri porque ela, por um motivo que a ciência um dia vai explicar, gosta de você – Alice falou para o namorado.

- O que posso fazer se sou um cara cativante? – Ele perguntou retoricamente e a puxou pela cintura para um beijo.

- Vamos lá pra fora – Alice puxou o namorado pela mão – Tirar a atenção da vovó da mamãe.

Os dois saíram para o quintal e viram a avó sentada no outro lado da piscina conversando com Edward e Bella, Esme estava conversando com o churrasqueiro e Carlisle estava conversando com Rosalie e Emmett.

Quando se aproximaram Alice viu que a avó já estava bebendo cerveja, provavelmente Esme tinha mandado servir imediatamente após eles voltarem.

Bella respirou aliviada e levantou do lugar onde estava quando os viu e senhora Cullen sorriu abertamente para Jasper.

- Jasper querido, junte-se a nós, Edward está me contando sobre a faculdade – Ela apontou para o lugar onde Bella estava.

Alice sorriu para ele e se afastou para se juntar a Rosalie e Bella que conversavam perto do bar.

- Ela me disse que não deveria usar esmalte rosa, não combina comigo – Bella desabafou irritada com Rosalie.

- Aquela mulher é o diabo de saias – Rosalie concordou e sorriu para Alice.

- Alice desculpa, mas a sua avó é horrível – Bella falou sorrindo sem jeito.

- Relaxa – Ela falou jogando a mão.

- Alice está acostumada – Rosalie falou para Bella.

- Você me disse que ela iria gostar de mim – Bella reclamou com a cunhada.

- Acredite ela gostou, senão você já a teria ou esmurrado ou ido embora aos prantos – Alice sorriu e pegou uma garrafa de água no bar – Rosalie quase a esmurrou quando elas se conheceram.

Rosalie concordou e bebeu mais do seu copo.

- Se o Emmett não tivesse segurado minha mão, eu a teria deixado com um olho roxo – Ela contou depois que engoliu – O Jasper parece está fazendo sucesso.

As duas olharam na direção que Rosalie olhava e viram Edward se aproximando, deixando a avó e Jasper sozinhos.

- Ela só tem ouvidos pra ele – Edward falou quando se juntou as mulheres.

- Alguém me explica – Esme falou se aproximando deles visivelmente cansada – O que ele tem?

- Eu não sei – Alice falou jogando os ombros.

- Seja lá o que for, vou pedir para me ensinar depois que ela for embora – Resmungou e se afastou para checar como os funcionários estavam colocando a mesa.

Todos riram do nervosismo dela.

- Eu to com fome – Bella falou para o Edward e eles foram pegar alguma coisa na mesa de petiscos.

- Sua mãe vai ficar louca assim – Carlisle falou preocupado olhando a esposa andar de um lado para o outro.

- Culpa de quem eu não sei – Rosalie falou cínica e Carlisle a olhou sério.

- Mamãe só é um pouco exagerada – Ele defendeu a mãe.

- Pai, por favor, ela ainda colocaria comida na sua boca se isso não fosse constrangedor – Alice falou girando os olhos.

- Eu vou ver no que posso ajudar a sua mãe – Ele saiu em direção a esposa sem dizer mais nada.

As duas se olharam e riram.

- Meninas, vamos sentar a mesa está pronta – Esme falou bem mais calma que antes.

Depois que todos estavam acomodados começaram a comer. Senhora Cullen fez questão de sentar na ponta da mesa, lugar que normalmente pertencia a Emmett.

- Senhora Cullen – Jasper chamou a atenção dela, quando percebeu que ela tinha parado de conversar e estava olhando uma macha na taça de cristal – A senhora não terminou de me contar sobre a época que esteve na Índia.

- Oh Jasper querido quantas vezes tenho que dizer pode me chamar de Eleonora – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele – Não tem porque sermos tão formais, você já é praticamente da família.

- É a maneira como fui criado – Ele sorriu.

- Claro que sim, não se cria mais as crianças como se faz no sul. Esme querida você poderia aprender algumas dicas – Falou acidamente para a nora.

Esme apenas sorriu falsamente e cortou a carne com tanta foca que seria capaz de quebrar o prato.

- E sobre a Índia? – Jasper perguntou mais uma vez e ela o olhou sorrindo.

- Acho que o Jasper deu alguma coisa pra sua avó – Rosalie falou no ouvido da Alice.

- E foi algo muito forte, olha como ela está sorrindo – Alice concordou rindo.

Jasper passou o resto do almoço conversando com Eleonora, eles pareciam amigos de longa data, a tarde chegou ao fim e todos começaram a ir embora.

- Mãe, eu vou te levar pra casa – Carlisle falou para a mãe e ela imediatamente balançou a cabeça.

- Não querido, eu prefiro que você me chame um táxi – Ela negou com a mão.

- Mãe, não tem porque você ir de táxi, se eu posso perfeitamente levá-la – Ele falou esgotado, toda vez tinha esse tipo de discussão com a mãe.

- Não vou permitir que você saia de casa e deixe os seus filhos, se caso não notou eles ainda estão aqui – Ela lhe deu uma bronca e Esme riu consigo mesma, mas quando viu que todos a olharam disfarçou com uma tosse fraca.

- Eu posso levá-la, senhora Cullen – Jasper se ofereceu quando viu que o clima estava ficando tenso novamente – Afinal não é certo uma senhora tão distinta circulando por Los Angeles de táxi

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Jasper – Ela segurou o braço que ele oferecia.

- Eu já volto – Falou para Alice antes de sair.

Todos ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer, até que Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

- Alice, acho que você perdeu o namorado – Lágrimas já estavam escorrendo dos seus olhos.

- Foi amor à primeira vista – Edward concordou rindo como o irmão.

Alice mostrou a língua para os irmãos, mas todos na sala já estavam rindo da situação.

- Senhora Esme – Um dos funcionários a chamou – Nós já terminamos a limpeza.

- Oh sim obrigada – Ela falou o acompanhando de volta para a cozinha.

Alice, os irmãos e as cunhadas sentaram na sala de estar para conversar mais um pouco e esperar pela volta de Jasper.

- Não sério, Alice – Emmett falou quando eles já estavam acomodados – Você acha que a vovó vai querer um beijo de boa noite?

Todos caíram na gargalhada e Alice jogou uma almofada no irmão.

- Vovó parece do tipo que usa a língua – Ele continuou e ela fez uma cara feia que fez todos rirem ainda mais.

Depois de algum tempo Jasper voltou e Alice foi abrir a porta para ele.

- Demorei? – Ele perguntou dando um beijo nela.

- Não – Ela falou sorrindo e os dois andaram até a sala.

Todos ainda riam das piadas infames de Emmett, a respeito de Jasper e Eleonora.

- O que é tão engraçado ? – Ele perguntou sentando ao lado da Alice no sofá.

- Nós estamos debatendo – Edward falou ainda rindo.

- Se a vovó pediu ou não um beijo de boa noite – Emmett completou e Jasper olhou confuso.

- Não liga para os meus irmãos – Alice falou mostrando a língua – Eles são uns imbecis.

- Alice você tem que concordar que Jasper conquistou a naja – Rosalie falou enxugando as lágrimas de risos.

- Uma pessoa como a Senhora Cullen é fácil de conquistar – Ele falou como se não tivesse importância.

- Então me conte por favor – Esme falou entrando na sala sem Carlisle.

- Cadê o papai? – Alice perguntou olhando a mãe.

- No escritório falando com um paciente – Ela respondeu ainda olhando Jasper.

- É só saber o que ela quer ouvir – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- E o que Eleonora queria ouvir exatamente? – Rosalie perguntou se interessando pela explicação.

- Na verdade ela gosta de ouçam as suas histórias e dêem valor a isso – Ele respondeu como se fosse simples.

Todos na sala balançaram a cabeça em entendimento.

* * *

N/A: Olá galerinha,

Tenho que dizer, eu simplesmente amo esse capitulo. Adoro a Eleonora, ela é a melhor.

E quanto a novidade que prometi, peço desculpas, mas ela ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Obrigada pelo super apoio, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. Beijos

**Ashley Calheiros Fischer**: Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos

**Mari. Picoli**: Muito obrigada do fundo do coração pelo seu apoio super magnífico. Você é demais. Beijos

**Gah Aluada**: Obrigada pelo apoio linda. Eu adorei a capa que você fez, mas o link não funciona mais, queria colocar ela no meu perfil. Depois se puder me passa de novo? Beijos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada pelo apoio linda. Beijos

**Mymy Whitlock**: Obrigada pelo apoio gatinha. Beijos

**Thamy88**: Obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Aqui tem mais pra você. Pode matar a Maria, eu deixo. Beijos

**Big Banana**: Eu já fico feliz que você leia, obrigada. Pode matar a Maria, eu deixo e ajudo. Espero que goste desse. Beijos

**Allie C. Malfoy**: Eu acho que os dois tem culpa, vamos esperar pra ver no que isso vai dar. Quanto a Maria, acho que ela não bate bem...kk. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: Morte a Maria...kk O Edward é um safado, fato. Você vai ter que esperar a novidade um pouquinho. Beijos

**Veve Kawaii**: Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**Maari Ashleey Cullen**: Pode ficar tranqüila que agora vai até o fim. A Maria é uma doida desvairada. Nossa, pior pesadelo, só pro isso ganhou o capitulo. Espero que goste. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Obrigada pelo imenso apoio. Espero que goste desse. Beijos

**rebecca bleck cullen**: Aqui tem mais pra você. Beijos

Tudo respondido

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


	17. Um novo Culen

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a** Mrs. Mandy Black **do** Fanfiction**. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Um novo Cullen.

Alice acordou e se virou na cama para encontrar Jasper, mas sua mão bateu no travesseiro vazio, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta no quarto, estava sozinha.

_Onde ele se meteu?_ Se perguntou levantando da cama e pegando a camisa que encontrou no chão. Ainda tinha o cheiro dele e faltavam alguns botões, ela sorriu lembrando da noite passada.

Saiu do quarto e imediatamente um cheiro delicioso de café da manha a atingiu, sua barriga roncou o que fez andar mais rápido.

- Bom dia – Falou parando na porta da cozinha e admirando o lindo homem que estava só de boxers e avental.

- Bom dia – Ele sorriu a olhando de cima a baixo.

Ela se olhou para saber se tinha alguma coisa errada.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou quando não encontrou nada.

- Minhas roupas ficam melhores em você que em mim – Ele respondeu voltando a mexer a panela.

Ela se esticou para sentar na banqueta do balcão e ele riu.

- Uma escada? – Perguntou se aproximando.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele, mas permitiu ser ajudada a alcançar o banco, ele a beijou longamente e sorriu satisfeito passando as mãos nas suas pernas.

- Definitivamente melhores em você – E beijou o seu pescoço.

A barriga da Alice roncou mais uma vez e Jasper sorriu.

- Com fome?

- Muita – Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e voltou para o outro lado do balcão. A serviu das panquecas que estava fazendo e ela jogou uma quantidade generosa de xarope em cima.

Ele pegou uma xícara de café para si mesmo, depois de servir suco de laranja no copo dela, e ficou olhando ela comer do outro lado do balcão.

- Fui eu quem te deixou assim com toda essa fome? – Ele perguntou presunçoso.

Ela o olhou e sorriu limpando a boca no guardanapo.

- Estou em fase de crescimento.

- Sabia que esse tamanho todo tinha uma explicação – Ele brincou com ela e sorriu mais.

- Chato – E voltou a comer.

Alice comeu todo o café da manha que Jasper tinha preparado e depois de um banho voltou pra casa com ele, para que pudesse trocar de roupa para que os dois fossem passear pela cidade e aproveitar o dia de sábado.

- Bom dia mãe – Ela falou assim que entraram na cozinha e a viu conversando com Edward.

- Bom dia Alice, bom dia Jasper – Ela os cumprimentou séria e voltou a olhar o filho, que estava com as mãos no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Isso é sua culpa – Edward levantou a cabeça para olhar a irmã, ela viu que ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e muito inchados.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou se aproximando do irmão.

- VOCÊ ME FEZ CONTAR TUDO DAQUELE ESTÚPIDO BEIJO PRA BELLA - Ele levantou jogando a banqueta longe e foi em direção a Alice.

Jasper entrou entre os dois, de forma defensiva.

- Foi você que beijou a Tânia – Alice retrucou brava.

- Porque você beijou a Tânia? – Esme perguntou olhando o filho.

- Ela me beijou – Edward respondeu para a mãe sem gritar.

- E você a beijou de volta – Alice completou.

- Eu não sei como você vai fazer – Edward olhou a irmã, vermelho de raiva – Mas vai trazer ela de volta pra mim.

Não esperou resposta, saiu da cozinha batendo a porta e depois arrancou com o carro cantando pneus.

Alice sentou no balcão e olhou a mãe.

- Você quer café, Jasper? – Esme ofereceu e pegou uma xícara.

- Obrigado – Ele agradeceu pegando a xícara e se servindo do bule. Passou a xícara para Alice e foi até ao armário pegar outra.

- O que aconteceu com o Edward? – Rosalie perguntou entrando na cozinha com Emmett – Ele quase bateu na gente saindo daqui.

- É melhor eu ligar para o meu filho antes que ele se machuque ou alguém em um acidente – Esme falou pegando o telefone e saindo da cozinha.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Rosalie perguntou aceitando a xícara de café que Jasper lhe oferecia.

Alice contou tudo que aconteceu, entre o irmão e Tânia e como ela o pressionou para que contasse tudo para a Bella.

- Então foi por isso que ela saiu daqui – Rosalie afirmou pra si mesma.

- Exatamente. Eu falei pra ela ficar longe dele, mas ela traiu minha confiança e pulou em cima do meu irmão.

- E o Edward sendo o santo que é, a beijou de volta – Emmett falou para a irmã que concordou com a cabeça.

- E o pior de tudo é que ele me pediu para resolver e eu não sei como.

- Porque você não tenta falar com ela? – Rosalie sugeriu.

- É isso que vou fazer, mas não sei o que dizer – Ela confessou com um suspiro – Talvez você possa ir comigo? Afinal sabe como que é a fidelidade de um Cullen.

- Hei – Emmett falou ofendido – Eu nunca trai a Rose.

- Só porque tem medo dela te capar – Alice falou rindo.

- Eu te amo – Emmett garantiu para a esposa e depois a beijou.

- Eu sei – Rosalie concordou – Mas te caparia mesmo se tentasse.

As duas riram e Emmett fez uma careta.

- Você quer ir lá agora? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Se você não se importar – Alice falou olhando o namorado.

- Tudo bem – Ele a beijou e sorriu.

- Nós vamos arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer – Emmett falou passando um braço nos ombros do Jasper.

- Cuidado com ele – Alice falou antes de sair pela porta com Rosalie.

- Eu tenho até medo do que o Emmett pode aprontar – Rosalie falou quando elas já estavam no carro em direção a casa da Bella.

- Jasper tem juízo – Alice afirmou e parou no sinal vermelho.

- Você acha que a Bella vai perdoar o Edward?

- Ela tem que perdoar – Alice falou otimista – Acho que ele realmente a ama.

- Eu também acho – Rosalie concordou – Nunca vi ele assim com ninguém.

- Ela vai perdoar, tem que perdoar.

- Você anda escondendo muitas coisas de mim, dona Alice – Rosalie falou fingindo de ofendida.

- Eu? – Alice perguntou com toda a inocência que lhe é peculiar.

- Sim, a senhorita mesma, porque não me contou que a Tânia beijou o Edward?

- Ele me pediu segredo e você sabe como são as coisas nessa família, nenhum segredo fica secreto por muito tempo.

- Você está me chamando de fofoqueira? – Rosalie se virou para olhar a cunhada.

- Fofoqueira não, eu diria informada e informante – Alice se corrigiu com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Ou seja fofoqueira – Ela falou mais uma vez olhando pela janela.

- Você sabe que é? – Alice riu e deu um beijo no rosto da cunhada, antes de descer do carro.

- Você tem sorte de eu te amar muito – Rosalie falou depois que desceu – Será que ela está em casa?

- E pra onde iria uma mulher com o coração partido? – Ela perguntou olhando o prédio.

- Ela deve estar se entupindo de sorvete e chorando com filmes românticos – Rosalie concordou e seguiu a cunhada até a entrada o prédio.

- Só espero que ela nos atenda e deixe subir – Alice cruzou os dedos e quando foi tocar, alguém saiu do prédio e elas aproveitaram para entrar.

- Aqui, 306 – Alice falou quando chegaram na porta.

Rosalie tocou a campainha e Alice a olhou feio.

- O que foi?

- A gente devia se preparar antes – Ela se calou quando a Bella abriu a porta – Oi Bella.

- Oi Bella – Rosalie falou depois da Alice sorrindo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca soluçando como quem vai desabar em lágrimas a qualquer instante.

- Queremos conversar com você – Alice ainda sorria.

Bella voltou para dentro do apartamento deixando a porta aberta para elas entrarem.

- Vocês vieram defender ele – Ela as acusou sentando no sofá.

- Claro que não – Rosalie falou ofendida.

Alice a cutucou e ela girou os olhos.

- Olha Bella – Alice sentou na frente da cunhada – O que o Edward te falou é verdade. Foi a Tânia que o beijou.

Bella a olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Foi por isso que eu pedi para ela sair lá de casa.

- Mas então se não foi nada e não foi culpa dele, porque ele não me contou antes? – Bella enxugou os olhos na manga da blusa e Rosalie faz uma careta de nojo.

- Porque ele estava com medo de te perder – Alice garantiu com um suspiro – Ele realmente te ama, sabe?

- Essa coisa terminou – Rosalie falou com o timer em formato de galinha na mão.

- Eu preciso ver uma coisa – Bella levantou do sofá e saiu da sala.

- Ela está cozinhando? – Rosalie perguntou confusa para Alice.

- Deve ser assim que ela curte uma fossa – Alice falou jogando os ombros.

As duas esperaram e nada da Bella voltar.

- Será que a gente não deve ir ver se está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou olhando a porta da sala.

- Vai ver ela colocou a cabeça no forno com o gás aberto – Rosalie falou seguindo Alice, que lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo.

As duas chegaram na cozinha, mas Bella não estava lá.

- Ela não veio pra cozinha? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Não tem nada sendo cozinhado aqui – Rosalie falou depois de olhar o forno do fogão.

- Bella? – Alice chamou andando pelo corredor.

Quando elas se aproximaram do banheiro ouviram o choro dela.

- Bella, você está bem? – Perguntou batendo de leve na porta.

Não teve resposta, mas o choro continuou.

- Bella, por favor, fala comigo – Pediu um pouco mais desesperada.

Ainda nada dela responder.

- Rosalie arromba a porta – Ela pediu se afastando.

Rosalie a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ou talvez possamos usar a maçaneta – Falou girando os olhos e a maçaneta.

A porta abriu e as duas viram Bella sentada no chão do banheiro com o rosto nos joelhos.

- Bella vai ficar tudo bem – Alice falou baixando do lado dela e passando a mão nas suas costas.

- Porque você não conversa com Edward? – Rosalie sugeriu abaixando do outro lado.

Com isso Bella chorou ainda mais, Rosalie trocou olhares nervosos com Alice.

- Foi só um beijo, nada mais aconteceu.

- Eu já entendi essa parte – Bella falou em meio a soluços.

- Então qual é o problema? – Rosalie perguntou a olhando.

Bella levantou a cabeça e esticou o braço com a mão tremula.

- Eu estou grávida.

* * *

N/A: Olá corações

Essa fic fica melhor a cada capitulo, agora temos mais essa da Bella, os próximos serão engraçados.

Estamos entrando na reta final com a fic, só mais uns 4 ou 5 capítulos. E já tenho novos projetos.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Thamy88**: Eu fico feliz com a sua felicidade. O Jasper é o melhor, sem duvidas. Espero que goste desse. Beijos

**NightandShadow: **Mas eu adoro ela. Beijos

**MahRathbone**: Ain eu fico feliz que você se divirta tanto com os meus capítulos. O Jasper tem um poder incrível, um magnetismo impressionante. Espero que você goste desse. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Realmente a Esme não merece ser tratada assim pela bruxa da Eleonora, mas eu não consigo não gostar dela. O Jasper é o cara, sempre. Adorei essa da lista de órfãos, sua mãe é um gênio. Isso ai arranca todos os fios de cabelo daquela vadia. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Foco feliz que tenha gostado, eu também adoro cada vez mais. Pode deixar que não sumirei mais. Beijos

**Mari. Picoli**: Ahh que fico superfeliz que você goste tanto da minha pessoa e das minhas criações. Concordo com você o Jasper merece um altar. Adoro a Eleonora, ela é muito demais. A surpresa vai demorar um pouquinho, então paciência. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: O jasper sabe como lidar com uma mulher, ele é o melhor. Emmett perde o amigo, mas não a piada. Beijos

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **Você me deixa feliz de uma forma que nem imagina. Ficou super mega ultra feliz que você tenha gostado tanto. Até ganhou capitulo, espero que goste do presente. Beijos

Tudo respondido

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	18. Pensando na vida a dois

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Bruna Cullen**, que quase teve um treco esperando eu postar. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 17 – Pensando na vida a dois.

Alice e Rosalie estavam andando de um lado a outro na sala pensando o que poderiam fazer para ajudar Bella nessa situação.

- O Ed tem que saber primeiro – Alice falou para si mesma.

- Claro e depois eles tem que conversar e acertar tudo – Rosalie completou.

- Talvez seja melhor eles conversarem primeiro e depois ele saber do bebê – As duas ainda estavam de uma lado pro outro e Bella assistia tudo sentada no sofá.

O telefone tocou e antes que Bella tivesse a chance de atender Alice o pegou.

- Alô

- Alice? – Edward perguntou quando ela atendeu.

- Eu mesma.

- O que você está fazendo ai?

- Onde você está? – Ela perguntou ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Em casa – Ele respondeu – Na minha, não na da mamãe.

- Então ótimo, vem pra casa da Bella – Ela falou e desligou o telefone.

- ALICE – Bella gritou assustada ainda não estava pronta para falar com o Edward.

- Relaxa, isso tem que ser feito – Ela jogou a mão e puxou Bella em direção ao quarto – Vamos te deixar linda, depois você vai conversar com ele.

- Eu não sei se estou pronta pra falar com ele sobre isso – Bella estava com medo da sua nova condição.

- Você não precisa contar pra ele agora, sobre a gravidez – Rosalie falou enquanto vasculhava o guarda roupas.

- Conversa sobre vocês dois primeiro e depois a gente vê como você pode contar sobre o bebê – Alice concordou com Rosalie.

- A gente nunca falou sobre bebês – Bella voltou a chorar – A gente nem ta junto tempo suficiente pra sequer pensar em casamento, que dirá em filhos.

- Mas não tem muito que você possa fazer agora – Rosalie fechou a porta do guarda roupas – Toma veste isso.

Bella pegou a roupa e foi para o banheiro.

- Que situação – Rosalie falou se jogando na cama.

- Pois é, ficar grávida do galinha do meu irmão não é uma boa coisa – Alice sentou ao lado da cunhada e massageou as têmporas.

- Eu realmente acho que ele a ama – Rosalie levantou o corpo e se apoiou nos cotovelos.

- Eu também – Alice concordou e olhou a cunhada – Você acha que tudo isso vai acabar bem?

- Bem, agora o que a gente pode fazer é torcer pra eles se acertarem e o Edward tomar jeito – Quando Rosalie terminou de falar a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser o Ed – Alice levantou e já foi atender – Pode deixar e eu atendo – Ela falou quando passou pelo banheiro.

Bella abriu a porta do banheiro, já com a roupa que Rosalie escolheu.

- Deve ser ele – Olhou a porta apreensiva.

- Vai lá no quarto que a Rose vai te ajudar. Eu vou deixar ele entrar e esperar.

- Obrigada – Bella agradeceu antes de voltar para o quarto.

Alice olhou pelo olho mágico antes de abrir e viu ser mesmo o seu irmão.

- Oi Ed – Ela falou assim que abriu.

- Onde ela está? – Ele perguntou olhando por cima da cabeça da irmã.

- No quarto com a Rose – Ela falou e voltou para dentro o forçando a segui-la – Espera aqui.

- Alice – Edward chamou quando ela já estava andando em direção ao corredor.

- Uhm?

- Eu amo a Bella – Ele garantiu como se devesse alguma explicação pra irmã.

- Eu sei – Ela o abraçou sorrindo – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigado – Ele respirou fundo e se jogou no sofá quando ela foi para o quarto.

- Ele está esperando – Falou quando entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- Você quer que a gente espere ou vá embora? – Rosalie perguntou passando pra ela um batom.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou as duas tentando decidir.

- Acho que prefiro que vocês fiquem – Ela falou um pouco incerta.

- A gente vai fazer o que você quiser – Alice garantiu.

- Quero que fiquem – Ela falou mais decidida.

- Tudo bem, vamos esperar aqui – Alice piscou pra ela e Rosalie passou a mão nas suas costas.

- Obrigada – Ela levantou depois de respirar fundo e saiu do quarto.

Alice sentou na cama ao lado da Rosalie que logo levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou baixo.

- Sem chance que eu vou perder de escutar isso – Respondeu abrindo a porta e se posicionando para não perder nada.

- Depois diz que não é fofoqueira – Alice falou se juntando a ela na porta.

- A Alice te contou tudo? – Elas ouviram ele perguntar para Bella, mas pelo silêncio ela provavelmente tinha assentido – Não significou nada Bella, eu juro.

- Porque você não me contou antes, então? – Ela perguntou já com a voz chorosa.

- Eu não sei, medo de te perder – As duas se olharam emocionadas – Eu não sei mais como é viver sem você.

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber – Ela falou ainda mais chorosa.

- Ela vai contar? – Alice perguntou para Rosalie.

- Parece que sim

- O que? – Ele perguntou ligeiramente desesperado.

- Eu – Ela respirou fundo – Não sei como te dizer.

- Só fala, Bella – Ele falou seguro que queria ouvir.

- Eu – Ela começou, mas parou para tomar coragem – Eu.

- Você – Ele incentivou.

- Eu – Respirou fundo – Euestougrávida.

As duas se olharam e a sala ficou em silêncio.

- Fala alguma coisa, idiota – Alice resmungou mordendo a unha.

- Você vai ter um filho meu? – Ele perguntou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade.

As duas andaram nas pontas dos pés até a porta da sala e ficaram quietas vendo ele andar de um lado para outro e Bella olhar as próprias mãos.

- Fala alguma coisa – Ela pediu quando o silêncio começou a agoniar.

Ele ajoelhou na frente dela e segurou suas mãos, ela o olhou.

- Casa comigo? – Alice e Rosalie se olharam com a boca aberta, nunca imaginaram que ele fosse fazer o pedido – Não só pelo bebê, mas porque você me ama e quer passar o resto dos seus dias comigo.

- Eu amo você – Ela garantiu voltando a chorar.

- Eu também te amo – Ele a ergueu do sofá e a beijou abraçando forte.

- Eu caso – Ela respondeu quando lembrou que não tinha feito.

Ele a girou no ar e beijou mais uma vez, Alice e Rosalie entraram na sala pulando de felicidade e abraçaram o casal.

- Eu acho que isso não é muito bom pro bebê – Bella falou quando estava sendo esmagada por eles.

- Desculpa – Alice pediu soltando o abraço.

- Vocês estavam escutando conversa – Edward acusou as duas.

- Nós fomos as responsáveis por resolver o problema, só estávamos aproveitando o resultado – Rosalie falou convencida dando mais um abraço em Bella.

- Vamos pra casa – Alice falou ainda pulando – Mamãe vai ficar maluca quando souber que vai ser avó.

- Vamos – Bella concordou aliviada que tinha contado tudo.

- Vão indo na frente que a gente já vai – Edward as dispensou querendo ficar sozinho com a noiva.

- Tudo bem – Alice concordou e antes de sair deu mais um abraço na cunhada e no irmão.

- Alice, Rose – Edward as chamou quando já estavam na porta.

As duas se viraram para olhá-lo.

- Deixa a gente contar, ta legal? – Ele pediu e elas concordaram com a cabeça depois de trocar olhares.

- Pode deixar, mas não demora.

As duas voltaram para o carro e dirigiram até em casa conversando e fazendo planos para o futuro casal e o novo Cullen. Quando entraram na casa encontraram Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper conversando na cozinha, eles estavam com roupas de golfe.

- Temos uma novidade – Rosalie falou assim que os viu.

- Rose – Alice a repreendeu – Ele pediram para não contar.

- Eles são muito devagar – Ela jogou a mão e olhou para todos na cozinha.

- Tudo bem, então eu conto – Alice pediu e Rosalie a olhou feio.

- Porque você? – Perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

- Porque ele é o meu irmão.

- Não interessa.

- Alguém conta de uma vez – Carlisle pediu quando perdeu a paciência com a discussão.

- Edward e Bella vão se casar – Alice contou sorrindo.

- E a Bella está grávida – Rosalie completou.

- A gente ia contar – Edward falou quando entrou na cozinha.

Todos levantaram para dar os parabéns ao casal.

- Cadê a mamãe? – Edward perguntou quando não a viu.

- Foi até o mercado, mas deve estar voltando – Carlisle falou.

- Já voltei – Ela falou entrando pela porta da cozinha com algumas sacolas – Emm e Jasper vocês podem pegar o restante das compras no carro?

Os dois saíram e Edward se virou para a mãe que estava tão concentrada nas sacolas que sequer notou o clima na cozinha.

- Mãe – Ele chamou e ela o olhou.

- Você vai ser avó – Alice quase gritou, não se segurando mais.

- Você vai nos deixar contar pra alguém? – Edward perguntou irritado.

Ele se virou para a mãe novamente que os olhava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- A Bella está grávida – Ele falou sorrindo.

Esme os abraço chorando compulsivamente.

- Era pra você ficar feliz e não aos prontos - Bella brincou, mas ela mesma estava chorando horrores.

- Eu estou feliz, muito feliz – Ela garantiu secando as lágrimas no lenço que Carlisle lhe deu.

- Nós vamos nos casar, também – Edward cantou abraçando Bella por trás.

- Isso é ótimo – Esme voltou a chorar e Carlisle a abraçou.

- Fica calma, Esme – Ele pediu beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Meu primeiro neto – Ela se soltou do marido e abraçou o filho e a nora mais uma vez.

- Ou neta – Edward falou depois do abraço.

Esme foi até a geladeira pegar uma garrafa de champanhe para que eles pudessem brindar e Bella fez cara feia quando trocaram o dela por suco de laranja.

Todos brindaram felizes pelo novo casal e Carlisle propôs que Emmett acendesse a churrasqueira e eles fizessem um churrasco em família para comemorar o novo Cullen.

Alice estava na cozinha procurando alguma coisa para beliscar na geladeira quando Jasper a surpreendeu com um abraço.

- Com fome? – Ele perguntou no seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu tirando uma torta de dentro e fechando a porta.

- Quando a gente vai arrumar um pra nós também ? – Ele perguntou sem soltar o braço.

Ela virou para ficar de frente pra ele.

- Você quer filhos? – Ela perguntou surpresa, já que eles nunca tinham falado sobre isso.

- Três – Ele respondeu sem pensar e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eu sou muito nova pra ter filhos – Ela se virou para a torta novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu sou paciente – Ele garantiu e a abraçou mais forte.

- Eu ainda não desisti da minha carreira – Ela falou do nada e ele ficou tenso.

- Você quer voltar pra Nova York? – Perguntou apreensivo.

Ela assentiu colocando um pedaço de torta na boca.

- O Felipe me disse que eu realmente fiz um progresso muito grande e que o meu joelho já está quase curado – Ela falou depois que engoliu – E que logo vou posso voltar a treinar firme.

- E a gente, como fica? – Ele perguntou soltando ela e sentando na banqueta.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente – Ela garantiu e ele a olhou magoado – É a minha carreira.

- Eu entendo e te apoio – Ele tentou sorrir para parecer mais sincero, mas ela percebeu.

- Isso não vai afetar a gente – Ela prometeu segurando o rosto dele nas mãos.

- Vai se você voltar pra Nova York – Ele agora nem estava se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar – Eu não posso me mudar com você, agora.

- Você se mudaria comigo? – Ela perguntou emocionada.

- Eu iria a qualquer lugar por você – Ele garantiu e a beijou – Mas agora, Alice, eu acabei de abrir o escritório aqui, eu tenho muitas pessoas que dependem de mim, e fora os contratos que tenho que cumprir. Eu não posso te perder.

- Você não vai

- Então como a gente vai fazer? – Ele perguntou voltando a olhá-la.

- Não sei – Ela falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Vamos pensar em uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro eu tenho que voltar a minha antiga forma se é que isso é possível, depois e só depois que posso pensar em voltar a tentar a Escola Americana.

- Eu vou te apoiar no que você decidir – Ele falou com o coração partido, só com a possibilidade de ficar sem ela.

- Nós vamos decidir juntos – Ela limpou a lágrima que caiu pelo rosto e depois o beijou apaixonadamente.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas coisinhas

Awn eu adoro esse capitulo, mas o próximo é definitivamente o meu favorito.

Só mais 3 para o fim, estamos chegando lá, mais rápido que eu gostaria.

Depois eu conto quem vai substitui essa fic quando ela terminar. Mais uma Alisper pra variar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Ain que feliz que você gostou ], foi um capitulo todo pra você então teve tudo que você mais gosta. Espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**NightandShadow: **KK fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**Maary Ashleey Cullen**: Nossa quanta felicidade, assim eu fico emocionada. Eu tenho uma fã, que feliz *pula em cima de você*. Eu também odeio a Maria, vamos torcer pra ela parecer mais. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Ashley Calheiros Fischer**: Eu gosto de confundir as pessoas...kk. Eu fico feliz que você gosta tanto. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**GiulyCerceau**: Eu jamais faria isso contigo. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Thamy88**: Ahh infelizmente vou te desapontar, ela já está chegando ao fim. Só mais 3 capítulos, espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Eu gosto de ser do contra...kk Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: Realmente seria a visão do paraíso, a Alice que tem sorte. Espero que esse responda algumas das suas duvidas. Beijos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, aqui tem mais pra você. Beijos

Tudo respondido

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	19. Tarde Demais

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Maary Ashleey Cullen**, como promessa de que não pararei. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 18 – Tarde demais, você vai ter que se contentar com os dois.

Jasper estava sentado vendo Alice praticar, ela estava treinando muito desde que o fisioterapeuta lhe deu autorização, ele tentava ser compreensível que esse sonho existia nela muito antes dele, mas não podia deixar de pensar que se ela fosse aceita de volta a Escola Americana nunca poderia ir morar em Nova York com ela por mais que quisesse.

Ela sorriu pra ele pelo espelho e desviou os olhos quando viu os lindos olhos azuis a olhando com tristeza. Alice sabia que Jasper estava sofrendo, mas mesmo assim lhe dava apoio incondicional, mesmo que isso significasse a separação dos dois. Não sabia o que fazer, não podia decidir entre o amor da sua vida e o sonho de uma vida inteira. Caiu no chão chorando e ele em um piscar de olhos estava a abraçando.

- Você está sentindo dor? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não posso escolher – Ela chorou mais e afundou o rosto no seu peito.

Ele a segurou sem saber o que dizer, por mais que quisesse ser egoísta e dizer para ela ficar com ele, sabia que não poderia conviver com a idéia que destruiu o seu sonho. Então ele simplesmente a abraçou mais forte.

- Eu não posso escolher entre o amor da minha vida e a dança – Ela o olhou e beijou seus lábios de leve.

- Eu queria que você não tivesse que escolher – Ele estava sentindo a dor dela e não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu te amo demais, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você – Ela afundou o rosto no seu peito mais uma vez e apertou os braços em volta dele.

- Você é tudo pra mim, Alice – Ele a beijou no topo da cabeça.

- Talvez eu possa arrumar um emprego em alguma escola de balé – Ela o olhou pensando em possibilidades.

- Não é isso que você quer pra você – Ele garantiu – Virar uma professora em alguma escola onde não te darão valor.

- Eu gosto de ensinar balé para crianças – Ela sorriu fraco e ele secou suas lágrimas.

- É isso que você quer fazer?

- Talvez – Ela respondeu respirando fundo.

- Eu estou aqui pra você – Ele a abraçou e sorriu com uma pequena idéia que surgiu em sua mente – Agora, volta pra ponta desses pés.

Ele a levantou do chão e voltou a sentar no sofá para olhá-la, sua cabeça maquinando e construindo a idéia que teve.

Alice treinou o resto do dia e Jasper manteve um olho firme nela e percebeu que algo tinha mudado, ele a olhava diferente. Quando ela encerrou pelo dia subiu para tomar um banho e ele foi para a cozinha conversar com Esme e já começar a colocar o plano em prática.

Mas antes tinha que saber uma coisa.

- Alice terminou? – Ela perguntou assim que ele entrou na cozinha.

- Sim – Ele respondeu e sentou na banqueta de frente para a sogra.

Respirou fundo antes de tocar no assunto.

- Pode perguntar – Ela falou sorrindo quando percebeu a ansiedade dele.

- A Alice está sofrendo – Ele falou como se sentisse, Esme largou as anotações que fazia e passou a prestar total atenção – Ela está com medo da escolha que vai ter que fazer.

Esme respirou fundo e pegou duas xícaras para os dois beberem café.

- Ela quer voltar pra Nova York – Ela afirmou enchendo os copos e depois passando um pra ele – Mas não quer ter que te deixar.

- Esme, qual é o real sonho da Alice em relação a dança? – Ele perguntou desconfortável com o assunto.

- Como assim?

- Quero dizer. Onde ela se vê no futuro? – Ele perguntou tentando ser mais claro, mas não tinha certeza se havia conseguido.

- Alice nunca foi do tipo que pensa no futuro – Esme respondeu depois de pensar um pouco – Quando ela colocou na cabeça que queria entrar para a Escola Americana, nada a fazia parar de treinar, chegava até a se machucar, aquelas sapatilhas são dolorosas, mesmo que as bailarinas digam o contrário.

Jasper ficou incomodado com a idéia que Alice tinha escolhido um sonho tão doloroso.

- E tem também a alimentação – Esme respirou fundo para apagar um passado ruim – Essas meninas fazem verdadeiras loucuras para se manterem magras.

- O que ela fez? – De repente ele se sentiu com raiva do que a dança poderia ter causado nela.

- Basicamente ficava sem comer – Ela respondeu triste – Ou se nós pressionávamos, fingia. Carlisle chegou a ponto de interná-la, quando chegou a níveis alarmantes.

Ele fechou a mão em punho cravando as unhas na palma.

- Ela não perece ter mais problemas com isso – Ele falou depois de respirar fundo para retomar a calma.

- Os responsáveis foram os meninos – Ela sorriu fraco – Emmett e Edward mostraram pra ela que por mais que ela quisesse aquilo, não valia a pena se destruir.

- Ela ouviu?

- Não – Ela respondeu sem pensar e ele mais uma vez sentiu a raiva dentro de si – Eles tiveram que ser mais, digamos assim, efetivos.

- Como?

- Tiraram o balé dela.

Jasper olhou para Esme sem entender.

- Literalmente tiraram – Ela afirmou – Ela tinha 16 anos na época, eu nunca conseguiria fazer o que eles fizeram. Ela ia para a escola e saindo de lá ia direto para o estúdio, ficava lá até as oito, os sábados e domingos passava o dia por lá, as vezes ver Alice era coisa rara. Os dois tiraram isso dela.

- Foi pra melhor – Ele falou pra si mesmo.

- Foi horrível, mas os dois pediram para que eu e Carlisle nos afastássemos que eles cuidariam da irmã, como nós nunca teríamos o sangue frio que eles tiveram, resolvemos que era para melhor.

- Você faz parecer que ela era uma viciada – Ele brincou sem humor.

- De certa forma – Esme concordou – Ela chorou quando os dois a proibiram de treinar, implorou para que eu e Carlisle fizéssemos alguma coisa, eu mesmo sofrendo por ela sabia que se devolvesse o que os irmãos tinham tirado, ela voltaria ao circulo vicioso. Os dois mantiveram pulso firme, até a arrastavam para festas da escola e tudo.

- Quando eles perceberam que era hora de devolver o balé pra ela? – Ele perguntou sério ainda com raiva.

- Foi o Emmett quem decidiu, pelo Edward ela não voltava nunca mais. Eles fizeram um acordo com ela, mas nunca deixaram de vigiar. Foi durante esse tempo que nós criamos o hábito de comer junto, pode ver minha cozinha está sempre cheia com os meus filhos.

- E quando ela foi aceita? – Ele perguntou preocupado que o comportamento degenerativo tivesse voltado.

- Ficamos com medo que ela voltasse a agir daquela forma – Esme falou com um suspiro – Alice tinha entendido e tinha mudado o que não impediu Emmett e se mudar pra Nova York por três meses.

- Ele mudou pra Nova York para vigiar ela? – Ele perguntou sentindo o seu apreço pelo cunhado aumentar.

- Na época Emmett decidiu que não iria fazer faculdade, Carlisle focou louco, claro – Ela falou com um girar de olhos – Já era de se esperar vindo dele, mas o pior é que não tinha plano algum para o que queria fazer. Daí quando Alice foi aceita ele foi pra lá passar três meses com ela.

- E voltou com um plano?

- Ligou para o meu pai, ele ainda era vivo nessa época e decidiu que queria abrir uma filial da loja aqui em Los Angeles, e meu pai tendo alguns parafusos a menos igual ao meu filho deu todo o dinheiro – Esme contou se divertindo com o assunto mais leve – No primeiro dia conheceu Rosalie.

- Uma compradora – Ele arriscou.

- Não, a loja sequer tinha aberto ainda – Ela contou sorrindo – Rosalie era umas das candidatas a recepcionista. Naquela noite ele chegou em casa e disse que iria se casar com ela. Um ano depois estavam casados e quando meu pai faleceu Emmett assumiu todas as filiais. Ele levava jeito afinal de contas.

- O seu pai sabia que sim.

- Papai era um ás para os negócios.

- Demorei? - Alice entrou na cozinha e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado.

- Quase nada – Ele mentiu.

- Acabamos só com dois bules de café – Esme completou sorrindo.

- Falavam sobre o que? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta para a mãe.

- Sua mãe me contou como Rosalie e Emmett se conheceram – Ele contou a abraçando pela cintura e colocando no meio das suas pernas.

- Foi logo depois que eu fui pra Nova York – Ela falou pra si mesma brincando com a colher que ele deixou em cima do balcão.

Ela olhou a mãe e imediatamente percebeu que eles estavam falando dela antes do assunto do Emmett, mas não teve oportunidade de perguntar, porque Carlisle chegou e os quatro sentaram para jantar.

- Nem convida – Emmett falou quando os viu jantando.

- Eu vou pegar mais pratos – Esme falou levantando.

- Já peguei – Rosalie entrou na sala de jantar com dois pratos e talheres.

Assim que se sentaram, Edward chegou com a Bella.

- Vieram jantar? – Esme perguntou já saindo da sala.

- Obrigado, mãe – Edward falou puxando a cadeira para Bella sentar.

- Tem algum tipo de sinal? – Jasper perguntou para Carlisle.

- Porque?

- Todo mundo sabe quando o jantar está sendo servido – Ele brincou e todos riram.

- Cullen timing – Emmett falou já se servindo.

Depois do jantar Alice resolveu ir dormir no casa do Jasper.

- Sua família sempre me diverte – Ele falou entrando em casa.

Ela ficou séria e o olhou nos olhos.

- Ela te contou tudo, não contou? – Respirou fundo depois de perguntar.

- Sim – Ele respondeu se aproximando dela.

- Eu não queria que você soubesse – Ela falou brincando com o botão da camisa dele.

- Você quer que existam segredos entre a gente? – Ele segurou o queixo dela, a forçando a olhá-lo.

- Eu não me orgulho dessa fase.

- Que bom, isso evita que você volte a cometer os mesmo erros – Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Eu prefiro você – Ela falou no abraço – A dança não é tão importante pra mim quanto você.

- Tarde demais – Ele a olhou – Você vai ter que se contentar com os dois.

Ela sorriu confusa.

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver – Ele a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto.

- Me conta – Ela implorou.

Ele negou com a cabeça e deitou em cima dela na cama, a beijando logo em seguida.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorzinhos

Preciso dizer uma coisa: Eu amo de paixão esse capitulo, acho que é o que mais gosto de todos até agora.

Eu estou ficando muito preguiçosa e não respondendo vocês, hoje vou responder todo mundo.

Só mais uma coisinha só tem mais 2 capítulos para o fim!!

Então vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Ain amor eu fico feliz demais que você tenha gostado. Eu também gosto de um pouco de doce de vez em quando, faz bem pro coração. Se a Alice não quiser, eu topo ter 3 filhos com o Jazz. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Eu tenho uma certa tendência ao sadismo. Beijos

**Thamy88**: Fico feliz que goste. Beijos

**CahAlves**: Alisper é o melhor, também adoro. Veremos. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Temos que entender, afinal de contas ela passou grande parte da vida se dedicando pra dança, não é uma coisa que se esquece fácil. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Maary Ashleey Cullen**: Nossa fiquei tão emocionada que você até ganhou capitulo e não é qualquer capitulo, é o meu favorito, então considere isso como uma promessa. Espero que goste. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Aqui tem mais. Beijos

**GuilyCerceau**: Tudo termina um dia. Eu entendi direito? Você tem 3 filhos? *O* . Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos

Todo mundo respondido.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	20. Casamento do Ano

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a** witchysha**, que é minha amiga a quase 10 anos e só agora percebeu que me faltam alguns parafusos. Espero que goste amor.

* * *

Capitulo 19 – Casamento do ano

- Onde vocês vão levar ele? – Bella perguntou preocupada quando viu Emmett e Jasper arrastando Edward.

- Hoje ele é nosso – Emmett falou e saiu arrastando o irmão.

- O que eles vão fazer? – Ela perguntou para as cunhadas que estavam na cozinha.

- Striptease Club – Rosalie falou

- Ficar bêbados até cair – Alice continuou e depois trocou um olhar divertido com Rosalie.

- Eles vão fazer alguma besteira – Bella olhou a porta por onde eles tinham saído e mordeu o lábio.

- Esquece isso – Alice falou colocando o braço nos ombros da cunhada – Agora vamos.

- Onde?

- Sua despedida de solteira, bobinha – Rosalie respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Não – Ela falou apavorada.

- Sim – As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo e pegaram Bella pelos braços.

- Eu não vou entrar ai – Ela falou apontando para a placa que dizia "Clube das Mulheres".

- Vai sim – Rosalie falou já a arrastando para dentro.

Alice colocou uma grinalda falsa nela e a sentou perto do palco.

- O que vai acontecer? – Ela perguntou preocupada quando as luzes apagaram.

Alice piscou pra ela e sorriu, enquanto Rosalie voltou trazendo bebidas pra elas.

- Suco de laranja para a grávida – Falou passando o copo para Bella – E coca com rum para as que não estão.

- Obrigada – Alice agradeceu experimento a bebida.

Quando a musica começou a tocar as cortinas se abriram e dois homens saíram, um vestido de policial e outro de marinheiro. Rosalie e Alice gritaram animadas e Bella escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Lamentou para si mesma.

- Relaxa e aproveita – Rosalie falou dançando na cadeira.

O stripper vestido de policial de aproximou delas e estendeu a mão para Bella, que o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Senhorita Swan – Ele falou pegando a mão dela e a tirando a cadeira.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou apavorada quando ele a levou para o palco.

- Eu acho que você está sendo presa – Rosalie falou rindo.

Ele a sentou em uma cadeira no meio do palco e começou a dançar em sua volta enquanto ela atingia níveis alarmantes de vermelho.

- Me tira daqui – Ela implorou para as cunhadas quando o dançarino/ policial tirou as calças e ela viu sua tanga ridícula.

As duas só gritaram animadas.

- Eu vou matar vocês duas por isso – Ela falou para as cunhadas quando elas estavam saindo do clube.

- Ah para de reclamar, você bem que aproveitou – Rosalie falou jogando a mão – Aquele policial era bem gostoso.

- Senhora Cullen – Ela repreendeu Rosalie que sorriu.

- Estou casada, mas não morta – Ela falou jogando os cabelos loiros – Próxima parada? – Perguntou para Alice.

- Invadir a festa dos meninos – Ela respondeu animada.

- Vocês sabe onde eles estão? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Claro que sim.

As duas pegaram Bella pelo braço e chamaram um táxi.

- Eu não vou vestir isso – Bella falou brava quando Rosalie lhe passou uma fantasia de enfermeira.

- Vai sim – Ela falou rindo – Senão eu visto em você.

- Os meninos vão arrastar o Ed para o quarto, quando ela estiver pronta – Alice falou entrando no quarto que elas estavam escondidas.

- Ninguém mais vai ver isso? – Bella perguntou sobre a fantasia.

As duas negaram com a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Então eu visto – Ela falou pegando a fantasia.

- Ele está pensando que os meninos contrataram uma stripper – Alice contou para Rosalie – Eles vão ter que literalmente arrastar ele.

- Que tal? – Bella perguntou depois que vestiu.

- Sexy – Alice respondeu.

- Hot – Rosalie emendou.

- Boa sorte – Alice falou antes de deixar o quarto.

As duas se esconderam na curva do corredor e Alice ligou para Jasper.

- Estamos prontas – Ela falou quando ele atendeu.

- Emmett elas estão prontas – Ele gritou para o cunhado.

- Elas quem? – Alice ouviu Edward perguntar.

- Você vai saber logo – Alice ouviu Emmett falar e logo em seguida Edward gritou um não.

Ela desligou o telefone e as duas ficaram esperando. Logo viram Emmett entrar no corredor, no lado oposto que elas estavam, carregando Edward e tentava com todas as forças escapar.

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO – Ele gritou com o irmão.

- Você não tem escolha – Emmett falou rindo do irmão.

- ME SOLTA EMMETT – Edward estava vermelho de tanto tentar escapar do irmão.

- É aqui – Jasper falou quando eles chegaram na porta.

- Eu não quero uma stripper – Edward falou parando de lutar.

- Mas vai ter uma mesmo assim – Emmett falou e jogou o irmão dentro do quarto que Jasper tinha aberto a porta.

- NÃO – Ele gritou antes dos dois fecharem a porta.

As duas saíram do esconderijo rindo.

- O cara vai ter a melhor noite da vida dele e fica reclamando – Emmett falou abraçando a esposa.

- E agora o que fazemos? – Alice perguntou pegando o namorado pela mão.

- Eu sugiro bêbedos até cair – Emmett falou andando pelo corredor.

Os quatro saíram rindo e brincando entre si.

- Como foi ontem? – Alice perguntou passando os brincos para Bella.

- Uma dama nunca comenta – Ela respondeu fazendo graça.

- Estamos prontos? – Renée perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Quase – Alice respondeu – Ela precisa de alguma coisa azul e emprestada – Falou tirando uma liga da bolsa.

- Claro que preciso – Bella falou girando os olhos quando Alice ajoelhou para colocar a liga.

- E alguma coisa velha – Renée falou passando uma caixa de jóias para a filha.

- Obrigada mãe – Bella agradeceu emocionada quando viu o grampo da sua avó dentro da caixa.

- Agora sim estamos prontas – Alice falou ajudando Bella a ficar de pé – Eu vou para o meu lugar.

Alice passou por Charlie no corredor e sorriu.

- Ela está linda – Falou antes de desaparecer.

Alice parou ao lado do Jasper e segurou o seu braço.

Os dois entraram na igreja seguidos por Emmett e Rosalie e depois Edward.

Bella e Edward se casaram e logo estavam todos na recepção.

- Olá estranho – Alice falou para Jasper quando se juntou a ele no bar.

- Estranho porque? – Ele perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Porque eu mal te vi essas duas semanas – Ela respondeu fazendo uma cara feia.

- Eu ando ocupado – Ele se justificou depois de abraçá-la pela cintura.

- O que pode ser mais importante que eu? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nadinha – Ele respondeu beijado o pescoço dela – É justamente por sua causa que ando tão ocupado.

- Ok, Senhor Whitlock – Ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura – Pode me contar nesse instante o que você está aprontando.

- Não – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Eu pensei que não existiam segredos entre a gente.

- Só esse pequeno e inofensivo – Ele falou debochado voltando a beber do copo.

- Me conta – Ela ordenou séria.

- Não.

- Não falo mais com você – Ela falou se afastando.

- Problema seu, nunca vai saber – Ele jogou os ombros fingindo desinteresse.

- Me conta – Ela voltou batendo o pé.

- Não – Ele sorriu e a segurou pela cintura levando para a pista de dança.

- Eu não gosto de você – Ela falou como uma criança birrenta. Ele sorriu divertido.

- Você não perde por esperar – Ele garantiu e a abraçou começando a dança.

- O que é? – Ela insistiu passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Desiste Alice, eu não vou contar.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Só mais um para o fim, sem contar o epílogo, claro. Já deu um sentimento de saudade.

O nome da substituta é Fogo, no proximo conto mais.

Vamos as respostas:

**NightandShadow**: Ainda não conto, só vai saber no próximo. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Beijos

**MahRathbone**: Está desculpada, afinal eu também amo aquele capitulo. Beijos.

**Thamy88**: Eu gosto de criar um suspense, achei que você já tinha se acostumado nessa altura do campeonato, kk. Espero que goste desse. Beijos

**CahAlves**: Fico feliz que goste, agora só mais um. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Adoro idéias erradas, kk. Espero que goste desse também. Beijos

**Maary Ashleey Cullen**: Com certeza, ganhou o meu favorito. Não terá segunda temporada. Você sempre pode esperar de mim alguma Alisper, por isso essa já tem substituta. Beijos

Todo mundo respondido.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	21. Casa comigo?

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para mim mesma, pela façanha de ter terminado mais um fic. ;)

* * *

Capitulo 20 – Casa comigo?

Alice estava na cozinha pensando em nada e brincando com a colher da xícara, quando Esme entrou sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou levantando os olhos.

- Edward está com insolação – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Que anta – Alice bateu na própria testa.

- Bella disse que mal pode tocar nele – Ela contou se divertindo ainda mais.

- Que bela lua de mel – Alice também sorriu – Eles vão voltar antes?

- Não, ele disse que ainda vão aproveitar a lua de mel.

Alice girou os olhos.

A campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

- Oi amor – Ela falou quando viu que era Jasper.

- Coloca isso e vem comigo – Ele falou depois de beijar ela brevemente.

- Pra que isso? – Ela perguntou olhando o pano preto.

- Sua surpresa – Ele sorriu e a ajudou a amarrar nos olhos.

- Onde você vai me levar? – Ela perguntou quando ele a pegou no colo.

- Surpresa – Ele respondeu a colocando sentada no banco do passageiro.

Alice ficou em silêncio prestando atenção no que acontecia a sua volta, para ser se tinha alguma dica de onde ele a estava levando.

- Me dá alguma dica? – Ela pediu quando viu que ele dirigia em silêncio.

- Você é muito ansiosa, dona Alice – Ele falou com tom de reprovação.

- Eu sou mesmo, agora me conta.

Ele riu alto e ficou em silêncio.

Ela desistiu quando viu que ele não iria contar e cruzou os braços em cima do peito soltando uma lufada de ar.

- Quem te vê agindo assim pensa que uma coisa ruim te espera – Ele falou divertido.

- Porque você não me conta? – Ela pediu mais uma vez se aproximando dele e beijando o seu pescoço.

- Não vai funcionar – Ele falou apertando o volante nas mãos para não entregar o jogo.

Ela voltou para o lugar soltando mais uma lufada de ar.

- Quando eu vou poder tirar isso? – Ela perguntou aborrecida.

- Sossega Alice – Ele falou de uma vez por todas.

Depois de mais algum tempo dirigindo Jasper parou.

- Chegamos – Ele falou soltando o cinto de segurança.

- Onde? – Ela perguntou quando ele já estava descendo do carro.

Ela ficou imóvel de repente sentindo um frio na barriga com o que ele tinha planejado.

- Não vai descer? – Ele perguntou perto do seu ouvido.

Ela pulou de susto com isso e mordeu a unha.

- Mas você estava tão curiosa? – Ele falou pegando ela no colo e tirando do carro.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas – Ela confessou – Gosto de saber o que me espera.

- Ainda bem que você não vê o futuro, porque senão seria difícil fazer isso – Ele falou a colocando no chão para destrancar uma porta.

Ela respirou fundo quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, ele se afastou por um instante e logo a pegou no colo novamente.

Entrou no lugar que Alice podia dizer tinha piso de madeira e depois a colocou no chão novamente.

- Posso tirar a venda? – Ela perguntou levando a mão ao nó.

- Ainda não – Ele respondeu e a mão dela caiu para junto do corpo.

Ela respirou fundo prestando atenção os passos dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou, mas não teve resposta.

- Pode tirar – Ele falou perto dela, mas não perto o bastante que ela pudesse tocá-lo.

Ela ergueu a mão devagar para a cabeça e soltou o laço da venda permanecendo com os olhos fechados.

- Abre os olhos – Ele pediu sorrindo.

Ela abriu devagar e quando fez o seu queixo caiu. Estava parada no meio de um estudo de dança cercada por espelhos e tinham flores e velas por todo o lugar, ela levou a mão a boca quando o viu ajoelhado na sua frente.

- Casa comigo? – Ele pediu e ela começou a chorar quando viu a cima dele escrito na parede "Estúdio de Dança Alice Cullen".

- Você fez tudo isso pra mim? – Ela perguntou girando em torno de si e olhando o lugar.

- Qualquer coisa pra você – Ele respondeu ainda ajoelhado.

Ela se lembrou que ele tinha feito um pedido e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Sim – Disse sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo – Um milhão de vezes sim.

Ela se jogou nele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Você vai precisar disso – Ele falou sorrindo colocando o anel no dedo dela.

- Obrigada – Ela falou sorrindo e parou para analisar o anel – É lindo, alias tudo isso é incrível.

Ela levantou do chão onde estava sentada no colo dele e começou a andar pelo estúdio.

- Jasper é incrível – Ela falou animada entrando e saindo de cada cômodo.

Ele permaneceu sentado no chão a vendo vagar pelo lugar.

- Incrível – Falava pra si mesma quando via que ele tinha pensado em cada detalhe.

Ela parou na frente dele e sorriu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu vou ter que me contentar com os dois.

* * *

N/A: Olá amores

Acabououou, acabou, mas ainda tem o epílogo.

Acho que vou decepcionar a todos, tenho a impressão que não foi o super mega ultra final que todos esperavam, mas eu gosto dele como esta.

Obrigada de coração a todo mundo que leu e deixou comentários e também quem não deixou, mas leu e se divertiu.

Tenho alguns agradecimentos especiais a fazer (ordem alfabética pra ninguém se sentir desmerecido): **Alice Elfa Cullen** * **Bruna (ou Bruh) Cullen** * **Gah Aluada** * **GuilyCerceau** * **La Volturi** * **Lilith Cullen *** **Maary Ashleey Cullen** * **MahRathbone** * **Marcela P. M. Pattinson** * **Mimy Cullen** * **NightandShadow** * **Nina Cullen** * **Pimi** * **Raquel Cullen** * **Thamy88** *

* * *

Hora merchan:

Para quem leu a **Quem você pensa que é?**, e não se agüentava de curiosidade para saber se teria ou não uma continuação, suas duvidas acabaram, vem ai: **Quem você pensa que é? 2...anos depois, Eles ainda se odeiam, mas de um jeito diferente.** Primeiro capitulo no ar.

**Fogo,** Jasper vestido de bombeiro, acho que é toda a propaganda que preciso fazer, kk. Prefácio no ar.

Hora merchan off

* * *

Obrigada mais uma vez e não me abandonem, ainda tem o epílogo.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	22. Epilogo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse ultimo vai pra **Gah Aluada**, ela fez uma capa linda pra fic, olhem lá no meu perfil.. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Epílogo

Alice e Jasper se casaram seis meses depois que ele fez o pedido.

Ela está mais feliz do que nunca com o estúdio, o seu número de alunos aumenta a cada dia e ela teve que contratar mais duas professoras.

Ele fica feliz em vê-la feliz

Quando a primeira filha nasceu Jasper chorou porque Alice decidiu batizá-la de Camila.

Edward e Bella tiveram uma menina que foi seguida de um menino.

Emmett e Rosalie adotaram dos gêmeos Jack e Sam e ela logo em seguida ficou grávida e Emmett se tornou o pai de quarto filhos e vive dizendo que ainda falta mais um.

Esme e Carlisle continuam morando na mansão que agora virou play ground para os netos.

Eleonora Cullen arrumou mais uma nora para chamar de aproveitadora, mas continua gostando incondicionalmente de Jasper.

Maria desistiu de Jasper porque encontrou um rico fazendeiro texano para atormentar.

Tânia ganhou novamente a amizade da Alice e sua banda está em turnê internacional para promover o primeiro cd.

E a cozinha de Esme continua sendo o lugar onde tudo acontece na família Cullen.

* * *

N/A: Olá minha queridas

Agora acabou mesmo. Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e acompanhou.

Eu pessoalmente gosto muito desse epílogo. Espero que vocês também.

É isso ai, leiam as minhas outras fics e muito obrigada mais uma vez

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
